Pieces of my Life
by Windsor87
Summary: Post 4.11 Mer/Der. A stranger arrives at Seattle Grace and she might be the only person who can open Meredith and Derek's eyes. Tons of ups and downs instore? All characters friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of the characters. This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy!!**

She walked into this unfamiliar place in search of the one person that could help her out. Glancing around she saw who she was looking for, but he wasn't alone. He was standing there helping some brunette women with her jacket. Something she has seen him do for years the only difference being he was always helping a red head. The look on his face was breaking her heart she had never seen these crystal blue eyes filled with so much pain. He was smiling at the women in front of him, but it looked forced as though he was hiding his pain. As she sat in the chair in this hospital lobby watching as the two people walked out she wondered "Should I have let him see me?"

After a few minutes of sitting in the lobby she went over to the elevator a read for the surgical floor looking for the other person she knew she could talk to. Stepping on to the elevator she noticed a petite blonde with the same look of pain she saw in the familiar mans eyes.

"I'm guessing from the scrubs and doctor coat you work here. This place is so huge. Do you ever get lost?" she giggled

The woman looked distracted then she looked up and saw a tall blonde with very familiar blue eyes. The girl definitely had money because she was dressed from head to toe in designer couture. "When I first started here it was like a maze, but now it's my home…" she trailed off.

"I grew up in hospitals so I totally get how it can be like home." She smiled. "My name's Amelia everyone calls me Mia though" she stuck out her hand.

"Hi I'm Meredith" she said with a sad smile while shaking the young girls hand.

"Looks like we're going to the same floor maybe you can help me find my way around?" Looking hopeful that this sad stranger could help her out. Then she noticed this Meredith's last name stitched on the lab coat it was Grey. Everything started to click into place for Mia. When she went home last year to New York she had heard this name before in stories told by her mother, aunts, and grandmother. Mia decided it best to not reveal who she was.

Meredith stared at the young girl and then decided it couldn't hurt to help her out even though she was having the day from hell. "Sure, do you have a family member you are visiting?" The doors opened to their floor and Mia followed Meredith out.

"You can say that, um can you direct me to the nurses station I could probably get help from there so you can get back to work." She flashed the most charming smile.

"Ok it's right over there." She said pointing over to where Nurse Debbie was standing. Something about this girl was so familiar. She wasn't sure she hadn't met her before because she was to young to have gone to college with her. Maybe she has seen her at Joe's. Yeah that's it Joe's.

"Thank you so much Meredith for your help maybe I'll see you around" Mia flashed the charming smile again.

That smile was scary to Meredith because she definitely knew she has seen it before. Why did memories of him keep flashing in her mind while she looked at this girl. Mia looked nothing like him she had very blonde hair which looked natural, but those eyes and that smile is what caused the memories of her day from hell.

Mia was looking at her in curiosity then Meredith finally spoke up. "Yea… it was uh… nice meeting you Mia. I hope you find your way." At that last sentence Meredith noticed the bubbly girl from earlier looked sad with a frown on her face.

"Yea me too… Bye" she smiled weakly heading over to Nurse Debbie.

Meredith walked away heading to the residents locker room so she could change and then head over to Joe's so she could have her date with Jose.


	2. Chapter 2: Mama Mia

Mia was about to ask the nurse for help, but she felt someone come up behind her.

"Oh Mama Mia" his voice said huskily.

Mia whipped her head around then screamed. "Mark!!" smacking him in the arm as she glared.

"How's my favorite college girl?" Mark smirked.

"Ok A. If my mother, father, grandmother, and most definitely my uncle heard you speak in that voice to me you be on the ground bleeding if not dead. B. It's just creepy hearing say "Oh Mama Mia " like that your practically blood…"

"Are you done?" he said raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"For now yes! To answer your question I'm good"

"What are you doing here in Seattle? And does Derek know you're here?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Mark nodded "No one knows I'm here. I needed to leave LA too much is going on and I wanted to visit you and Uncle Derek…" Mark was about to respond, but Mia cut him off. "Mom and dad don't know I came here please don't tell them… I just can't go to med school Mark… I need to do something for me for once… I want to be… an…artist. " Tears were spilling out of her gorgeous blue eyes and it broke Mark's heart to see his happy, bubbly Mia unraveling. This was not the girl he watched grow up.

"Mia… cheer up buttercup." He attempted to joke in order to see her brilliant smile.

"Mark… you suck at the cheering up…stuff." she looked up with a small giggle.

"That's my Mama Mia" he chuckled "Have you seen Derek since your spontaneous arrival? Or am I the first person to have the honor?"

"Well funny you mention seeing my Uncle Derek. I arrived in the lobby and saw him from a distance with some brunette that had big scary eyes. He looked so broken even worse then the Addison thing." Mark glared. "Sorry… What do you know of this mystery woman because last I heard from you he was dating his slutty intern as Aunt Nancy called her." curiosity screamed on her face.

"Brunette?" then it hit him. "Rose?!...To be honest last thing Derek told me was he wanted to build a house with Meredith this morning, but he did kiss this scrub nurse named Rose last night." Mark stated in confusion.

"That definitely doesn't sound like him. More like your style minus the house and commitment issues…" she trailed off into her analyzing.

"Yup you are so Kathleen's child already trying to analyze." Mark laughed.

Ignoring his last statement Mia spoke. "I met Meredith in the elevator and clued in the pieces of who she was. I really like her. She seems amazing, but I saw so much pain in her eyes Mark, it broke my heart" Mia stated sadly.

"Well Grey has had a sad life… Wait what is with your family and elevators and did you tell her who you were?"

"No I kept that knowledge to myself and what do you mean my family and elevators" she raised her eyebrows

"Nothing… How bout you go over to Emerald City Bar across the street and we can catch up over there? I have a few more patients to check before I leave."

"Ok I have nothing better to do" she giggled at his glare. "If your pretty face gets stuck like that who will fix it because I thought you're the best plastic surgeon ever!" kissing his cheek, giggling as she walked away.

Mia felt better talking to Mark, but now she was worried about her uncle. She grew up with him always being around. He said she would always be his little Park Avenue Princess. Even with going away to school in California she still kept in contact with him, but this past year he disappeared. It hurt when the calls stopped. She hated Addison for making him miserable or that's how she saw it.

Mia met Addison when she was 9 and couldn't stand her. Addison bought her the best presents to win her over, but Mia wouldn't give an inch. Even when Mark had slept with Addison, he called Mia every week to keep her filled in. She never could hold the Addison thing against him she knew that it was just how he operated. Mark would always be the dirty uncle at the reunions. That's just how her life was.

As for Derek, this is not the guy she knew. Having house plans with the supposed love of his life, but kiss some nurse the night before. That was not him at all. She was being honest with Mark when she said she liked Meredith. She saw someone that she could relate to which made her feel like they could be friends.

What Mark and Mia didn't notice was during their little chat Nurse Debbie was feeding off their every word. Mia was about to join the cast of The Seattle Grace Show…


	3. Chapter 3: To Tequila and Life Sucking

As she arrived at Emerald City Bar the first thing that came to mind was that it had a strange home feeling. It was nothing like the bars in New York or Los Angeles that she had become accustomed to. This place was quiet and what surprised her was that her uncle and Mark came here often to hangout. As soon as she turned 21 they dragged her out with them when she was home from school. Mark always the ladies man and Derek his wing man.

While Mia reflected on the good times with her uncles she spotted a familiar petite blond sitting up on the bar stool rambling on drunkenly to the bartender.

"Joe men officially suck… they… they break your heart and move on…First the wife shows up… then… then they say they love you" Meredith began biting her lip thinking of what to say next "Oh and then they want to build houses with you after kissing a freakin nurse Joe!!! That is why they suck!" she exclaimed

Mia frowned as she walked up knowing Derek created this mess that sat in front of her. According to Mark, Meredith was feisty and strong, but had a lot of set backs this year. He wouldn't tell her what exactly the sets back were, but she could tell they were life changing.

"Meredith does Cristina, Alex, George, or Izzie know you're here? I think you've had enough and might need a ride home." Joe replied with a sympathetic smile.

"No they don't know… I don't need them to see what Derek did to me this time… They'll… they'll just say they told me so." She whimpered.

"Single malt double scotch and a shot of Tequila, please" Mia said to Joe while sitting next to Meredith.

"Why do people even drink that?!" Meredith exclaimed. Looking at the girl that reminded her so much of him and now she was ordering his drink.

"What?"

"Single malt double scotch it's a stupid drink for stupid men!" Meredith huffed.

Meredith then looked at the familiar young girl "I think I met you earlier."

"You did. I'm Mia, you're Meredith and the scotch isn't for me it's for an old friend. I'm more of a Tequila girl." she beamed.

"Amen to that… Um… Did you ever find who you were looking for?"

"Sort of I found one person, but the other one I haven't seen yet"

"Oh sorry I wasn't that big of a help, I'm a huge train wreck as you can see." Meredith sighed.

"You were a help though you were the first person I've talked to in Seattle and have been very nice to me." Mia smiled warmly.

"Joe" Meredith called "Joe this is Mia get her another shot we need to make a toast."

"What are we toasting to?"

"Well I'm drinking to life sucking how bout you?"

"I'll drink to that too."


	4. Chapter 4: Giggles and McSteamy

About an hour later Mark walked into Joe's and noticed Mia and Meredith sitting together up at the bar giggling. Joe looked at him with a save me look. Meredith was the first to notice him.

"McSteamy!" she called "Mc-Steamy!!!" she yelled again causing Mia to look up and spit out her drink as she saw Mark approach.

"McSteamy?" Mia giggled

"You two are drunk." He said in amusement looking at the two girls. "Joe can I have a beer?"

"Sure doc."

"I got you a scotch, but drank it! Sorry Uncle Markie poo!!" Mia said while tapping his nose.

"Wait McSteamy's your uncle?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"No actually Der…" but Mark cut Mia off "Yup she's my niece."

"Uncle Markie is a man whore, but I still love him!"

"Amelia that's not very nice… It's true, but still not nice." Mark pouted.

"Whatev" she shrugged.

"So are you ladies behaving?"

"Of coarse Mark, Mia is one of my new friends!" Meredith stated seriously.

"And Meredith is my new friend too!" Mia giggled

"Yup definitely drunk" Mark sighed.

The two just sat there whispering and giggling at him. Meredith just looked heart broken, but Mia looked just as hurt. Maybe they would be good friends for each other. Because of his previous discussion with Mia she won't be leaving anytime soon. Derek might not be too happy about this, but he obviously did a number on Meredith. Mark just needed to know what happened because he hasn't seen Derek since this morning when they hiked to the future house location.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions

Derek walked into Joe's. He had no idea what he was doing here. After he dropped Rose off he just needed a drink to clear his thoughts of the day. The date with Rose was simple and nice, but she wasn't Meredith and would never be. His heart ached for her, but she couldn't trust him. She might as well stab him in the heart with that comment.

As he neared the bar he could hear two familiar giggles. One being the love of his life and the other he couldn't quite place. Derek glanced up and saw Meredith sitting next to a blond girl who had Mark beside her. Mark was hitting his head down on the bar and sounded like he was groaning. Then Derek heard the blond girl finish her sentence.

"And that is how Uncle Markie had to explain to me and my brother that he was just having playtime with the nanny, my mom wouldn't let him come to the house for a month." The stranger giggled.

He now knew that giggle. "Mia?" not realizing he was that close to the group. They all looked over to him.

"Shit this is not going to be pretty." Mark mumbled. For the past two and a half hours he sat there and listened to Meredith tell her full Derek story to Mia. Now that Derek is there he knew Mia would stand up for her. First of all she was drunk and second of all Derek had been an ass today, but he did look broken. Mia also had her own reasons to be pissed at Derek because he just up and left without even talking to her for a year.

"Derek." Mia hissed.

"Derek you have no right to be over here talking to me and my friend Mia, she's not going to be your next girl in the bar victim!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Man why don't you just go home your just going to make them even more pissy" Mark tried to side reason with him. Knowing Derek would refuse to go because he was stubborn. The two women in front of him looked completely broken and didn't need him making it worse.

"I'm not going home until I find out why my niece who should be in LA is sitting right in front of me at Joe's."

Meredith sat and stared in shock. She was beyond drunk maybe she was imaging this. How could her new friend be Derek's niece? But then again the smile and the eyes gave it all away. Why was this happening to her?

"You… You… You who haven't talked to me for a fucking year! You soooooo don't get to know why I'm here…" Mia said poking Derek forcefully in the chest. "I'm visiting with my Uncle Markie who loves me and talks to me once a week." She reached up and kissed Mark's cheek. Then turned back to Derek and spat. "I don't even know who you are. You're just some stranger in a bar!"

"Amelia Sloan Warren I will not have you talk to me like that quit acting like a spoiled child!" Derek yelled.

Mark was slightly buzzed and started to chuckle at the fact of her full name. Twenty-four years ago he made a bet with Aaron Warren on a hockey game and won. The bet being he had to name his first child after him. Kathleen was pissed when she found out Aaron slipped in Amelia's last minute middle name on the birth certificate. At least someone would carry on a piece of the Sloan name. After looking up and seeing Derek glaring at him he stopped laughing.

Mia's eyes went wide. "You've never spoke to me like that or called me Amelia…ever."

Derek looked at the mess before him. Meredith wouldn't even look at him as she just sat there quietly with her head down. Mia had tears spilling down her face as she leaned on Marks shoulder. Mark sat there with his arm draped around Mia and shook his head at Derek.

Derek threw his hands up in surrender. "You know what I am going to leave and neither of you have to speak to me right now. I have no fight left." With that he turned around and left Joe's.

"You two have had quite a night maybe we all should get going." Mark suggested.

Meredith pulled herself from her distracted thoughts and found her voice. "Um yea go… I should… go… Mia it was fun hanging out… but I think its best not to… see each other because of you're uncle…" she trailed off.

"Meredith just because Uncle Derek's an ass don't let him take a new friendship away from me. Please, I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon so maybe we can be drinking buddies. We don't need to talk to him!" Mia insisted.

Mark was watching this conversation unfold. Mia never begged for friends. She was always the girl everyone wanted to be around. Always bubbly and adventurous, Mark and Derek always loved to spend a free moment with her. She was the oldest out of the nieces and nephews. Saying she was Derek's favorite would be mean, but it was true. Since the day that girl was born she was like his child. Mark saw the look on his face the first time Derek held her. He was there for everything her first day of school, her first dance, and even her first legal drink. Kathleen knew Derek loved her daughter and once told Mark that she thought he focused all of his attention on her to fill the void of not having kids with Addison. Kathleen didn't have the heart to take that away from her little brother.

He slowly came out of his thoughts when he heard Meredith respond.

"Mia… Derek broke my heart… I can't be around him because I need to avoid him… I liked having you as a drinking partner, but he's your uncle and you're suppose to be on his side or whatever."

"No Meredith! I'm not going to be on his side. He was wrong and my grandmother raised him better then that. I don't agree with anything he has done. We will continue to be drinking partners." Mia said frankly.

Meredith looked her she was giving her the eyes. Those are definitely Shepherd eyes. "Fine" she sighed. "We can be drinking partners, but no dreamy uncles aloud."

"Meredith thanks for giving me a chance" Mia squealed and hugged her then a serious look took over. "And no avoiding me I know where you work." She giggled

"No avoiding."

"Ok ladies shall we be going?" Mark asked.

"We can take the Mercedes because I don't want to leave it here." Mia said.

"The Mercedes it is. Grey I'll take you home."

"I don't think I have a choice." Meredith giggled as she stumbled to get up.

They left Joe's and dropped Meredith off at her townhouse. Mark started to back out of the driveway when Mia spoke. "I don't want to go to The Archfield take me to Uncle Derek." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger in the mirror

He didn't know how it came to this. Derek sat in the dark on the couch in his trailer. All he could do was swish around the scotch in his glass. This morning he woke up bright and shiny. He woke Mark up and dragged him up to the spot for his new house. The house he was going to build for his Meredith. Showed her the plans and she was hesitant. He expected her to hesitate, but if he knew she would act this way why show her the plans? Did he want a reason for her not to want this? Why was he pushing, Derek Shepherd never pushed things or at least he never did until arriving in Seattle. Another matter weighing on his mind was Mia. He hadn't seen her since two days before he left New York. Now the first time he has seen her in a year, he yelled at her. Which is the first time in her life he had ever yelled at her.

Derek stumbled up from the couch into the tiny bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His usually mousse hair was now disheveled and sticking out all over the place. Tired circle now evident under his eyes. "Derek Shepherd who are you and when did you become someone you can't even look at?" With that he left the mirror to return to the now occupied couch.

"Do I even need to know how you got here?" he mumbled.

"Mark drove and gave me his spare key." She whispered.

"Mia" he started, but was cut off.

"So you yelled at me." Stating more so as a fact instead of a question.

"I yelled and am feeling guilty."

"I missed you. It's been a year and I missed you." she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He said as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm not going to yell at you because I can't, but if you missed me Uncle Derek you would have called, texted, or e-mailed me. Not just completely disappear out of my life."

"Mia I cant even begin to tell you how sorry I am, but today or even this year for that matter has been hell. I don't even know who I am anymore." He sighed.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder to look at him. What she saw was not her uncle. This man in front of her was broken. He wasn't arrogant, playful, or even dreamy as Meredith called him. That is the person she remembered and now his eyes were dead and his smile just lay in a line on his face. He seemed to be a stranger. Could it be Seattle that made him a stranger? She wasn't sure, but one thing is certain she had to help him. Aaron Warren was her father and she was completely a daddy's girl, but Derek was like her second father he gave her all the attention he would have given his own children if he had any.

"This year has been hell." She sighed.

"Why did you come to Seattle?"

Mia took a deep breath. "I dropped out of med school and now I paint."

"You need to give me more to go on then just that Mi, you're not one for short answers." He urged.

"Okay I started at Stanford and I thought what am I doing? Every adult in our family is a doctor and I'm the oldest out of the children. I'm supposed to pave the way for the next generation. That is what has been drilled in my head all my life. Being a doctor doesn't make me happy. I want happiness. I started painting to relieve stress from my finals. Katrina my roommate from Berkley, her dad is a gallery curator here in Seattle. She sent him some pictures of my work and now he wants to make a show of them. I'm the headlining artist in the show."

"That's an amazing opportunity Mi. Everyone's going to love your work." He smiled.

"You're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed? My niece is going to be a world famous artist. Within time her work will be at The Louvre."

"You have high expectations."

"No I just know you're destined for great things whether you're a doctor or an artist."

"You are a very sappy man my dear uncle." She giggled slightly.

"The whole Shepherd clan will be here I expect."

"No one knows you're the first I've told. Don't tell my mom or Aunt Nancy… Please!" she pleaded with fear in her eyes.

"Mia you have to tell them eventually. They all will be proud of you." He insisted.

"Eventually I will tell them, but just not now."

Derek looked at the girl he helped practically raise. He could read her like a book. She was definitely a free spirit. Everyone who met her instantly loved her. The whole family called her his clone. She was confident, outgoing and carefree, but something other then her career goals had changed her. She was leaving much more of her story out.

"Mi, you're leaving something out." He raised his eyebrows.

"Right now that's not important. I'm worried about you uncle Derek." She said changing the subject.

"I don't even know where to begin." He sighed.

"How bout you tell me about Meredith?" she suggested.

"Meredith" Derek slightly smiled. Mia had never seen this look on his face. It was some blissfully happy look."

"Yea tell me about her. She already told me the epic Meredith and Derek love story so I don't need to hear that again. Because to be honest it left me depressed and heart broken kind of like The Notebook."

"She is the love of my life." He stated simply.

"Love of your life, but you kiss scrub nurses?" Derek glared. "Sorry"

"Rose is a mistake, hell even trying again with Addison was a mistake." Derek frowned.

"I love her and can't live with out her, but she doesn't love me like that. She's not ready and never will be ready. I want to marry and have kids with her. I need to grow old with her. She is amazing, but doesn't even know it. I pulled her out of the Elliot Bay and I tried breathing for her for one of the scariest hours in my life. I kissed Rose and felt guilty… I even flirted with her this morning. I don't know what I even am doing anymore."

"This isn't to be mean, but this needs to be said. Reflect on it if you will. Uncle Derek you're being selfish. You love her I can clearly see that written all over your face, but what you just told my is all of your wants and needs. What about what she wants and needs. The problem is you both need to meet half way. There's this crazy thing called communication us human beings tend to use it to see things through. You shouldn't have thrown house plans at the woman right after you kissed someone else. Trust me just by talking to Mer tonight I can tell she loves you. You've done the whole marriage and commitment thing before she hasn't. You need to get rid of the nurse, take a breather, and fight for Meredith when your both ready because she seems definitely worth it. Your behavior is strangely like Mark. I love him, but you definitely don't need to be like him."

Derek looked at Mia in awe. He couldn't be mad at her. This is what she did she spoke the truth. He hadn't had anyone to talk to about any of this. Derek had always been quiet with very few friends. In high school and college he had always played wingman to Mark even when he met Addison, Mark had to push him. The only time in his life he was forward was the night he met Meredith. The minute he saw her he knew she was his forever and he couldn't just let that pass him by because he was shy. So he needed to take a breather and fight for them.


	7. Chapter 7: Dude, Supermodel

"Dude, I heard she's a supermodel from California." Alex said.

"Well I heard her and McSteamy were all over each other at Joe's last night."

George chimed in.

"Why is it Sloan and Shepherd bring all the hot chicks to this hospital?" Alex sighed.

"Evil spawn have you not looked at them? I think you have your answer." Cristina said sarcastically.

A hung over Meredith walked up to join the group.

"I think my head needs brain surgery." she groaned while resting her forehead against the cool wall. Wincing when she realized who would be performing the surgery.

"Mer, whose Mercedes was that pulling out of the drive way last night?" George asked curiously.

Cristina raised her eyebrow at Meredith suddenly intrigued to hear her answer. McDreamy definitely didn't have a Mercedes.

"Um… It was Mia's…"

"Mia?" all four questioned in unison.

"Yea… Mia… She's uh Derek's niece."

"The supermodel!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex" Izzie groaned.

"Supermodel? She uh… isn't a supermodel… She's Mia…" Meredith shrugged.

"Ok Meredith let me get this straight. You went drinking with McAss's niece after you broke up with him for kissing some skanky scrub nurse? Oh and don't forget you don't do families."

"Cris, I didn't know she was Derek's niece until he came into Joe's all brooding and pissy. She is kind of perfect and amazing… Wait how did you know I broke up with Derek?"

"Grey the whole hospital knows."

"So your now friends with the enemies niece?"

"We're not friends… just drinking partners or something." Meredith mumbled.

"And that's not the same thing?"

"No"

"Cristina she's had a rough day maybe we should drop this." Izzie suggested.

"Fine, but I will know things Meredith" Cristina said firmly.

"Whatever… we're going to be late for rounds." She sighed while closer to the nurse's station.

As she walked closer she noticed Derek. He looked sad and alone reading over a chart until a brunette walked up to him with a huge smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: Humiliating Rose

"So you're going to behave while you stay here?" Mark asked while stepping off the elevator.

"Of coarse why wouldn't I? I'm always well behaved Uncle Markie Poo!"

"You are." He nodded. "But I get a strange feeling you might be up to something." He raised his eyebrows

"If you think I'm going to play matchmaker here, I'm not. Trust me I've learned my lesson the last time when I tried to find you a sweet girl." She sighed.

"She wasn't sweet when I got done with her." He smirked.

"Ugh TMI. Why must you dirty everything up…" she trailed off as something caught her eye.

Mark was about to respond, but noticed Mia was now suddenly very distracted. Rose was all over Derek, who was now looking uncomfortable. That wasn't the only thing they saw. Meredith was standing with her interns mumbling off orders while stealing glance at Derek. This had disaster written all over it. What made things worse was Mia wasn't standing next to him anymore. She was now doing a catwalk like walk over to them. Mark was now amused to see what was up her sleeve.

"Derek last night was nice we should go out again sometime." Rose smiled while popping a skittle into her mouth and leaning closer to him.

"Yea" was all he could say.

Rose was about to speak, but some gorgeous young girl came waltzing right up to them.

"Derek" the stranger smiled while kissing his cheek.

"Mia" he smiled.

Mia looped her arm through Derek's while leaning a little on him. "Hi" she said to Rose.

Rose couldn't say anything because she was now confused. What she knew about Derek Shepherd was he dated the legendary Ellis Grey's daughter Meredith Grey and was married to Neonatal God Addison Forbes Montgomery. He asked her out last night because he was now free, but now he had this gorgeous young supermodel hanging on his arm that said otherwise. Yes he was friends with the hospital manwhore Mark Sloan, but she never thought of Derek as a playboy himself.

Derek had an idea of what she was thinking. "Rose this is…" but Derek was cut off.

"I'm Mia Warren. You are?" she giggled while twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

Mark was now leaning against the nurse's station chuckling with amusement. Mia was putting on a show for the interns and residents to embarrass Rose. He knew she was on better terms with Derek after their talk last night, but this was her way of being on her new friend Meredith team.

"I'm Rose. Who are you?" she snapped

Why was this girl all over him. This was now her time to be with Derek Shepherd. For the past year she admired him from afar, but he had a girlfriend and a wife. This wasn't happening this was supposed to be her turn.

"Well if you knew Derek well enough you would know. Oh and candy isn't very good for you teeth." She said nodding towards the Skittles. Mia was smirking at her while laying her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Derek!" Rose huffed.

He couldn't find his voice. He knew what Mia was doing and she was doing a hell of a job doing it. He wasn't going to yell at her or even scold her. There were too many people around. He knew this because he could hear the audience. The audience being Yang, Karev, O'Malley, Stevens, and Mark. Their laughs were loud, but another sound caught him off guard. It was his Meredith's giggle. It melted his heart to hear her giggling. He didn't realize it but a wide smile was now evident on his face.

Rose was now irritated and mortified. It was like high school all over again. The beautiful girl was now throwing in her face that she didn't have the "It" boy of the school. Now she was looking at Derek and he has a blissfully happy smile on his face. This was her time with him and it was being ruined.

"Sorry" was all he could say amongst all the laughter.

"I have surgery… I need to go." And just like that she was gone.

Derek finally realized Mia just humiliated Rose. He grabbed he arm gently. "What was that?" he growled in a whisper so no one could hear.

"What?" Mia smiled innocently.

Derek started to speak again, but was cut off by Mark. "Well this beautiful girl needs to eat." He said while looping his arm though Mia's and pulling her away from Derek. "Breakfast Mama Mia?"

"I'm starving. Bye Uncle Derek" she said while kissing his cheek and leaving with Mark.

In the distance Meredith was watching and didn't notice Cristina standing next to her.

"I think I might want to be friends with her if she keeps that up!" Cristina said quite amused.


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations of Love

Two days had passed. Two days of quiet. Two days of no Derek or Rose. It had been two days since Rose was humiliated in front of the whole surgical floor. She hadn't seen Mia either. The nurses were plotting against the supermodel stranger. They all were trying to find out who she was and where she came from for Rose. Meredith thought of Mia as a younger version of herself, before all of the Mommy and Daddy issues. Just by what happened the other day she could tell Mia was a force to be reckoned with. She also thought that in some strange alternate universe they could have been great friends, but now she wasn't around. Derek probably shipped her back to wherever she came from because he was an ass like that. That was the story of Meredith's life though she started to like someone and they were gone with a blink of an eye. She wasn't going to dwell on that though she had to find Mark for a consult. She looked everywhere except his office.

She approached Mark's office and could hear music. It sounded like The Clash. She smiled a little at the memory of Derek telling her The Clash was his favorite band. Knocking on the door she heard a muffled "come in".

Mia sat at the desk her hair in a messy ponytail, jean overalls, and a white t-shirt on. Her hands were covered with a colored chalky substance. Marks office was usually messy, but now it was very clean except for a stack of medical books holding up a sketchpad.

Mia looked up to see who it was while turning down the music.

"Hi Meredith." She smiled.

"Mia uh hi… I thought you left?"

"Me? No I'm afraid Seattle is stuck with me for a while." She giggled. "So what brings you to Markie's office?"

"I have a patient that's going to need a tissue expansion." She explained.

"Really that sounds cool, but unfortunately he went to the deli down the street. He was whinnying about interns not getting his order right."

"He would cry about that." She said rolling her eyes. "Um I paged him and he won't answer."

"Oh you mean you tried to contact this?" Mia said picking up Mark's pager and waving it.

"How's that going to help me?" she groaned.

"Well you can sit in here and wait. He should be back soon." She said hopefully.

"Okay" Meredith said while leaning over the desk to see what Mia was doing.

The picture she was staring at was breathtaking. It looked to be Venice. It had been 5 years since Meredith had been to Italy, but she would always remember Venice. Venice was one of the most beautiful cities she had ever been to. "Venice?" Meredith asked.

"Yea I was there about 6 months ago." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh… um I was there 5 years ago." She said biting her lip.

"Really? It's such a beautiful city." Mia said.

Meredith could tell she was sad. Since she met Mia she knew she was bright and shiny, but now the look on her face was heartbreaking. Mia was concentrating on drawing what looked to be a gorgeous man.

"Who… who is that? You… Sorry it's none of my business." Meredith said quickly.

"No Mer, It's okay. I can tell you who he is." Mia smiled slightly.

"Okay"

"His name was Smith. He was my first true love." She sighed.

"Was?"

"Yes was." A lump in her throat started to form. Mia sighed. It had been 6 months she needed to tell at least one person about this. She didn't know why, but she completely trusted Meredith.

"We both went to Berkley and dated for about 2 years. After graduation Smith insisted I go with him to his family reunion in Italy. No one in my family knew about our relationship. They met him a few times, but just thought he was a friend. I wasn't ashamed of him, its just every time I went home everyone was concerned about Uncle Derek's marriage, or one of the kids. I just didn't want them prying in my life. I wish they would've known because God did I love him, Meredith."

"Mi, What happened to Smith?" Meredith murmured afraid to hear her answer.

"About 3 months before we graduated he complained about headaches and he stumbled a little when he walked. He brushed it off as stress due to finals, but I should have noticed. We lived together, hell I come from a family of all doctors… I should have known." She said her shoulders shaking as sobs started to escape.

Meredith sat on the arm of the chair hugging Mia. Trying to calm her down. Meredith didn't do the comfort thing with people she barely knew. She was always the dark and twisty one. This girl was her, she knew her pain because she was experiencing it too. Meredith knew one thing she would do anything for Mia not to feel this pain. "Shhh… you…don't need to finish." She suggested.

"No I can't avoid this any longer." Mia said firmly through her cries.

"Alright, but if you need to you can stop."

Mia nodded and then continued. "We had stayed in Venice for about a week. Smith decided to explore the rest of Italy so he planned a trip to a vineyard he used to spend his summers at. He was pale the morning we left. I offered to drive, but he insisted he could. We were driving and I look over at him and in… that… moment… his eyes rolled back and that's all I remember." She said still in shock as the memories flashed in her mind.

"Oh Mia" she breathed.

"It was a cerebral aneurysm rupture that killed him not the car accident. He died quick the doctors said he probably felt no pain. They said I was lucky I had not a scratch on me, just suffered from a concussion. The car was non-existent. Completely totaled." She whispered.

Meredith started to speak, but Mia continued. "He was going to propose." She said pulling the long chain from under her shirt it held a flawless purplish pink diamond surrounded by hand-set round diamonds around the band. "His mother gave me the ring and told me he would love me for eternity. She said he died loving me." She sighed heavily through her tears.

Meredith didn't know how long they sat there. She knew she was crying with Mia. This young girl lost the love of her life for good. Meredith didn't know what it was to lose a love like this. She thought she did, but she didn't. Derek was alive and there. She could not let their love pass her by because she had trust and abandonment issues. Mia couldn't see Smith look or even touch her all she had was a memory of how he loved her, but Derek was there all the time looking at Meredith and loving her even though she pushed him away. In that moment Meredith realized she couldn't be finished because she knew she was completely madly in love with Derek Shepherd and she couldn't lose that… ever.

Mia lifted her head up as her sobs slowed "I think I could use my drinking partner tonight." She said sadly.

Meredith just nodded. Knowing she had to be there for Mia.

**Guys thanks for the reviews!! Trust me there is going to be a lot more. Hope you enjoy!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Stupid Nurses

"Hahn saw Mia leaving my office today." Mark stated while finishing off his scotch.

"Are you saying you're using my niece to make Hahn jealous?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"So you think she was jealous?" he said hopeful.

"Mark you clearly need to seek help." Derek sighed.

"Derek she could be the love of my life." Mark said seriously.

"She's not the love of your life. You just can't handle rejection well."

"Whatever she's just playing hard to get." he smirked.

"Who's playing hard to get?" Mia asked while setting two glasses of scotch down.

"Dr.Hahn apparently." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"You mean the intense women I met in the elevator earlier? She asked me if I was the princess of pretty and prettier." She said confused.

"See jealous." Mark nodded.

"Mark she's not jealous, she's insulting our manliness." Derek sighed.

"Well you two should come and join us over at the bar." She insisted changing the subject.

"Meredith's over there." Derek whispered. Glancing over at her and for a moment their eyes met.

"Yea your point?" Mia shrugged.

"Mia…" Derek started, but was cut off by Mark.

"Grey made a full out of Shep he has moved on. Now if you don't mind we have to further discuss my relationship with Hahn."

"Fine I'll let you both continue with your little bromance!" she huffed "You know where I'll be." Nodding towards the bar.

Mia returned to the bar where Cristina was finishing up telling Meredith about hardcore surgery she scrubbed in on.

"You done fraternizing with the enemy McDreamette?" Cristina asked.

"Cris…" Meredith hissed.

"No Mer, it's ok." Mia said.

"McDreamy is an ass. He deserves suffering." Cristina shrugged "Though I'm impressed with this one." Nodding towards Mia.

"Cristina, Derek doesn't deserve to suffer. He's not the only one to blame." Meredith sighed.

Cristina was about to speak, but noticed Rose walking into the bar, heading over to Mark and Derek's table. She sat down about a minute after that Mark start over to the bar looking annoyed. "She is a bitch, I have never hated women, but she…" he waved his hand over at Rose. "is a bitch." He roared.

"She needs to know personal space." Looking over at Rose grabbing Derek's thigh as he jumped. "We all know McDreamy loves sex, but that look on his face looks like terror." Cristina smirked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Meredith breathed trying to hold back the unshed tears.

"Ok that's it Cristina I don't know you and Mark I've know you all of my life, but this has got to stop. You both are supposed to be their best friends, but neither one of you supports they're being together."

"He lies to her." Cristina shrugged.

"She drags him along on a leash." Mark defended.

"See here's the thing that's your opinions not theirs. They're both madly deeply in love. Do you both not see the way they look at each other because if you don't you both are blind and that would be bad considering your both freakin surgeons! We're going to try something and you both can disagree with me, but you will do as I say. You Mark Sloan and Cristina Yang will leave them alone. If they ask for you opinions you will give positive feedback not negative. Meredith and Derek are always there for the both of you. Now if you excuse me I have to handle something." Mia got up and headed over to Derek's table for round 2 with Rose.

Cristina and Mark sat in shock. "The girl has guts I give her that." Cristina said.

"That's for damn sure." Mark sighed.

Mia made her way across the bar when two women stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nurse Debbie asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She repeated.

"I don't need to explain myself." Mia defended.

"Let her be. They're happy together." Olivia said nodding towards Rose.

"Seriously?" Mia asked incredulously.

"We already know you're some troublemaking whore. First Shepherd, then Sloan. Next you'll probably go after Karev." Olivia accused.

"Who?" Mia asked. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"A group of us saw you coming out of Sloan's office looking disheveled." Olivia continued.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked disbelievingly grabbing on her chair-trying find her ring. These women were calling her a whore, but she only loved one person, Smith.

Derek saw the ambush and tried to get up to get to her. Mia looked like she was about to cry. Rose grabbed his hand. "Rose?"

"Derek its either that slutty child or me. The choice is yours" she huffed.

"Well seeing as though that slutty child is my niece and I practically raised her I'm going to choose her." With that he got up to get Mia, but then he noticed Meredith was handling it. That's when his heart skipped a beat.

"You both need to leave her alone." Meredith growled.

"Dr. Grey this doesn't concern you." The both said in unison.

"Anything Mia involved concerns me"

"Dr.Grey…" Nurse Debbie started.

"No you don't get to call her a whore. Me you can, but her no. All you people do is gossip."

"She doesn't work at the hospital and she hides in either Dr. Shepherd or Dr. Sloan's office for the past three days." Olivia defended.

"So it's a crime to hang out in your uncles office? Because all I ever did when I was younger was stay in my mother's office while she worked." Meredith hissed.

"Uncles?" They asked confused.

"Yes uncles all you nurses should be ashamed!" Meredith scolded.

With that Meredith grabbed Mia's hand while pulling her through the bar to leave.

"Mer where are we going?" she whispered with tears still streaming down her face.

"Home" she mumbled.

Meredith was beyond pissed and shocked. She was pissed because the nurses were petty bitches who ambushed people and jumped to conclusions. She was shocked because the feisty, force of nature Meredith hasn't shown her face in months, but all the sudden came forward.

"Mer I can go back to The Archfield." Mia said.

"No you're my friend, friends stay at my house." She said firmly.

"Okay"

Then Derek stopped them. "Mi, are you ok?" he said while looking her in the eyes pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yea I'm good" she whimpered.

"Uh where are you going?" he asked awkwardly looking at Meredith with their look.

"She's going home" Meredith said

"Home?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Home." She said firmly.

"Mer, you don't have to. She can stay with me or Mark."

"Der as long as she's in Seattle she will stay with me" she said firmly. "Besides what women would want to in a trailer in the woods or have to share a room with a manwhore." She giggled.

Meredith was teasing him. He hadn't seen her so protective before. He was starting to believe maybe she was trying to be better for herself.

"See you ladies tomorrow then?"

"Yes Uncle Derek, Night." Mia said while kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Mer" he grinned

"No problem Der" she smiled then turned to leave with Mia.

Maybe there is hope he thought.


	11. Chapter 11: Barn Yard Lover

Last night Meredith took his niece home. He asked where they were going and she said home. While Mia is in Seattle Mer's home is her home. He knew Meredith was always kind hearted, but what she did last night amazed Derek. Mia was in some sort of conflict with the nurses and Meredith saved her. Maybe that was a sign that this is not over. If it was over she wouldn't have befriended Mia. Would she?

"Derek" Rose said breaking him from his thoughts.

"Rose" he nodded.

"I came to apologize"

"Apologize." He nodded.

"Yes I acted like a child last night and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating your niece. She seems like a very lovely girl." She smiled.

"Thanks for the apology Rose, but I'm not the one that needs to forgive you. Mia does." He stated annoyed.

"I will be apologizing to her."

"Good."

"Derek I hope this doesn't mess up what we have." She said grabbing his arm slightly leaning into him.

"What we have?" he questioned.

"Yea, I know we've only been out on one date, but I feel a connection."

"Uh… I think it's best if we remain friends for right now. I don't think I should jump into something new quite yet." He said lamely.

"Well I'll wait for you Derek, whenever you're ready." She said kissing his cheek then trying to make a quick escape before he could reply.

"Seriously McDreamy I never pictured you as one for the farm life." Cristina said sarcastically.

"Farm life?"

"Yea farm life you know wanting to date a horse and all." Cristina shrugged.

"Dr. Yang did you need something or are you here to belittle me for your entertainment?" he sighed.

"Actually I just was going to ask if McDreamette is running the halls." She said quickly.

"McDreamette?"

"Your McDreamy so she's McDreamette by default." Cristina said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you care if Mia's here?"

"No reason… just wondering." She said coolly.

"Wait a minute you like her. Cristina Yang actually likes a Shepherd." Derek realized.

"I do not! I'm just… I guess you can say concerned about what happened last night."

"At Joe's?"

"No Mer was up with her the whole night." She frowned slightly.

"What? Why?" he frowned.

"You can blame your barn yard lover. She told all the nurses Mia was a whore, fulling around with both you and Sloan."

"Rose said Mia was a whore?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well not to her face, but she had Nurse Debbie and Olivia ambush her."

"So that's why Meredith saved her." He sighed.

"Yes… wow, you're kind of slow today."

"No I'm not. I just have a lot to take in."

"Mer?" she questioned.

"The Mer stuff and the Mia being here." He covered.

"Maybe you should talk to Mia because last night was bad. Very bad. She kept clutching that massive rock on her necklace calling out some guys name."

"A ring?"

"Yea, from Tiffany's, flawless cut pink diamond with diamonds lining the band." She mused.

Derek raised his eyebrows at her.

"You don't look at me like that. I grew up in Beverly Hills so I know things." Cristina shrugged.

"Well Dr. Yang she has never been engaged and hasn't dated anyone in years." He said.

"McDreamy that rock says other wise." She sat the chart down. "I have surgery. Be careful not to get hay in your hair." She smirked and turned and left.

How could Rose call his Park Avenue Princess a whore? Mia was lovable, no one ever disliked her. Meredith took care of her and protected her. That made Derek's heart skip a beat. She was acting like Mia was her family. Meredith didn't do families, but she took his niece in like she was hers. She didn't even take to Lexie like that. This was amazing to him; his Meredith was taking a huge step. This had to be his sign.


	12. Chapter 12: Seriously? Laundry?

It was noon and she was beyond exhausted. Who would of thought taking care of a 22 year old would be a lot of work. Meredith was more then happy that she had today day off. She spent the majority of the night being there for Mia. It was hard to explain but the girl who was finally sleeping upstairs was her family. She felt the need to protect and defend her. Which for Meredith Grey was extremely weird. Pulling her from her thoughts there was a gentle knock at the door.

"What now?" she groaned to her self, reaching for the doorknob.

"Mer." Derek smiled.

"Derek… what… why are you here? Why aren't you at work?" she questioned.

"I took the day off to visit you and check on Mia." He shrugged

"Visit m… me?"

"Yea" he said with the McDreamy smile. "Where's Mia?"

"Upstairs, she finally fell asleep about a half hour ago." Meredith sighed.

"She just fell asleep?" he frowned.

"We had a rough night."

"Rough night?"

"Ok Derek you're doing that thing when you get nervous you repeat everything I say in a form of a question." She pointed out.

"I don't do that." He frowned.

"You do" she smiled. "Cristina called and told me you were slow. As soon as she said that I knew what she meant."

"I'm glad that I entertain you and Cristina." He said rolling his eyes.

"We might just even have to keep you around." She giggled leaning forward a bit.

"You might." he breathed leaning in.

"Do you want to go sit in the living room or something since Mia is sleeping?" she said while stepping back.

"Sure." He smiled.

Meredith sat on the couch next to Derek. She leaned into him a little bit and put her feet on the coffee table. She was well aware of flirting with Derek. For the past few days she had hope that maybe her and Derek weren't over. Derek had his arm around her as it rested on the couch. Meredith didn't realize the TV had been turned on. She was just so content with him being close to her.

"So how has your day off been so far?"

"Well it's barely lunch and I'm exhausted." She sighed

"Sorry"

"For what?" she said looking up.

"If it wasn't for Mia you would have had slept." He sighed.

"No Derek she is no problem and never will be." She said firmly.

"That's good to know." He smiled. "Why was she having trouble sleeping?"

"That is for her to tell you when she's ready."

"Okay I can deal with that answer." He nodded.

"So how's things with you?" she asked casually.

"Is it how's things or Rose?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Derek…" she started and was cut off.

"Mer, I'm not seeing Rose. Especially after what she did to Mia."

"So you know?"

"Yes I know and I'm beyond pissed. That girl upstairs is like my daughter and no one should ever treat her that way. I am grateful she had you there watching out for her." Derek smiled.

"It wasn't a problem Der." She murmured moving closer.

"I know… God you're amazing." He said hovering in front of her lips

"Um… I need to go get the laundry." Meredith said while pulling back and rushing to the laundry room.

Seriously? Laundry? That had to be the lamest excuse ever to use as an escape, but they almost kissed. She needed to take a time out. Yes she was trying to fight for Derek, but she needed to know exactly what they needed to be. Meredith loved that man with all of her heart. She just couldn't let him know he did actually own her heart. As she grabbed the load out of the dryer then looked up to see him leaning in the doorway smirking at her.

"Seriously? Laundry?" he said reading her thoughts.

"I needed to get it." She insisted.

"Right this very second?" he questioned.

"Yes I couldn't just let it sit in here. What if everyone came home and then wanted to change and go out? And when they went to change they had no clean clothes? Then Izzie, Alex, George, and Lexie would have to be naked until all the clean clothes were delivered back to there drawers and closets. Do you want me to be responsible for them to being naked Derek until they got clean clothes?" she rambled quickly.

"As much as I loved your rambled point, I'm sure they all have some clean clothes in their rooms Mer." He laughed.

"Whatever." She pouted.

"I love that pout." He whispered. His lips crashing into hers.

"Der" she breathed.

With that Derek picked her up and sat her on top of the washer. Hands started roaming while clothing was being discarded on the floor. They weren't moving urgently. This wasn't something cheap or anything like sex & mockery. It was something of love. Derek leaned his head against hers and looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Mer." And to his surprise with out hesitation she whispered, "I love you so much Derek." With that they became one. Meredith and Derek didn't know it yet, but in this moment their lives would be changing.


	13. Chapter 13: Communicating

She knew it was late because when she looked out the window it was now dark. For the first time in six months she was mourning. She told everything to Meredith and even Izzie. Izzie came in with muffins and sat with her. To Mia's surprise Izzie had an idea of what she was going through and that made her feel not alone. Just being in Seattle felt right. She was destined to meet these people who she could relate to. Mia finally got why her uncle loved it here so much. It was truly home.

Mia walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, but then something on the couch caught her eye. Meredith was curled up on top of Derek. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck. Derek's left hand was in Mer's hair and his right was possessively wrapped around her. Derek started to shift and opened his eyes only to see Mia leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed a smile playing on her lips. He gently shifted Meredith off him and quietly got up.

"Kitchen" he whispered.

All Mia did was nod. Derek led her into the kitchen. Mia grabbed one of Izzie's muffins and hopped up on the counter.

"Well don't you just fit in?" he laughed.

"This is home or a least that's what Mer says." She shrugged.

"How was you nap?"

"I feel better." She said unconvincingly.

"So care to tell me what got you so upset?" he pressed.

"They called me a whore it was nothing." She shrugged.

"It was something Mi. I've never seen you this upset before." He sighed.

"Uncle Derek." She groaned.

"No I used to be the person you told everything to and now I feel like the odd man out."

"If I tell you there can't be any lecturing what so ever."

"Agreed, I just want to know what's got my Mia so upset." Derek said softly.

"Remember Smith?"

He nodded.

"Well we dated and lived together for two years." She said quickly.

"Okay, I like him he is a good guy why would I lecture." He said not getting why she hid this.

"Because of this." Mia grabbed her ring around the chain.

Derek stood and held the ring. It was the ring Cristina told him about and it definitely was an engagement ring. The ring was beautiful. It was Mia.

"Mia it's beautiful, but where is Smith? Did you leave him?" he asked concerned.

"No I would never leave him, but he left me." Mia said as tears started to form.

"Bastard. Mark and I will kick his ass." He said through gritted teeth.

"No it's not like that Uncle Derek." She sighed.

"What is it like? That stupid boy left you."

"He was not stupid, he was my first love. He left because he died." She whispered.

"Died?" he said in shock.

"We went to Italy and were in a car accident because he had a cerebral aneurysm rupture. The rupture killed him not the accident. He was supposed to propose the day he died." Mia whimpered trying to remain strong.

"Oh my God, Mia" he said sympathetically.

"I…just… can't… be brave… anymore." She cried.

Derek wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. "Shhhh it's alright." He told her softly. "You'll be alright, Mi." She just shook her head on his shoulder. "How long has it been?"

"Six months." She breathed not looking at him.

"Who have you told?"

"Just Mer and Izzie." She murmured into his shoulder.

"You could have told me." He said lifting her chin up so she would look at him.

"I was afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because everyone in our family are doctors and Smith was going to be an architect. You all would have thought the artist thing was his idea."

"Mi, You need to give us a little credit. When have I ever been judgmental with you?"

"Never."

"So why start now?"

"I'm sorry"

"You have no need to apologize. No matter what I'll always be proud of you." He said leaning his head against her forehead.

"I love you Uncle Derek." Mia whispered.

"I love you too Mi." Derek whispered.

She sat up a little and took a bite of her muffin. "Enough about my issues." She sniffled. "Care to discuss what I witnessed in there." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing to really discuss. We haven't even discussed what that was." Derek sighed.

"Well you two were cuddled on the couch. Looks like you love each other." Mia said logically.

"We do, but Mi it's not that easy." He frowned.

"You don't have hope?"

"No I do, it's just we need to work on the communication stuff." He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Mer and I have a history of not communicating." He sighed.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"We're talking a breather as you called it. I can tell she's fighting and I will fight to."

"Good." She nodded. "So the barn yard lover is gone?"

"You shouldn't be allowed near Cristina." He groaned. "I told Rose we could be just friends."

"Friends? She called me a whore!" she said a little to loudly.

"Mia I was being polite. She is probably too embarrassed of the way she acted to talk to me."

"Whatever. The horse creeps my out." Mia said scrunching her nose.

"Name calling is immature Mi." he sighed.

"Mer was the one to come up with the horse concept." She grinned.

"Oh really?" he smiled. "Well I guess that's ok then." He chuckled.

"Uncle Derek you in love." Mia stated.

"I am." He had the McDreamy smile.

Derek knew he and Meredith needed to decide what was going on. He knew earlier wasn't about sex & mockery, but they need to communicate. She couldn't leave when she pleased and neither could he. He had hope, but they would both have to fight like hell for this. This was their beginning. Meredith was his world. He just needed to know that he was hers.


	14. Chapter 14: Clean Up Trip

She had been in Seattle for about two months. Meredith convinced her maybe she should move some of her California life there. Mia couldn't do it by herself. Because when she stepped foot in her apartment… their apartment Mia knew she would break down. Meredith volunteered to go with her to help out. Mia knew though that Meredith wanted a get away from Derek. Yes they were sort of dating, but Meredith was still scared to let him in. There had been no sex. An occasional kiss here or there, but Mark told her that there was no sex. They were going slow and taking steps. Meredith was kind of quiet on the flight and looked sick when they hit turbulence. Mia's heart went out to her. She figured Meredith just wasn't a flyer.

"We're here" Mia sighed.

"Huh?"

"We're at the apartment."

"Oh you're home."

"No my home is your house."

"Right… Mi maybe we should stay at a hotel or something."

"No I need to overcome this." She said shaking her head.

"Okay." Meredith nodded.

"Besides once we get in there we can order pizza." Mia beamed.

"Pizza with everything on it and peanut butter." She smiled.

"Ew… I hope you mean as a side and not on your pizza." Mia said scrunching her nose.

"Oh my god!!" she squealed. "Peanut butter on pizza is the best, I learned that a few weeks ago." Meredith grinned.

"Since I moved in I've noticed you have weird food combinations." She said unlocking the door.

"They might be weird, but they're delicious." She trailed off taking in Mia's studio apartment. There were paintings and sketches everywhere. Dust was evident on the art.

Mia was in the other room calling for the pizza and then returned.

"Mi, you work is beautiful." Meredith breathed looking at her..

"Thanks… none of this will be in the show though." She sighed.

"Why?"

"These were done for him." Nodding towards the pictures of her and a gorgeous guy on the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have some for the show done, but I have six months to finish the rest of the collection." Mia smiled slightly.

"You're work is just amazing. Derek and I are so proud of you and can't wait to go to your show."

"Derek and I? What is the deal with you and my dear uncle." She said raising her eyebrows.

"No deal we're just… taking slow sexy steps." Meredith smiled thing of Derek.

"He looked like I was stealing his puppy when we left him at the terminal gate." Mia giggled.

"Derek always looks like that when go off with friends." She sighed.

"He's madly in love with you."

"I'm madly in love with him…" she whispered.

"Ok, then what holding you both back? Because every time we all go out to dinner you and him are practically having eye sex. I hate to say this because he's my uncle, but Mark says that's the department where you guys lack."

"I have severe trust and abandonment issues so I'm getting ready."

"Whatever, It's just ridiculous to me that you two are somewhat dating. Also you never leave the house. Any time I go to Joe's it's with Cris and Markie."

"I just like staying home and I go out." Meredith defended.

"Cris says you've officially gone boring. Not to mention the knitting with Izzie." She rolled he eyes.

"The knitting is calming and don't knock it until you've tried it." She said poking Mia.

"Ok, you have fun with the knitting." Mia giggled getting up to get the door.

"Micky!!!" she exclaimed.

"Mia you're back." He grinned.

"No actually I am staying in Seattle."

"Oh very cool. So you now like peanut butter on your pizza?"

"No it's for my future aunt." She whispered nodding to Meredith.

"Dude she's hot."

"Ok bye."

"Remember Mi, if you need anything call me." He winked.

"Bye Micky." She groaned shutting the door.

Mia and Meredith sat eating there pizza. Mia couldn't believe someone so tiny could consume a little over half of the pizza especially with peanut butter on it.

"Mer, I love you, but what I just witnessed made me sick. How can you not be sick?"

"I think I'm going to be." Meredith said looking for the bathroom.

"Last room at the end of the hall." Mia called.

Mia got up to see if Meredith was ok. When she walked into the bathroom Meredith had her face pressed against the cold floor.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I will be." She murmured.

"I know someplace we can go to get rid of the nausea."

"Ok I feel like vital organs came up." She groaned.

"Are you good to move?"

"Yea, lets go to the car." Meredith said slowly getting up.

Mia thought that maybe she could take Meredith to her doctor. Pete was a holistic doctor. He always gave Mia remedies for stupid things. She hadn't been in to see him since before Smith's death. If anyone could help her out it would be him. Meredith was a doctor and she would probably call him a quack because that's what her mother called him, but he was excellent at what he does.


	15. Chapter 15: Surprises

Oceanside Wellness Center was huge. Not as huge as Seattle Grace, but it was huge. Meredith figured celebrities probably came here. The elevator was a little creepy, she felt like she was being watched. When they arrived to their floor there was a guy on the TV and a stack of books with him on it. Definitely celebrities. Meredith walked in awe to the reception desk where some cute boy greeted Mia.

"Mia, long time no see." He smiled widely.

"Dell! How's my favorite surfing partner?" she grinned.

"Lonely since you left. I have to go on my lunch breaks alone." He playfully pouted.

"I bet you survive." She giggled.

"Where have you been? Last time we talked you were headed for Italy."

"I went and now I'm living is Seattle." She frowned and then smiled a McDreamette smile as Cristina called it thinking of Seattle.

"Seattle? Why there?" he asked curiously.

"I have an art show in about six months and my uncle lives there."

"Very cool. Mi, I expect a VIP pass to this art show."

"Definitely."

"Who is this you brought with you?"

"Meredith, she's a friend from Seattle. She's actually why we're here. I brought her to see Pete."

"Meredith Grey?" he said looking at Pete's schedule.

"Yea that's me."

"Hi, I'm Dell welcome to Oceanside. Just follow me." He smiled a boyish smile.

Meredith grabbed Mia's hand while they walked to the room. Meredith looked around at the different offices. The guy from the TV was in one and he looked like he was in a heated discussion with a woman in his office. The next one had a women with crazy curly hair she had her head in her hands. The last room across from them had a red head, but Meredith couldn't see her face.

"Ok Mer if you can just right you history down for me." Dell said hand her the clip board.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Pete will be here in a few."

"Thanks Dell" Mia smiled.

Meredith had been feeling off for the past few weeks. She didn't want to say anything because it was nothing, but that pizza sent her over. She had to have it. She craved it. Meredith was deep in thought until she heard Mia squeal.

"Pete!!" Mia exclaimed hugging the older man.

"How's my favorite ball of energy doing?" he grinned.

"Good."

"Mia as much as I love seeing you, your name isn't on the chart." He playfully frowned.

"That's because I'm here with the patient." Mia said nodding towards Meredith.

"Hi I'm Dr. Pete Wilder." he said shaking Meredith's hand. "Don't listen to Mia if she called me a quack." He laughed

"Dr. Meredith Grey" she smiled.

"You're name sounds familiar."

"You probably heard of my mother Ellis Grey."

"I actually worked with her in Beijing when she was with the UN." He smiled.

"Oh." Was all Meredith could say she didn't like to talk about her mother because then she had to tell them of her death and then she was given sympathy.

Pete sensed she became uncomfortable at the mention of her mother so he changed the subject.

"So what brings you ladies in today."

"Meredith had pizza with peanut butter on it and got sick." Mia said scrunching her nose.

"Hmmm" he thought. "Before I give you an herbal supplement for the nausea I need to know if you've had other symptoms."

"I've been feeling off lately." She said quietly. Knowing Mia had a concerned look on her face.

"Off? Would that be your medical assessment?" he said a smile pulling at his lips.

"No. It's just I've had nausea and dizziness only when I'm exhausted." Meredith said quickly.

"The peanut butter pizza, was that a normal food choice?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"I've been eating it for the past few weeks." She shrugged.

"Ok have you had sex lately?"

"What?" she frowned.

"I have a hunch of what is wrong with you so if you can answer the question please." He explained.

"It's been a couple months."

"I can give you something for the nausea, but we will have to talk to the OBGYN."

"Why?" she said worried.

"Because I think you might be pregnant. I'll be right back." He said smiling leaving the room.

"Pregnant?" Mia said in shock.

"Mi, Your jaw on the floor isn't helping." She sighed.

"Sorry. So it's Uncle Derek's… I mean if you are."

All Meredith could do is nod. Then her and Mia's attention was pulled to a familiar red head walking through the door.

"Hi I'm Dr. Montgomery." She said cheerfully looking down at the chart.

"Addison?" they both said in unison.

"Amelia?" she said looking at Mia then to Meredith "Meredith?"

"That's why your name was familiar." Pete smirked earning a glare from all three women.


	16. Chapter 16: Being a girl

"Pete I don't think we need you in here." Addison snapped.

"But Addison all the fun is about to begin." Pete chuckled.

"Pete" she hissed.

"Fine… fine" he said throwing his hands up in surrender. "But I will be back… It's my office." He grinned.

"So Amelia is this your attempt at revenge?" Addison said raising her eyebrows looking up from the chart.

"What?"

"You bringing Dr. Grey here." Addison said nodding towards Meredith.

"Seriously? Addison don't flatter yourself. She got sick I brought her to see Pete who I've known for the past five or so years. So this is not an attempt of revenge." Mia hissed.

"Amelia watch the tone." Addison glared.

"Addison we're not here to cause trouble. No one even knew you came out here." Meredith sighed.

"Oh… Um Pete said he thinks you might be pregnant." She mumbled.

"That's what he said his hunch was." She nodded.

"Ok we'll do the blood test and if you are we can do an ultrasound."

All Meredith could do was nod. Addison silently drew the blood. Then she gave it to Dell to run to the lab. Addison left the room saying she would be back shortly. After she left Pete snuck back into the room.

"So you're the infamous Meredith Grey?" he said curiously.

"So it seems." Meredith sighed.

"Does Addison freaking talk about her?" Mia demanded.

"No Sam has. Addison never talks about her past. Well more like her ex-husband." Pete grinned loving the situation a little too much. "How do you know our lovely Addison Mia?"

"She's my ex-aunt." Mia said flatly.

"Oh so you have lots of dirt."

"Thirteen years worth." She nodded

"I feel like I just hit the jackpot."

"You like her Pete" Meredith said finally speaking up.

"No she just drives people crazy with her almighty attitude." He said shaking his head.

"So you've noticed that too?" Mia nodded.

Addison came back into the room with Naomi in tow. Growing even more annoyed that Pete was there. "Pete I thought I told you to leave." Addison sighed.

"My office."

"Fine."

"Amelia and Mia this is Dr. Bennett."

"Hello… Um does this mean something's wrong with me?" Meredith said concerned.

"No, but you are in fact pregnant Meredith" Addison said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Dr. Bennett is here more so for me."

"Oh…" she breathed.

"Now lets get you an ultrasound."

Addison set up the machine and took out the wand. Mia stood next to Meredith holding her hand smiling at he excitingly. A swishing noise along with a steady thump filled the room.

"And that sound would be your baby's heart beat." Addison said.

"Oh my God, Mer. Uncle Derek's going to be ecstatic!" Mia whispered leaning her head against Meredith's.

"Derek" she smiled at the thought of having a child with him. He wanted this. He more then wanted this. She was scared, but couldn't help to feel excited. "Derek call Derek… I need him here… now!" she said starting to panic.

"Mer we can tell him when we get back in a few days." Mia reasoned.

"No… Derek… now." She whimpered.

"I'll call him Mer, just calm down."

**Back in Seattle**

"Man, Grey's only been gone for a few hours and you're a girl."

"I'm not a girl." Derek frowned.

"You are whiny and act like Mia stole something from you."

"Well she's the one who took her to LA." He pouted.

"She'll be back."

"I know it's just…" he sighed.

"You miss her." Mark realized.

"More then anything." Derek whispered.

"You can wait a few days Derek." Mark sighed as Derek's phone started to ring.

"Mia." He said concerned.

"Hey, Uncle Der! What's up?" Mia said sounding suspicious.

"I don't know you called me." He said looking worried at Mark.

"Um…Mer wants you here." She said looking at Meredith as she wiped her tears.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Calm down nothing is wrong everything is actually pretty great."

"Ok then why does she need me to come to LA?"

"She misses you." Mia said lamely.

"Mia Sloan Warren" he warned.

"Ok no middle name necessary Uncle Der… Just get your ass out here." She groaned causing Meredith to giggle slightly.

"Fine, but why do I have a bad feeling about this."

"Quit being such a girl and get out here." She said shutting her phone.

"Mark back to the airport and you're not allowed to talk to Mia.."

"Why?" he frowned.

"Mer said she needs me there and my niece just called me a girl." Derek sighed.

"You two are a sad pair." Mark sighed.

"I know." Derek chuckled.

**Back in LA**

"Ok he's being a girl, but he'll be here." Mia sighed.

"He's going to be so excited." Meredith giggled getting off the table.

"Meredith you can come back when Derek gets here if you… want him to hear the ultrasound." Addison smiled.

"Seriously?" she grinned.

"Yea Mia has the number she can schedule it with Dell." Addison said heading to the door with Naomi. "It was nice seeing you Amelia and Meredith." With that Addison was gone.

"Amelia" Pete said in a mocking tone. "Call me we'll do lunch before you leave."

"Sounds like a plan." Mia said giving him a hug.

"Meredith it was very fun meeting you." He said winking.

"You too." She nodded.

"Well that went well." Mia giggled.

"Barely, I don't think it was possible, but I think Addison hates me more." Meredith groaned.

"Addison just has her panties in a bunch" Mia shrugged.

"It's just I'm pregnant with her ex-husbands child… something she could have had."

"Mer, Uncle Derek didn't love her like he loves you." She sighed. "This baby was meant to be."

"I'm scared Mi." she quietly admitted.

"Nothing to be scared of. This baby is going to have the best parents ever." Mia grinned.

"You think so… what if I make it Dark and Twisty?"

"You won't look at me you helped me out and made me feel better." She insisted.

"Your not a baby Mi" she sighed.

"True, but Mer you're just going to be a great mother." She smiled. "Ok lets get go Uncle Dereka will be here in a couple hours." Mia giggled.

"He's going to be over the moon." Meredith giggled.

Meredith was scared out of her mind, but she knew this was right. It just felt right. Her and Derek were going to have a mini version of them running around. Which when she thought about it was kind of perfect.


	17. Chapter 17: We needed you

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here." Mark groaned.

"Now who's being a girl?" Derek laughed.

"I'm not being a girl Derek" Mark hissed. "It's a little over 2 a.m. and I'm exhausted."

"Mark take deep breaths."

Derek was about to knock on the door, but Mia heard the two bickering outside.

"Who would have thought you two were married." She giggled.

"Mia I'm not in the mood." Mark growled brushing past her.

"Aw why not Uncle Markie?" she innocently smiled following him to kiss his cheek.

Mark was just about to answer when Derek cut him off.

"Where's Mer?" he asked looking around.

"She's sleeping up stairs." Mia said as Derek ran past her. "What's up with him?" she frowned.

"Hmmm Let's see his niece calls him and tells him he needs to come to LA for his sort of girlfriend without giving him any details. Geez Mi I wonder why he is acting like that." He snapped sarcastically.

"Your bitchy when you're tired." Poking his nose. "Come on I have a spare bedroom with your name on it." She said dragging him down the hall.

Derek ran up the stairs two at a time. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Meredith curled up in the bed. She looked exhausted, but beautiful. Derek crouched down on the floor in front of her.

"Mer" he whispered pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Der, you're here." she breathed sleepily.

"Of coarse. You needed me."

"We needed you." She smiled.

"Mia needed me too?" he said confused.

"Not Mia." She shook her head grabbing Derek's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Mer, you're confusing me." He said running his hand in circles on her stomach.

"Well you're going to be a daddy." She whispered.

"You… pregnant… laundry room?" he stammered in shock.

"Laundry room." She nodded biting her lower lip.

"We… baby" he grinned widely jumping up on the bed pulling her into his arms.

"Baby" she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"There's going to be a mini version of us running around." He exclaimed.

"You're not freaking out?" she asked afraid to look at him.

"No Mer you just made me the happiest man alive." He said lifting her chin so she could look at him.

"I can't believe we'll be parents." She murmured.

"You're happy about this… right?"

"I am." She nodded smiling at him

"Mer, we're going to have to talk about things." He said gently.

"I know, but not tonight." She said snuggling closer to him.

"Fine." He sighed sadly.

"I love you Der."

"I love you too Mer." He said kissing her neck again.

"Tomorrow we can go hear the heart beat." She whispered.

"Heartbeat…wow." He said in awe.

"Hmm… sleep." She mumbled sleepily drifting off.

"Sleep."

His Meredith was carrying his child. To say he was ecstatic would be an understatement. Derek knew they had to talk. For the past few months she had been communicating more, but she still remained distant. Now they were going to be someone's parents. He needed her to talk because he didn't want his child to be brought into the mess that was their relationship. He loved her more then ever he just wanted for her to love him that much in return. Derek moved down and hovered over her stomach. "Daddy loves you so much and can't wait to meet you." He whispered placing a kiss where his child laid. Things just had to be perfect.


	18. Chapter 18: Checking out pretty boy

Oceanside why did that sound so familiar to him? Derek could have sworn he heard of this treatment facility. He just didn't know why the name stuck out in his head. They were waiting on the elevator and Derek gave Meredith a quick kiss.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?"

"I don't know I felt the same way yesterday." Meredith said kissing him. "Maybe we have elevator guilt." She giggled.

"So I should behave?" He pouted.

"Probably a good idea." She nodded.

"Why wouldn't Mia let Mark come? He said he read some article on this place." He said. "It's supposed to be the future of the medical community." Derek said in a mock of Mark's voice rolling his eyes.

"Mia needed help packing heavy things." She covered.

Meredith let the details of Addison being here slide. She didn't want him to be awkward. Meredith liked Addison, but it's just yesterday Mia had been a little difficult towards her. After they left Oceanside Mia told Meredith about what her mother had told her about Addison.

"_Uncle Derek doesn't like it, but mother is still friends with her." Mia started._

"_Mia she isn't that bad." Meredith sighed._

"_Did you know while she lived with Mark after Uncle Derek left she got pregnant."_

"_Mi…" she said afraid of where Mia was going with this._

"_No… she had an abortion and broke Mark. You want to know why she did it?"_

_Meredith shook her head. She didn't need to know. Addison wasn't a bad person. Since Meredith met Mia she never seen her have such distain for someone._

"_Well she got rid of it because she didn't want a baby with Mark she wanted one with Uncle Derek, but her plans were crushed when he met you. Now dear old Aunt Addie is baron." Mia hissed._

"_She can't have kids?" Meredith whispered with a tear going down her cheek. Meredith felt pain for her. She went in there basically throwing her and Derek's happiness in Addison's face._

"_No she can't the sad part is I think Mark is still in love with her. He would never admit it." Mia sighed._

So Mia was at the apartment protecting Mark. Meredith wasn't sure what Derek's reaction would be. Before Addison left they seemed to be on good terms. Almost like they were friends.

They got off the elevator hand in hand. The person on the TV caught Derek's eye.

"Sam?" he said

"Huh?" Meredith said looking up.

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone I knew."

Meredith only gave him a curious look. While dragging him over to Dell.

"Hi Meredith." Dell grinned.

"Hi Dell, This is my… Derek." She smiled.

"The proud papa?" Dell asked smiling.

"Yes." Derek said squeezing Meredith's hand

"Awesome. Let's head over to Pete's office."

"Pete? But I'm here to see…" she said until Dell cut her off.

"He wanted you to meet in there first. He'll be in here in a few." Dell said leading them into Pete's office.

Meredith had a feeling something was up as Dell made a quick exit.

"He was a little strange." Derek said.

"Yea he is." She sighed.

"Meredith!" Pete exclaimed coming through the door.

"Pete." She nodded.

"Dr. Pete Wilder. You are?" sticking out his hand. He couldn't believe Addison was married to this pretty boy. He wouldn't have ever thought her to be into pretty boys. To Pete the man in front of him looked a little dorky as well.

"Derek Shepherd" Derek said shaking his hand.

"Neurosurgeon?" he said. Addison was once married to a world-renowned neurosurgeon.

"Yes how did you know?"

"I read an article you wrote on a new age Alzheimer's treatments." Pete said a little impressed.

"An OBGYN interested in new age Alzheimer's treatment?" he said slightly confused.

"Actually I'm the holistic physician in these parts."

"But we're here for an ultrasound of the baby." Derek said confused looking at Meredith.

"I think Pete is continuing with his fun from yesterday." Meredith said glaring at Pete.

"Fun?"

"Meredith didn't tell you." He smirked.

"Meredith didn't tell me what?" Derek asked.

"Who her doctor is." Pete nodded.

"Mer who's your doctor?" He asked softly as he saw the nervous look she had on her face.

"Addison" Meredith whispered.

"As in my ex-wife?"

"Yes" she said having no idea why tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh Mer you could have told me." Derek said kissing her temple.

"I didn't want it to be awkward." She murmured.

"Mer, Addison and I are civilized adults. We don't hate each other."

"You don't hate each other?" She sniffled. "Damn hormones." Meredith thought to herself.

"No." he said running his fingers through her hair. "Speaking of Addie where is she?" Derek asked.

"She should be here any minute." Pete said smirking looking at his watch.

"Pete why did we have to meet in here?" Meredith asked annoyed.

"Because his ego is threatened and he has to see what Derek's like." Addison said smacking Pete in the back of the head with the chart.

"What?" Pete smirked.


	19. Chapter 19: Happy

"Derek" Addison nodded as she walked in the room with Naomi.

"Addie" Derek smiled.

"I apologize for Dr. My touch it heals." She said mocking Pete.

"You don't need to apologize for me." Pete glared.

"Oh but I do."

"Pete why are you stealing patients?" Naomi sighed.

"Naomi?" Derek interrupted.

"Derek. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks, I thought I saw Sam on the TV out there." He smiled.

"You did." Naomi nodded then grabbed Pete by the arm. "You let's go now!"

"Have you forgotten my office?" Pete asked in disbelief.

"I don't care. You using a patient for your Addison torture time is unprofessional." She scolded him while dragging Pete out of the room.

"And now my wing man is gone." Addison mumbled. "Sorry again about him. He studied with Monks so I think that is why he lacks human social skills."

"No problem, but why give me an inquisition?" Derek asked curious.

"Because he knew I was divorced and he hates that I like my privacy." She sighed.

"He is a very strange man."

"Well enough about crazy Pete why don't take a look at your child." She smiled at Derek and Meredith.

"Ok." Meredith said excitedly.

"Addison…" Derek started.

"Derek, don't this isn't awkward. I'm happy, you're happy that's all that matters." Addison said looking at the chart.

Derek stared suspiciously at her for a second. "You are happy." He realized.

"I am." She smiled.

"Good." He said happy to know they were both where they wanted to be in life.

"Now Meredith let's check you two out."

Meredith sat up on the table and let Addison put the gel on her slightly rounded stomach. Derek grabbed her hand gently squeezing it. He stared in awe. He couldn't believe he missed the signs of her body changing. She had a slight baby bump and her boobs were definitely bigger, but how could he notice with the two-month unspoken vow of celibacy they had.

"There's your baby. You're about ten weeks along."

"That's ours Mer." He whispered kissing his temple.

"Ours" she smiled through her tears.

"It looks like you both are in perfect health. You need to know though with your small frame the weight gain might be more rapid. I'm going to recommend Dr. Carlson at Seattle Grace for the remainder of the pregnancy." She said writing more on the chart.

"He's the best there?" Derek said unsure. He heard of the doctor knowing he was good, but he wanted the best.

"He is. He may not be the head of the neonatal unit, but he is the best I've worked with there."

"Good we want the best." He nodded.

"Of coarse you do." Addison said knowing he would.

Derek's phone started to ring. "It's the hospital I have to take it." He said excusing himself from the room.

"Um… Meredith thanks for not bringing Amelia." Addison said awkwardly.

"I figured it was for the best. She's with Mark for the day." Meredith nodded.

"Mark's here?" she frowned.

"Yes he flew in with Derek last night."

"Oh… Amelia hates me." Addison blurted out. "She seems to love you though." She smiled sadly.

"Addison…" Meredith sighed.

"You know I met her when she was 9 years-old. I tried everything to get her to like me. I bought her the world. On weekends I would drag her to Saks and Barney's, but she would just not let me in. She likes you."

"Mia… we get each other. She doesn't hate you she's just protective of Derek."

"It's almost like she knew Derek and I wouldn't work. She made noises during the whole wedding ceremony. It took everything in Derek not to check on her." Addison sighed.

"That doesn't sound like her." Meredith frowned.

"Because she's older. She will always come first with Derek and Mark. Do no wrong in their eyes. That's at least what her mother says."

"Oh…" Meredith said remembering Addison still spoke to Derek's sisters.

"Enough of poor little Addison… here's your ultrasound picture." She smiled.

"You're happy here." Meredith mused finally believing that Addison was truly happy in LA.

"I am. For the first time in my life." She smiled finishing up writing in the chart and closing it.

"That's good."

"I'm back." Derek said sitting back in his seat.

"We're finished here. Congratulation you two." Addison said standing up.

"Thanks Addie." Derek smiled warmly.

Addison just nodded and left the room.

"That went surprisingly well." He said kissing Meredith's cheek.

"It did." She said kissing him back.

"You want to go back home?" He whispered resting his head against hers.

"More then you know." She sighed.


	20. Chapter 20: Mushy Mark

Since he got there Mark had been difficult. Mia told him the news about the baby. He was happy for his best friend. Derek deserved this after the year he and Meredith had, but all Mark thought about was that he could be a dad right now. He was a manwhore though they didn't have kids. Did they?

"Ready to go you old grump!" Mia yelled as she shut the doors of the U-Haul.

"I'm not old." Mark hissed.

"You've been bitching and irritable since you got here… Why so glum sugar plum?" she said in a singsong voice giving Mark a faux pout.

"I just don't see why I can't be in first class right now like Derek and Meredith." He groaned.

"Well Mark, A. You're not 10 weeks pregnant B. You're not the father of the baby and C. I can't drive this thing all the way to Seattle by myself." She stated.

"It's going to take us two days to get home." He sighed.

"Are you saying you don't want to take a road trip with me?" Mia frowned.

"No, I love spending time with my Mama Mia." He smiled then frowned. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" she said curiously knowing something was up with him.

"I'm not a chick. I don't do the sharing of the feelings."

"You sure are acting like a chick and..." she started as Mark cut her off.

"I could have been a dad right now, but no I'm a manwhore. Women don't want a manwhore to be the father of there children… they want a man like Derek." He sighed.

"Mark you're not..." Mia started then noticed Mark was glancing at her with raised eyebrows. "Ok you are a manwhore, but that doesn't mean you can't be a dad. You helped raise me and I didn't end up damaged from your presence… well maybe just a little with the whole walking in on you and the nanny, but that is not the point. You will be a great father. You just need to meet the right woman." She said with the famous Shepherd optimism.

"This is why I don't do chick talk… all you girls do is give pep talks to each other." He smirked at her. Mia was doing the Mia thing. It made him love her even more. She cared and wanted him to be happy.

"That wasn't a pep talk… I like to think of it as an inflating of the ego." She said thoughtfully.

"I'll take inflating of the ego." He smirked.

"Good, but don't expect it to happen a lot." She nodded seriously.

"I won't." he chuckled slightly.

"So you done being bitchy." Mia asked while studying his new demeanor.

"I think I am." He nodded.

"Yay! I thought I was going to have to leave you a rest stop or something." She giggled.

"Mi?" he said while he glanced at her looking out the window.

"Yeah." She said turning to look at him.

"Not to be mushy, but I love you Mama Mia." He whispered.

She smiled and replied. "I love you too, Mushy Markie!" Mia giggled while she kissed his cheek.

Maybe the next two days won't be so bad.


	21. Chapter 21: Nothing fits

He was slowly waking up and felt as though he was being taken advantage of. Then he felt nibbling on his neck. Yeah someone was definitely taking advantage of him and that person had been doing so for the past three weeks. They weren't even back from LA when Meredith decided she wanted Derek to join the mile high club. She actually jumped him quite a bit. He was sleeping back at the house again, but none of her friends knew about the baby. Meredith told him she wanted to wait until she was at sixteen weeks to say anything to her friends. Derek didn't think she could hide it that much longer because Addison had been right she was gaining baby weight fast. Izzie, George, and Alex were just starting to get suspicious. Every time the morning sickness snuck up on her Derek or Mia made sure they were with her and if questioned about it when leaving the bathroom they would blame it on tequila. Cristina on the other hand was the leader of the suspicion coalition. She kept giving them strange looks and insisted Meredith go to Joe's with her.

"Hmmm… You're taking advantage of a sleeping man." He breathed opening his sleepy blue eyes. He gasped a little when he saw the sight before him. Meredith sat straddling him. She had on a white tank top that now exposed her small baby bump and a pair of his boxers on.

"I am… pregnancy hormones equal porny thoughts." She purred in his ear.

"I love porny thoughts." He groaned.

"I thought you would." she smirked as she snuck her hand under the waistband of his boxers.

"Mer… what… what time is it?" he breathed while he tried to focus.

"Five-thirty" she said stroking him.

"We… running late." he stuttered.

"So" she breathed.

Something was up with her. Yes part of the jumping him anytime she pleased was part of the pregnancy hormones, but there was something up. She was using sex as a way to avoid and he knew it. Derek grabbed her sneaky hands that were under his boxers and gently flipped her so she was now pinned under him. Meredith burst into a fit of giggles. He looked at her amazed at just how much he loved her, but as her giggles slowed he saw something in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about at the moment?" he whispered nuzzling her neck inhaling her lavender scent.

"Porny thoughts." She giggled breathlessly.

"Mer, that's not what I meant." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Derek, I want to play." She pouted staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"We have work and we'll be late." He tried to reason.

"You don't want sex?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I want sex, but we have work… I think you're avoiding something." He mumbled.

"Avoiding!" she exclaimed while pushing him off of her. "I'll show you avoiding Derek!" she screamed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Mer…" Derek said gently knocking on the door. He heard the shower running for fifteen minutes then it stopped. He slowly backed away from the door.

Meredith stormed into the bedroom with her towel wrapped around her. Derek knew she had been crying. She didn't care if he was watching her she was trying to make a quick exit. She grabbed her bra to put it on and it barely fit, but Meredith tried to ignore that. She threw on a v-neck henley and then her jeans. Trying to button them was just too hard, there was no way she could wear any of this. Derek's heart went out to her when he saw her look in the mirror on the verge of tears.

"Nothing fits." She clasped onto the bed beginning to sob.

"Oh Mer, we'll figure something out." He soothed.

"I have nothing that will fit… I can't wear anything of yours either… What am I suppose to do? Go to work naked… I'm pretty sure they would fire me for that… Derek." She rambled through her tears.

"Shhh, As much as I would love to see you at work naked I agree we can't have that. I have an idea." He smiled softly at her.

"You…You do?" she sniffled.

"I do. Wait here I'll be right back."

Derek ran down to the den or also known as Mia's temporary room. Mia and Izzie were the only girls in the house that could help, but he couldn't go to Izzie because Meredith would only get angrier with him. He lightly knocked on the door. "Mia."

"Alex go away I'm not going to sleep with you." Mia mumbled loudly.

"Mia, its Uncle Derek." He said annoyed that Karev was trying to sleep with his niece.

"Huh?" he heard her say just before the door opened. "Uncle Derek?" she asked squinting at him. Her hair was in total disarray. Derek was trying not to chuckle at her appearance. "It's like six in the morning." She yawned glaring at the amusement on his face.

"Alex?" he frowned.

"Nothing happened he's just persistent." she shrugged. "Now why are you disturbing my beauty sleep?" Mia said throwing her hands on her hips.

"Mer is having a clothing crisis." He sighed.

"Nothing fits." She stated obviously.

"How did you know?" he looked at her curiously.

"It was only a matter of time." She shrugged.

"We need your help."

"She can probably where my clothes I'm bigger then her so they might fit."

"Um… she needs… a… um." Derek started awkwardly.

"She needs a bra too." Mia giggle at him being uncomfortable.

"Yeah…Yes." He cleared his throat.

"It's ok Uncle Der, I have boobs, she has boobs it's all good." Mia giggled. "Let me grab a few things and I'll be up."

"Thank you." He whispered sheepishly.

"No problem she's my family."

"She is." He grinned.

Derek ran back up to his room only to find clothes scattered everywhere and a huge lump in the bed. He could hear her crying. Mia came waltzing past him and sat next to the lump on the bed.

"Go away." Meredith mumbled.

"Mer…" Mia said gently.

"Mia?"

"Yeah… what are you doing under there?" Mia said trying to lift the blanket.

"I'm naked… Nothing fits." She sniffled.

"Well lucky for you I have clothes!" Mia stated in a singsong voice.

"You do?" she asked sticking her head out from under the blanket.

"Yup. I'll be out in the hall put them on." Mia said while standing up and leaving the room. Derek silently followed her.

A few minutes later Meredith stuck her head out the door. "Mia… can you.,. um come in here?"

"Sure."

Mia stepped in the room expecting the worst, but everything actually fit except for the jeans that were dragging.

"Mer it fits." She smiled.

"Yes."

"Here I brought scissors." Mia said nodding towards the jeans.

"Mi, don't destroy your jeans." She sighed.

"Don't worry and now they're yours."

Meredith sat down and let Mia tailor the jeans when she was finished the outfit actually looked perfect.

"I can't believe I'm wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt to work." she giggled.

"Well it works for you and it's vintage which makes it amazing."

"It covers the bump." She sighed rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Then it's doing its job." Mia nodded.

"Thanks Mi." Meredith murmured.

"No prob… I do anything for my aunt and cousin." She said nonchalantly.

"Aunt?" she breathed.

"Yeah you're my Aunt Mer." she said giving her a McDreamy smile.

"Aunt Mer." Meredith nodded smiling.

"Well I'm going back to bed it's way too early… lunch?"

"Lunch." Meredith said as she watched Mia leave the room.

"All better?" Derek asked leaning in the doorway.

"All better." She nodded "I'm sorry Der." Meredith walked over and leaned against him.

"For?"

"For being mean to you for no reason it wasn't very nice of me." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." He said kissing her head.

"For?" She asked looking up curiously at him.

"For being an ass." He sighed.

"You weren't an ass." She giggled.

"Well then that as a future apology." He chuckled.

"Ok…" she drifted off.

The clothing crisis for the day was solved which left Derek relieved, but something was bothering her. He had to find out what and fix it.


	22. Chapter 22: Knockedup

This morning had been mortifying. All she wanted to do was play with Derek, but it ended up with her in the bed crying because nothing fit. She was now in the empty resident locker room trying to get changed. Meredith had her scrub top half way on when she heard the door open.

"I knew something was up with you." Alex smirked.

"What?" she asked shocked pulling down the scrub top.

"You've been acting weird and now that explains it." He said, nodding towards her stomach.

"Alex…" she whispered, biting her lip nervously.

"So Shepherd knocked you up."

"You make my child sound so cheap." She sighed, rubbing her hand over her stomach then smiled slightly.

"Sorry." He said sincerely, looking at her for a minute. "You're excited." He realized noticing the look his dark and twisty friend had on her face.

"I am, but please don't say anything to the others." She pleaded.

"Not mine to tell, but you do get Yang is placing bets about what's up with you."

"I should have expected that." Meredith sighed.

"She hasn't even thought about the possibility of you being knocked-up." He said amazed none of them thought of it.

"What does she think is going on?" she asked curiously.

"Yang's actually convinced that you went to LA and got married. That's why Shepherd left in a hurry."

"I haven't married him yet." She whispered.

"Yet? So there will be a wedding?"

"Eventually… sometime in the future." She breathed

"Do you want to marry him?"

"I do, but I need to trust him." Meredith said firmly more to herself.

"Well you better trust him soon Grey, you are carrying his child." Alex reasoned.

"I trust that he will be the best father on this planet or whatever…"

"But." He said knowingly.

"I need to know he's the best for… me." She whispered.

"Hope that works out for you." He said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Alex." She said sarcastically.

"No problem Grey." He smirked, standing up and walking into the bathroom.

One down the rest of the hospital to go. She feared this getting out, but knew Alex would keep her secret. Alex was painfully honest. He told everyone George was a repeater. He told Meredith about her father after Lexie said not to. The thing about Alex was he had a soft spot for her and would always remain loyal to her. With that Meredith knew he wouldn't say anything.


	23. Chapter 23: Stawberry Shake

"Seriously how can someone your size consume all of this?" Mia said, looking at Meredith's tray. She had two chilidogs covered with shredded cheese and a slice of pizza with a side of peanut butter.

"I don't know, but it's all so good." Meredith giggled. "Der, can you please go get me a strawberry shake?" she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Derek said, giving her the McDreamy smile.

"Uncle Derek do you really think that's wise?" Mia said, with raised eyebrows.

"Mi, she's had a long day so whatever her heart desires I will get." He said kissing Meredith's temple. Then he felt her pulling on the collar of his scrub top.

"Promise?" she murmured against his lips

"Promise." he whispered pulling back slightly.

"Get a room." Mia groaned.

Derek's stare lingered on Meredith. "Der, shake." She giggled.

"Going." He chuckled, walking away.

"You two are weirdly happy." Mia observed.

"We are." Meredith nodded.

"So Alex knows."

"He does, but he won't say anything." She smiled.

"That's good right?" Mia pressed.

"It is… The others will know soon just not now."

"Good luck with that because Mer, you're starting to show." Mia sighed.

"I know… I didn't think it would be this quick." Meredith said, a little nervous.

"You are growing fast my mom didn't start showing for both of my brothers until she was at least four and a half months." She said.

"Your strawberry shake my lady." Derek said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you kind sir." She giggled, taking the strawberry shake.

"Now that was sickening." Mia giggled.

"I love her I can't help it." Derek shrugged.

"McDreamy step away from the Meredith. I would like to keep my lunch down today." Cristina said, plopping down in her seat in between Mia and Meredith.

"Yang." Derek nodded, then looked over at his very nervous girlfriend.

"Hey Cris, any hardcore surgeries?" Mia said distractingly.

"No the cardio bitch made me go to the pit." Cristina grumbled.

"That sucks." Mia frowned.

"Yup, but Joe's can fix my crappy day. You in Mer or are you still avoiding me?" Cristina said staring Meredith down.

"I'm not avoiding you… it's…"

"We'll be there." Derek cut in putting his arm around Meredith waist slightly rubbing her stomach.

"Did I invite you?" Cristina snapped. She was mad at him because for whatever reason her person had been absent, she blamed Derek.

"Cristina if you want me to go Derek has to be invited too." Meredith sighed.

"Fine McDreamy can go."

"Ok we'll go." Meredith whispered.

Meredith looked nervous. If she went to Joe's she would have to drink because if she didn't Cristina would get suspicious.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." He whispered in her ear. He had a plan.


	24. Chapter 24: The Plan

After lunch Derek gave Mia his credit card. He told her to go out and buy Meredith as many outfits that she felt necessary. Mia did as told even after the lecture Derek gave her about his credit card. Meredith was definitely nervous, but Derek was standing right next to her with a plan up his sleeve. Her knew clothes weren't even suspicious he thought.

"So she's already drunk?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"That's what Mia just texted me." Derek nodded.

"What's your plan?"

"I gave Joe instructions." He shrugged.

"Instructions?"

"You get served apple juice all night." He said, quickly kissing her.

"Seriously?" she giggled.

"Seriously." He grinned.

"Not to burst you ego bubble Der because right now I know you think your such a genius, but won't Cristina be able to smell the apple juice, she's not stupid." Meredith sighed.

"Already thought about that, Mia's running interference." He said, nodding through the glass door over to where Mia and Cristina were seated.

"Meaning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meaning that she is sitting in between the two of you. Mia got her drunk so she couldn't be suspicious… So what do you think?" he said cockily.

"I think I love you." She breathed, reaching up to kiss his lips.

"You don't want to tell anyone yet so I'll help you it keep quiet." He said, gently placing his hand on her stomach.

"I don't want to keep her quiet… I just don't want the gossip to start... because were not married I don't want her to be called names…" Meredith trailed off.

"Her?" Derek smiled.

"I think the baby might be a girl. Do you care if it's a girl?" she asked hopeful.

"No as long as we have a healthy baby I'm good Mer. No one will ever hurt her or you." He whispered in her ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I won't let anyone hurt you, besides I'm your knight in shining whatever." He said pressing his forehead against hers.

"If she is a boy he'll have a complex." Meredith giggled.

"I think it's a girl too." He whispered

"Oh you do?" she said, against his lips.

"Hmmmm…"

"We need to get in there before we start something that can't be finished." She breathed.

"Who says it can't be finished." He said growled.

"Me" Mia said, behind him annoyed.

"Mia." Derek groaned.

"Uncle Der, I can only run interference for so long and I'm starting to get slightly drunk." She said, crossing her arms.

"Ok Mer lets go." He sighed, leading her through the doorway.

"Baby you made it!" Cristina screamed from the bar.

"Cris!" Meredith giggled at her very drunk friend.

"The usual Mer?" Joe said, with a wink.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Here you go. Any thing for you doc?" Joe smiled.

"No I'm her driver tonight." Derek grinned.

"I understand." He chuckled.

"So Grey you enjoying the Tequila tonight?" Alex said smirking.

"I am, Thanks Alex." Meredith hissed, taking a sip of her "shot".

"Maybe I'll buy you a few shots." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Evil Spawn why are you over here? Don't you have any amnesiacs to chase?" Cristina glared.

"And you wonder why she doesn't want to be around you." He said, nodding toward Meredith.

"That's not true is it Meri?! She's my best best best person ever." She said happily.

"Cris your drunk." Meredith giggled.

"Just a little, but you will be soon too." She said nodding to the three already empty shot glasses.

"Yeah." Meredith said, feeling guilty for lying to her person.

"Then I'll have to vomit because you'll be all over McDreamy." Cristina said gagging.

"I will." Meredith grinned, rubbing her hand on Derek's thigh.

"I think I like my plan." Derek breathed in her ear.

"You would." Meredith said, nudging his shoulder.

"McDreamy why do you keep rubbing her stomach like you own it?" Cristina asked curiously.

"I'm not." He insisted.

"He's just not touching my stomach Cristina, he has roaming hands." Meredith giggled.

"Too much information."

"Well you brought it up." She defended.

"Whatever…" Cristina sighed. "Cardio bitch is in the building."

"Do you want to leave?" Mia asked.

"Yeah we can go to the apartment and drink some more Mi!!!" Cristina said hurriedly, trying to avoid Dr. Hahn.

"Joe can we have a cab please." Mia said, giving him a McDreamy smile.

"Sure Mia." Joe chuckled.

"Mer you coming?" Cristina asked.

"I think we'll stay here." She smiled up at Derek.

"Ok, See you tomorrow?"

"I'm off, but we can have dinner at the house."

"McDreamy cooking?"

"Yes I'll cook." He sighed knowing the only one that could cook was Izzie, but she was on-call tomorrow.

"I'll be there, you're a good cook, but still an ass." She shrugged.

"I'm not an ass." He said defensively.

"Not in this moment, but you have a tendency to slip up."

"Goodnight Cristina." Meredith said, before Derek and Cristina had an argument right there in the bar.

"Night Meredith." she said, hugging her drunkenly and then exited with Mia. Leaving Meredith a little shocked by the hug.

"How far along is she?" Cristina asked Mia.

"Huh?" Mia said, afraid to answer.

"Don't play stupid Amelia." She glared.

"She's just about fourteen weeks. How did you know?" she asked disbelievingly, no one could keep anything from Cristina.

"She hasn't been coming to Joe's, when she eats she is basically a dump truck, her shirt was loose… I hugged her and I don't hug just to see if I could feel the bump your Uncle has his hand possessively on." She slurred.

"Are you going to tell her you know?" Mia asked nervously for Meredith.

"No I'm going to play round two of "Me soooo sad"." Cristina grinned.

"What?"

"Just enjoy the show tomorrow night." She smirked.

"Ok." Mia said unsure.

What they all didn't know was the nurses had been watching all of them since Meredith and Derek were making out in the doorway. The scene caught the eye of one nurses in particular and she was fuming because she told him she would wait for him. He was all over Dr. Grey. From what all the nurses just heard she was pregnant and drinking? The main question was did Dr. Shepherd know? He wasn't the type to encourage that kind of reckless behavior.


	25. Chapter 25: Nurse Bitches

Last night had gone well. He had a genius plan and Cristina wasn't suspicious one bit.

Derek Shepherd could actually succeed at being sneaky. Meredith was asleep and she wasn't stressed like she was. He had an early surgery, but didn't want to wake her up on her day off. He pressed a light kiss to her belly and began to whisper.

"Hey it's daddy. I need you to behave for mommy today she had a rough day yesterday. When I get home I'll make you a gigantic feast. I need to keep my girls happy don't I? And yes I think you're a girl, but if your not I'll buy you a lot of sport stuff to make up for the complex your mommy says we're giving you. Well if I don't leave now I'll be late so I love you and be good for mommy." He said giving her belly one last kiss.

He arrived at the hospital and something just felt off. He could hear Mark calling him.

"Derek!" Mark yelled out of breath.

"Hey man, are you that happy to see me?" he chuckled.

"Before you go upstairs you should know something." Mark panted.

"What?"

"Um…people know about the baby?" he mumbled.

"What? How?"

"No idea man, but that's not the only problem." He said, shaking his head.

"Mark I don't need this today." Derek sighed.

"Well this is why I'm preparing you." He snapped.

"Preparing me for what?"

"People saw Mer drinking out of the shot glasses last night… and no one knows you're the father so…"

"So, what Mark?" he said impatiently.

"They're saying she doesn't know who the father is." He blurted out.

"Whom did you hear this from?" Derek growled.

"I was up at the nurses station tryin to ask Nurse Lizzie out and Debbie said a group of nurses heard Yang and Mia talking… Debbie warned me, she actually wasn't spreading it around. I think she's afraid of Mer." Mark said quickly.

"Well right now Mer's not here and it's me they should be afraid of." He hissed.

Derek and Mark stepped onto the elevator and silently rode it up to the surgical floor. As soon as the doors open they both heard screaming.

"If I so much as hear Meredith Grey's name from any of your mouth's so help me…" Cristina screamed.

"Yang, go cool off in the locker room." Bailey yelled.

"But Dr. Bailey." She defended.

"Go. Now!" she said, forcefully watching Cristina run down the hall. "Now that was Dr. Yang's warning now here is mine. If any of you say one more word about Dr. Grey I will see for myself that you all will be no longer employed here at Seattle Grace. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey." The nurses at the desk mumbled.

"Miranda, what was that all about?" Derek asked as he approached.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend and child." Bailey said annoyed.

"We were going to tell people in two weeks because she thought this would happen as soon as people got word."

"How far along is she?"

"Fourteen weeks." He murmured, afraid Bailey would yell at him.

"Derek those damn nurses shouldn't be a problem for the time being, but she has to tell the chief."

"Ok… Thanks Miranda."

"No need to think me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go speak to Yang." She said, brushing past Mark and Derek.

"That went well." Mark smiled.

"If you say so." Derek grumbled.

"I need to fix this, before she comes back to work." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm pretty sure Yang and Bailey took care of that for you."

"It's just they're my responsibility." Derek breathed.

"You can't always be there to protect them."

"I'll sure as hell try." He said determined.

Today was the day from hell. He had a good morning, but then had to go into work. A place where they were calling his future wife a pregnant alcoholic whore and his child a bastard. He wouldn't stand for it. He needed to find out who started these fabrications. And how did Yang even know?


	26. Chapter 26: Mr Ed

She was beyond pissed. She woke up and was slightly hung over, but she was in a good mood. Today was round two of "Me soooo sad". When Meredith didn't tell her things Cristina had pure joy making her feel guilty about it even though she didn't care if she knew or not. That good mood was thrown away once she heard her interns talking about her person. Lexie was the only one not speaking to the group. "Number three over here now." Was all she said and Lexie told her what they were saying. She said the nurses were spreading it around. So Cristina went to the source. How could they be calling her person a whore and her baby a bastard? Even though McDreamy has a track record for being an ass he was going to be a great father. Just look at Mia he didn't ruin her, she thought. Unfortunately she couldn't make the nurses suffer because Bailey made her leave. It had only been a couple hours ago, but Cristina was still fuming. Then she saw him.

"Derek" Cristina called.

"Cristina." Derek nodded. She was here for something important and personal because she never called him by his first name.

"You better talk to that horse that calls herself a nurse." Cristina ranted.

"Why? What do you know?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"She's the one that has been calling "the love of your life" a alcoholic whore." She said sarcastically.

"She wasn't even drinking." He sighed.

"Apple juice, I know... You could have been more creative then that…" she trailed off.

"Back to the barn yard animal point." He said impatiently.

"Nice McDreamy bitter and pissed of suits you." She smirked.

"Cristina." He warned.

"Sorry… she heard me and Mia talking." Cristina sighed.

"Well she better not even come near me."

"Uh… that might not work." She said looking over his shoulder.

"Why?" Derek asked confused.

"Mr. Ed at ten o'clock."

"Dr. Shepherd" Rose smiled warmly; still in denial that Derek was with Meredith and having a baby. "Dr. Yang." She nodded.

"Dr… Oh wait your not a doctor just a nurse." Cristina smirked at her and heard Derek chuckle.

"Derek?" she asked confused as to why he would be laughing.

"What she's right." He said. Looking back to the chart.

"What is your problem?" Rose asked defensively.

"You." He said nonchalantly.

"Me?" she asked now glaring.

"Yes you!" he hissed. "You told the whole hospital that my girlfriend is a pregnant alcoholic whore… Which would make my child she's carrying a bastard." He growled.

"Your child?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes mine."

"How do you even know it is yours?"

"Seriously Bitch?!" Cristina exclaimed.

"I was present when she was conceived." Derek said matter-of- fact.

"So then you let her drink? That very irresponsible." Rose scolded.

"It was apple juice you can even ask Joe!" he hissed.

"What happened to you? I said I would wait for you!" she screamed, so loud the whole nurses station heard it.

"Are you really this delusional? We kissed once and went on one date. Ever speaking to you was a mistake. Don't you see I love Meredith and we're going to have a family?"

"But…" Rose sniffled.

"Mr. Ed you seriously need to get a clue." Cristina said. Just like that she grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"I would apologize, but I'm not even sorry." Derek called to Rose over his shoulder.

Rose was yet again embarrassed in front of her peers. She wasn't going to take this sitting down. She was the woman that was wronged or so she believed.


	27. Chapter 27: Breathe

She hadn't been at work for two days and it felt weird. Last night Derek made them all a huge dinner. He cooked everything from steak to homemade pizza. Meredith knew there was a reason she kept him around. Last night he was off. He was hovering. Everytime she turned around he was there holding her, telling her how much he loved her. Cristina was even freakishly nice. Her and Derek were acting like they were friends or something. Yup something was definitely off and she knew who would tell her what was going on.

"Mia" Meredith called from the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" she asked looking in the living room.

"In the kitchen." Mia yelled.

"Hey."

"What did you need?" Mia asked putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Um… nothing I was kind of bored… Derek isn't home yet…" Meredith rambled.

"Mer, You're rambling." She giggled.

"Something is off…something is off and I think you know." She blurted out.

"What do you mean off?" Mia asked playing dumb.

"Like Derek is all hovery… Cristina is being… nice and she… I don't think she knows how to be nice." Meredith sighed.

"Mer…"

"No and you!" she said pointing her finger at Mia. "You have been avoiding me all day so what do you know?" she demanded.

"Nurses." She whispered.

"What about them?" she asked curiously.

"You should know Uncle Derek is going to kill me for telling you this. So I hope you enjoy life without this face." Mia sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill you." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Fine, The nurses saw you at Joe's…"

"And?"

"They know you're pregnant…they were saying you were drinking and that you don't know who the father is." she said quickly.

"I… oh… I." Meredith said, slowly sitting down with her hand rubbing her stomach.

"Mer, are you ok?" Mia whispered.

"Umm… I…" she started sobbing.

"Meredith!" Derek called.

"Uncle Der in the kitchen!" Mia said trying to remain calm.

Derek came running into the kitchen. He saw Mia kneeled down on the floor tying to calm Meredith down.

"Mi, what happened?" He demanded.

"She wanted to know what was going on." Mia mumbled with her head down.

"So you told her." He snapped.

"I didn't have a choice." She sighed.

"You know what you've down enough." Derek hissed.

He scooped a sobbing Meredith up and carried her upstairs. His heart was breaking. He knew that they should have told her as soon as possible, but he knew she would react like this. It would break her. The past few months she had been making progress and he wasn't about to let some deranged nurse mess her up. Not now, especially not now since they had someone else they had to think about.

"Mer, I need you to breathe." He whispered.

"I… Der… love… baby." She breathed.

"I know you do. I love the baby too. I need you to breathe Mer… please." He pleaded.

He sat there for what felt like forever whispering soothing words to her. Her sobs slowed, but something didn't feel right she was taking deeper breaths.

"Mer, are you alright?"

"Der it… hurts." She winced.

"The baby?" he tried to ask calmly.

"I don't know." She whimpered.

"We're going to the hospital."

"They'll… talk."

"I don't care Meredith we need to go." He said firmly helping her up.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.


	28. Chapter 28: Emergency

When they arrived at the hospital everyone was talking and Derek had only one focus. Meredith and the baby needed to be taken care of. Dr. Carlson came in to run some test and was gone for a while. They gave Meredith something to help her sleep. While she slept Derek started pacing the room.

"Der…" she murmured.

"Meredith… how are you feeling?" he rushed over kissing her forehead.

"Better… is the baby ok?" Meredith asked groggily.

"We don't know yet Dr. Carlson should be in soon." Derek smiled at her.

"Der… I'm scared." Meredith whimpered.

"I know, but everything will be good." He said, even though he wasn't sure if it was going to be okay.

"You sound so sure."

"That's because I am." He said confidently.

"I hope you right."

"Dr. Grey… Dr. Shepherd." Dr. Carlson said entering the room.

"How's the baby Dr. Carlson?" Meredith desperately asked.

"Meredith the test we ran shows that you have early signs of preeclampsia. Now preeclampsia usually isn't established until after twenty weeks, but with your symptoms I don't want to rule it out." He nodded.

"Okay so the baby…"

"The baby seems to be fine. I just want to do an ultrasound to make sure. Meredith since you're a little over fifteen weeks we can maybe find out the baby's sex. That is if you want to know." He smiled.

"Der?"

"If you want to know we can find out." Derek said kissing her cheek.

"Alright we want to know." She said eagerly.

Dr. Carlson set up the machine and got started.

"There is your daughter right there." He said, pointing to the screen.

"Der…we have a daughter." She whispered.

"That's our girl." He breathed amazed.

"Hmm…" Dr. Carlson said looking confused.

"What… is something wrong?" he asked frowning.

"No everything is looking great, but it appears I've found a stowaway." He chuckled.

"Stowaway?" Derek asked confused.

"Yes, as in it looks like your other daughter has been hiding this whole time." He said pointing to there other baby.

"Holy shit! Tw… Twins?" Meredith asked disbelievingly "Sorry." She said shyly.

"It's alright. This explains your rapid weight gain." Dr. Carlson pointed out.

"So are they alright?" Derek asked a little worried.

"Both are looking good. The stowaway looks a little smaller then her sister, but she has more then enough time to catch up." He smiled.

"That's great." She breathed.

"It is. Now Meredith I would like you on bed rest for at least two weeks. I feel we can try to prevent the preeclampsia from happening if we take some of your stress away. I know this place can be more then stressful."

"Should she cut back her work load too?" Derek asked.

"For the time being I say it would be best if she did." He nodded writing something down in the chart.

"So everything's fine?" Meredith asked unsure.

"Other then your high blood pressure I'd say all three of you are healthy."

"Thank you Dr. Carlson." Derek said shaking his hand.

"No problem… and Meredith remember take it easy."

"I will." She nodded.

"Good, see you both in about a week so I can check on the girls."

"Bye." They both said as Dr. Carlson left the room.

"I'm going to have two princesses." Derek grinned kissing her head.

"You are." She giggled.

"You're not freaking out?" he asked watching her closely.

"Nope… I'm actually excited."

"Excited?" he pressed.

"Yes, Derek as in I can't wait to meet and raise them." She snapped.

"Sorry… It's just… there's going to be two mini clones running around."

"Are you freaking out?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No… I'm amazed." He said kissing her lips.

"Yeah me too." she breathed.

"I love you, Mer." Derek said rubbing her stomach.

"I love you too. I get to avoid this place for two weeks." She sighed.

"You do. I think it'll be good for you." He nodded and then flashed her the McDreamy smile.

"Me too. I love cutting, but these nurses are out of control." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it Bailey, Cristina, and I are handling the nurses." He said confidently.

"Really?" Meredith asked amused.

"I think they're afraid of us." He said seriously.

"Bailey and Cris I get, but you?"

"I can strike fear into people." He pouted.

"You can baby… you can strike fear with your overly product hair and your intimidating eyes." She giggled kissing him deeply.

"You're mocking me." Derek breathed against he lips.

"No I'm loving you." She whispered.

"Well then let's get out of here so I can love you." He smirked.

"You have dirty in your eyes." Meredith giggled.

"I do, but we have to take it easy." He sighed.

"I know." She sighed rubbing her hand along her belly.

Two weeks of bed rest but she could do it. She had to do it. Her daughters needed her to take a breather. Her daughters… that sounded completely amazing. Months ago she would have been freaking out, but know she was completely excited. Not even those damn nurses could ruin this.


	29. Chapter 29: Harper and Grey

She had been on bed rest for the past four days and to say she was bored out of her mind would be an understatement. Derek had three more surgeries he had to do until he came home. Mia was at the gallery working on her show. All of her roommates were at the hospital. Cristina was supposed to come over to entertain her, but she over slept. She still said she would be there so all Meredith had to do is wait.

"Harper and Grey, mommy is so bored today… Sooooooo bored. Daddy left me here to go to work how stupid is that? Daddy is with the evil nurses, but Bailey is there to protect him even though he says they're afraid of him. He is silly… because daddy will never be scary he just doesn't… he can't do scary. He's to… Prince Charming or whatever. Now Aunt Cris can be scary… Don't tell her I called her Aunt Cris because then we'll see how scary she'll be… I mean Seriously!" she said giggling while rubbing her belly.

"Grey, mommy can feel you hiding. You need to quit being a shy girl. Harp, you need to give her a pep talk or something… Mommy has officially lost her mind." Meredith sighed as her head fell back and hit he pillow.

"Yes she has." Cristina said, running and jumping up on the bed.

"Cristina, how long have you been here?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear your whole conversation to the McBabies." She smirked.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Meredith groaned.

"I wanted to witness you going crazy." She shrugged.

"I'm not crazy… I was bored… They say its good to talk to them." She nodded.

"They're not her yet and you already went toxic." Cristina said making a face.

"I'm not toxic." Meredith defended.

"Who are Harper and Grey?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"The girls."

"So you and McDreamy named them?"

"No… I kind of did… Don't tell Derek. Please." Meredith pleaded.

"So Derek has no idea his children have names already?" she asked amused.

"No, I was just bored… and I like the name Harper… Grey was hiding from us so… she is an avoider and she isn't even here yet… Grey's avoid." She rambled.

"Harper and Grey Shepherd?"

"Yeah."

"I like it… they sound bad ass."

"Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Well they're your kids so they'll be bad ass by default."

"I guess you're right." Meredith giggled.

"I am… Even though Derek is dorky."

"If he heard you say that he would be mad." She said seriously.

"So… what's he going to do take surgery away from me?" Cristina scoffed.

"Well Derek is supposedly scary now." Meredith said seriously then giggled.

"No he isn't. Since your not there he sits and pouts in his office all day."

"I figured." She nodded. "Um… How's the nurse situation?" Meredith asked biting her lower lip.

"Better… Nurse Debbie even has your back." Cristina said confidently.

"She's their leader." She nodded.

"Yeah, her and Bailey have some kind of deal." She said watching Meredith fidget with her watch. "The only nurse I'm watching is the barnyard freak." Cristina said angrily just thinking of Rose.

"Has she tried to talk to Derek again?" Meredith asked while rubbing her belly.

"She has, but we all run interference." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh… I get a feeling from her… it's bad." Meredith stammered.

"She's just a stupid nurse Mer." Cristina sighed.

"Yeah." She whispered.

It could just be the girls, but Meredith could feel knots in her stomach. Something was not right. Rose was bad she had that feeling, but it could always pass.


	30. Chapter 30: A long road

"Harper and Grey?" Derek smirked leaning in the doorway.

"Damnit I'm going to kill Cristina!" Meredith groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me you picked the girls names out?"

"Umm…I don't know... It's really early and… Are you mad?"

"No, I kind of like them. Since you picked out their first names I can pick out their middle names."

"Yes."

"Good. Now how are my girls today?" He asked sitting on the bed rubbing her belly.

"We're good. I feel Grey is hiding today." She sighed.

"Oh is she?" Derek said amused.

"She's an avoider I think."

"Wonder where she gets that from?"

"Funny… very funny Shepherd." Meredith said, rolling her eyes.

"Mer your happy." He smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… we needed to take more steps."

"Der, these two forced those steps." She sighed.

"I know. I'm glad they did." He said as his hand went up the hem of her shirt to gently massage her breast.

"Der…" she moaned.

"Yeah?" he smiled mischievously, while kissing her deeply.

"Your hands are roaming." She breathed.

"Porny thoughts." He whispered

"We can't… bed rest."

"Think of this as a preview." He said kissing her again.

"Not fair…"

"Fine, I'll stop." He sighed.

"Sorry." Meredith frowned.

"Don't be… I need to learn to wait."

"Can you go ten more days?"

"I think I can." He nodded.

"Good. How was your day?"

"Hell, I missed you." Derek said, kissing her forehead.

"So nothing exciting happened today?" she pressed fishing for an answer.

"I wouldn't know if I wasn't in the OR then I was in my office."

"You hide in your office now?" she asked curiously.

"No, It's not hiding." He defended.

"Then what is it?"

"Hiding." He sighed.

"Maybe that's where Grey gets it." She giggled.

"It could be."

Derek looked at her in awe. She was happy and from the looks of it she was taking this mommy thing very seriously. She even had their daughters names picked out. His sisters never had their children's names picked out this early. They usually made a list and picked from there after they were born, but he had names. Harper and Grey. Now all he had to do was meet them. Meredith already knew who they were. She told him their personalities. He was just amazed with how far along they had come.


	31. Chapter 31: Feelings

**TRUST ME**

It had been one of those days. She was five and a half months pregnant and it was taking a toll on her. Everyone was very aware of her very growing baby bump. After her two weeks of bed rest the nurses were nice and they didn't even bother her, but something was still…off.

"Harp and Grey, mommy has a bad feeling about something. Daddy always says these feelings pass, but I don't know if it will." Meredith sighed, talking to her belly while walking down the hallway.

"Hey." Derek said kissing her cheek.

"Hey." She smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"I have a feeling." She sighed.

"It will pass."

"I hope so."

"Mer, I can't have you worrying about nothing it's not good for the babies." He said softly.

"I know, but…" she said stopping mid sentence when she saw Derek kneeling in front of her rubbing her stomach.

"Grey and Harper, I want you two to watch out for your silly mommy. Tell her to quit worrying so much." He whispered to his girls then he felt small kicks.

"Apparently their obedient." Meredith groaned.

"No, our daughters just know I'm right." He chuckled standing up. "What time you done?" he asked softly.

"An hour ago." She mumbled.

"Meredith…" he sighed running his fingers through her hair.

"Derek it's okay..." she started as her phone went off showing she had a text. "Mark says its Mia. I need to get over to Joe's." she sighed.

"I have a surgery. Since we drove in with your car today do you want me to drive it back and I can get Mark to bring you guys home." He suggested.

"Okay." She said looking nervous.

"Meredith…everything's fine don't worry." He looked into he eyes trying to reassure her.

"Everything's fine." She nodded.

"I love you." He said kissing her tenderly.

"I love you so much Der…" she murmured pulling back from the kiss. "Go… do your surgery, I'll see you at home." She smiled.

"Home." He grinned walking away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

She really didn't want to be at Joe's. When she walked in some women drunkenly stumbled into her and now she saw Mia sitting with Mark drunk out of her mind. All Meredith wanted to be doing right now was sleep.

"Mer!!!" Mia exclaimed happily.

"Mia… what's wrong?" Meredith frowned she had never seen her this drunk.

"Nothing… today is a day in need of tequila?" she said with unshed tears building in her eyes.

"Mi, that sort of made sense." Mark sighed.

"It made sense to me… Joe more tequila." Mia ordered.

"I think you've had enough." He said shaking his head.

"No… I need to be NUMB!" Mia said firmly.

"Mark why is she doing this?" Meredith whispered.

"I have no idea Joe had me paged. I have never seen her like this." He frowned.

While Meredith and Mark were discussing the mess in front of them, they didn't notice a guy approaching Mia.

"Hi my name is Milo." He smirked.

"Mia" she giggled.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure."

"So Mia do you come here often?" he asked while sitting his hand on her thigh.

"Yes I do."

"Mia!" Mark growled.

"Leave me alone with my new friend." Mia hissed.

"Amelia, I'm not going to sit here and watch you do this to yourself!"

"THEN LEAVE!" she said loudly getting in Mark's face.

"Fine." Mark said scooping Mia up into his arms.

"Put me down!" she pouted, but was to drunk to fight him.

"Mark, put her down." Meredith said looking around the bar seeing that everyone was watching them.

"No we are leaving." He said frankly. Then his pager started to go off. "Shit… Mer can you grab that."

Meredith grabbed his pager from his back pocket and read it.

"A 911, but my pager didn't go off?" she said confused.

"Let's head back to the hospital, you can wait in the lobby with Mia." Mark tried to cover. He had a bad feeling about this because half of the bar was being paged except for Meredith.

"Mark?" Meredith asked still wondering why she wasn't paged.

"Grey, It probably won't take me long." He smiled at her.

"Okay." She nodded.

Mark left Joe's with Mia still in his arms slightly nodding off while Meredith followed him across the street. They could hear the accident scene from down the street. Mark settled Mia in a chair and left Meredith to watch her. Mark hopped on to the elevator and arrived at the surgical floor where the chief stood with an unexplainable look on his face. Mark stopped breathing for a second.


	32. Chapter 32: Sorry

"Dr. Sloan…" The chief started.

"What happened Richard?" Mark asked trying to get to the point.

"There was an car accident down the street… both cars were totaled." He said slowly.

"Fatalities?"

"Mark, Derek was…"

"Were there any fucking fatalities?" Mark demanded.

"No, but it was Derek in one of the cars." He sighed.

"Bullshit, he just went into surgery." He growled.

"The surgery was postponed due to the patients reaction to the anesthesia."

"What is the damage?"

"He must have been at the intersection when a drunk driver went head on into the drivers side..."

"Richard, just rip the fucking band-aid off!" he said irritated.

"He's in critical condition and it's not looking very promising. He has two broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and his left leg is broken in three different places… they are prepping him for surgery because the MRI and CT scans show bleeding in his brain."

"Oh God… what am I suppose to tell Meredith?" Mark said running his hand over his face.

"Where is she?"

"In the lobby with Mia. I told her I wouldn't be long…" he said trying to breathe.

"That's why I paged you…" Richard sighed.

"I have to tell her, but she doesn't need this stress with the babies." He said more to himself then to Richard.

"You have to find away to tell her."

"Who's the resident on his case?"

"Karev."

"Okay, I need Dr. Yang." He nodded.

"I'll have her paged, she was working on the other driver."

"She is to see me and only me first." Mark said firmly.

"Alright. Sloan I will page you when I hear any updates and I'm sorry." Richard said patting Mark on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." He mumbled.

This was a lot for Mark to take in. First Mia was acting out for some reason, now Derek is in the OR being operated on. Meredith didn't need this. She has come so far and now he was afraid of her going back to avoiding or she would go into labor. Either way this was not good.

**Author Note: Guys since I picked the names out I need middle names any suggestions?? I love your comments and your reactions!! Those motivate me to write!**


	33. Chapter 33: Needing Derek

She was seething. The things she has witnessed in the past hour were enough for her to let the patient she just left die. She never really liked him, but she knew he was good for her person especially since he was part of the reason she was going to be an aunt. She wouldn't ever admit to it, but she was actually excited about corrupting Harper and Grey.

"Where is she?" Cristina panted running up to Mark.

"Yang, calm down." Mark said rationally.

"No, she needs someone with her." She growled.

"I know that." He snapped.

"This is all that whore's fault."

"Whore's fault? Yang, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that fucking horse… she's the one who plowed into McDreamy's car!" she seethed.

"Rose?" Mark asked confused.

"Yes Rose."

"Wait… Derek was driving Meredith's car… You don't think?" he said with the realization finally hitting him.

"Since you say that, I do think!" she nodded.

"What… is she stable?"

"Yes… she has a minor concussion and a fractured jaw."

"She broke him and has less damage done?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Mark." Meredith called.

"Mer…" he said, as he watched her get closer to them.

"You've been gone an hour. I'll just take my car home… what?" she said frowning at the sad look on Cristina and Mark's faces.

"You can't take your car Mer." Mark sighed hanging his head low.

"Yes… I can… Mark you can take Derek home when he's done with his surgery."

Meredith turned to look at the board. Derek's name was on the board, but it wasn't where it was suppose to be. She didn't even notice her legs give out. Mark stood there holding her, trying to get her to speak to him.

"Meredith…" Cristina tried.

"Cris… Derek… I need… He's in surgery?" she choked out.

"Mer, he was in an accident…" Mark started slowly.

"But… he… surgery!" she said louder then intended.

"It was postponed… He left for the night." He said gently.

"No…no… you…you're lying." She sobbed shaking her head against his chest.

"I need you to breathe… please. I need you to breathe for the girls." He pleaded.

After a few minutes of calming her down her breathing returned to almost normal.

"Mark, how bad is it?" she whispered.

"We don't know right now… he's in surgery."

"It said Dr. Wheeler, he's neuro…" she said knowing he had head trauma.

"He is." Mark nodded.

"You two aren't telling… me everything."

"We don't know what's going on… the chief said he would keep us updated." Cristina tried to reassure her.

"I… need him… Grey and Harper need him… I love him so much… I… can't lose Derek." She rambled as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're not going to lose Derek I promise you. I know for a fact that he is in that OR fighting just so he can see you again." Mark said honestly.

"Sloan, that was very out of character for you." Cristina pointed out.

"Shut up Yang." He said glaring.

"I'm okay, I need to be okay." Meredith said speaking up.

"You're sure Meredith?" Mark asked cautiously.

"For the girls I have to be." She whispered.

She knew she had to be strong. Derek breathed for her and right in this moment she knew he couldn't, but his daughters were the ones that were breathing for her now. He had to make it through this. She needed him to.


	34. Chapter 34: Wake Up?

This had been the scariest four and a half hours of her life. Derek was lying on some table having his brain operated on. His freaking brain! Mark put Mia in his office. She had no clue what was going on, they were waiting for her to sober up. Meredith sat out in the waiting area with Mark. She remained quite and rubbed her stomach.

"Mer."

"Hmmm." Meredith said stuck in her thoughts.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"What? Mark… you're not… going to leave… me." She said, starting to grab his arm.

"I won't. I'll page an intern to get it for you." He said, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Meredith, I need you to at least try to eat or drink something. Do it for Harper and Grey please?" he urged.

"I… I… Can I have a… strawberry milkshake?"

"Yes, I'm going to walk over there to fetch an intern." He said pointing to the nurses station.

"But…" she started whimpering.

He knew by just looking at her he couldn't leave. That's when he saw George walking across the lobby looking at a chart.

"O'Malley." He called.

"Huh… I mean yes Dr. Sloan."

"Meredith needs a strawberry milkshake."

"Oh… okay. I'll go get one. I'm sorry Mer." George said grabbing her hand.

"Thank you George." She said giving him a sad look. George then left on his mission. After a few minutes of silence Mark became irritated.

"God, I hate waiting." He groaned.

"He's been in there almost five hours Mark." Meredith said defeated.

"He is going to make it. Derek isn't one to just give up."

"I…" she started, but was cut off by the doctor standing in front of her.

"Dr. Grey… Dr. Sloan." Dr. Wheeler greeted.

"How is he?" Meredith asked quickly.

"He made it through the surgery, but we have to wait to see if he'll wake up."

"Wake up?" she croaked.

"Derek had extensive damage, I was able to get the bleeding under control. You should be prepared that he might not wake up."

"But he has a good chance, right?" Mark asked hopeful.

"The fact that he is still alive is a miracle." Dr. Wheeler sighed.

"Can… I need to see him." She said desperately.

"He is in recovery, but I'll tell his nurses to let you in."

"Thank you Dr. Wheeler." Mark smiled.

"No problem. I'll be in to check on him later." Dr. Wheeler gave them a sympathetic smile and then left.

George came running down the hall with Meredith's shake.

"Here Mer." He said handing her the cup.

"I can't drink that." She said pushing his had away.

"Meredith Grey you are going to drink this milkshake now!" Mark said firmly.

"I…I…"

"No you need something. The girls are counting on you. What would Derek say?"

"Fine… Thank you George." She whimpered taking the milkshake, knowing Mark was right.

"Anytime Mer." George smiled, and then left.

She didn't like being told what to do. Especially the old her would just get up and leave. Meredith knew Mark was right. Derek wouldn't want her to be acting like this with the babies. She was hungry or more like they were hungry. She was going to make it through this. All Derek had to do is wake up.


	35. Chapter 35: Forever

She stood in the doorway quietly staring at the love of her life. Meredith never really said or thought of it, but Derek is the love of her life. He was one who wore his heart on his sleeve and said unbelievably romantic things. She never had this before. No one ever loved her like this and now she has two more people coming into this world because of him to love her.

As she looked at him she was shocked because he didn't look like her Derek. His leg was in a cast; he was bruised all over, he had a breathing tube in, and his head was wrapped. Mark slowly followed her into the room and found a seat in the corner. He watched her walk over to his bed.

"Derek." She whispered, gently running her fingertips along his jaw line. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his bruised cheek. Meredith picked up his hand and gently held it on her baby bump.

"Derek… I don't know if you can actually hear me, but I… We need you to wake up. I can't do this without you. I need our daughters to be able to see their daddy's face when they first open their eyes; I need to be able to call you my husband... I know we haven't even begun to talk about marriage, but I know that you're constantly thinking about it. You're afraid to say anything because you think I'll freak out and push you away… I want it though…. I want to be Mrs. Derek Shepherd… See you even have me giving you this cheesy speech and if you were awake you would have a stupid ass grin on your face… Damnit Derek I need my forever with you… You promised me you would die at 110 years old in my arms. Remember? You owe me 69 more years. So please wake up for me… if not for me do it for Grey and Harper. Until then our forever will be waiting for you." She whispered while tears streamed down her face still holding his palm firmly against her stomach. The babies started to kick beneath his palm.

"See this time they agree with me." She let out a small giggle and then she looked over at Mark.

All he could do was give her a sad smile. He sat there wondering if Derek would miss out on her and his daughters.

"Would you like to talk to him?" she whispered.

"Right now I don't know what to say… He looks worst this time." He sighed.

"This time?"

"It was sophomore year of college… All through high school Derek was a band geek. I was the football star, but he was definitely the band geek. When we went to college he tried to transition himself into a bad ass... I had a motorcycle and he insisted he wanted to learn how to ride it. So I let him ride it… He almost killed himself. Mom almost killed me too. "

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"He never told you?" he said with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Well no… He just pointed to the scar on his forehead and said that was why he didn't ride motorcycles anymore."

"He wouldn't tell you because he was embarrassed." Mark chuckled.

"Well you could tell me." She suggested.

"Okay, he got on the bike and revved it up about three times. Just as he was about to take off the bike went out from under him. Back then he was so little, he had no business being on my bike… It ended up jerking him and he ended up smashing his head off the handle bar."

"Was he okay?"

"He ended up having a severe concussion... He also so bruised his ego." He laughed, thinking about how mortified Derek was when he woke up in the hospital.

"I miss him." She whimpered.

"Meredith he's not going anywhere."

"Before I left… I told him I had a feeling. He told me not to worry and he told the girls that I was silly… I don't want to think of life without Derek." She breathed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then don't." he shrugged.

"But…"

"He might not wake up right away, but he will wake up Meredith." Mark said confidently.

"You seem so sure."

"That's because I am. Derek loves you and he will fight like hell to get back to you."

"I fought to get back to him." She murmured.

"What?" he asked confused.

"When I drowned… I fought to see Derek again."

"See if you fought Derek will too."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For being here and making sure I'm okay or whatever." She sighed wiping at her tears.

"It's my job, that's what brothers do for each other." He said, glancing over to Derek.

He needed to wake up for Meredith's sake. For his children's sake. Most of all Mark wanted his brother to wake up so he could have his dream come true. Derek always wanted a family and now he got it. He didn't want it taken away from him.


	36. Chapter 36: Hide me?

It had been two days and she refused to see her uncle. Mark kept trying to drag her in there and she couldn't handle it. The night of his accident she received a phone call from her mother demanding her to tell her where she was. She found out Mia sold the studio in Los Angeles. Her mother said she was coming out to Seattle. She didn't need this especially because next week marks Smith being gone for a year. It really didn't matter now because according to Mark her mother was stuck in New York, but now she had to deal with her grandmother.

"Why don't you just go in there already?" Cristina said watching Mia pace in front of the door.

"Huh?"

"You're hovering outside Derek's door."

"Derek?" Mia asked shocked, she never heard Cristina call him by his first name.

"I'm being respectful since he's in a coma." She shrugged.

"How considerate Cris." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Now, why aren't you attached to him in there?"

"Because I don't need to see him weak, Uncle Derek isn't one for exposing his vulnerability."

"Good answer Mi." Cristina said sarcastically.

"He's going to wake up." She said firmly.

"Mia…" she frowned.

"I know he will, so don't tell me I'm getting my hopes up." She hissed.

"Fine."

"So are they going to release her?"

"The cops have to wait for your uncle to wake up." Cristina sighed.

"She was fucking trying to kill Meredith!" Mia growled.

"Don't you think we all don't know this? You saved her."

"Me?"

"If it wasn't for your drunken depression, Meredith would have been in that car with him."

"Oh…I can't go in there Cristina." She said shaking her head.

"Then don't, but they all want you in there." Cristina reasoned with her.

"My Nana's coming." Mia blurted out.

"Derek's mother?"

"Yeah."

"Does Meredith know?" she asked amused.

"I don't thinks so, but I think Mark was going to tell her."

"Absolutely Not!!!" Meredith yelled from inside the room.

"Well she knows now." Cristina smirked.

"Mark… what… do you mean his mother should be her shortly."

"Uh… Cate called and told me her flight arrived… she was taking a cab here." Mark said not looking at her.

"How long have you known she was coming?" she demanded.

"…"

"Mark."

"When I left to ask the nurse to put a bed in here for you." He winced waiting for her to kill him.

"That was two days ago!" she yelled disbelievingly.

"Meredith maybe you should lower your voice."

"He's in a fucking coma Mark! Me being loud won't wake him up!" Meredith screamed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I can't meet her like this." She said pointing to her huge stomach.

"Those are her grandchildren."

"I know, but I will not meet her while Derek can't be there."

"Fine, but Mer she'll want to be in here with him." He sighed.

"How long is she staying?"

"A week."

"You can hide me." She said quickly.

"Hide you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, when she's here I can go home or something." She nodded.

"And when she leaves you come back?"

"Yes."

"She already knows about you."

"How?" she frowned.

"In case you didn't notice Derek never shuts up about you." He said sarcastically.

"Please." She started to whimper.

"Fine, you can hide." He said rubbing his temples.

"Thank you." She said hugging him quickly.

"You better get out of here." He sighed.

"No…Now?" she said biting her lower lip glancing over at Derek.

"Go to the car I'll wait for mom to get here and then I'll take you and Mia home for a bit."

"But… We'll come back tonight right?" she asked as her unshed tears threatened to fall.

"Yes we'll come back." He nodded.

"Okay." She said, walking over to Derek and gently kissed his forehead. Then she slowly backed out of the room.

"Mer, you came out." Mia said surprised.

"Um… we're going home for a bit."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to leave, but we have to." Meredith said firmly.

"Alright?"

"Just meet me down at the car." She grumbled.

She was walking as fast as she could or more so in her case she was waddling as fast as she could to the elevator. Her eyes were concentrated on the floor below her that was until she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to see an older woman in front of her. Her hair was almost white and she had the bluest eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Meredith said turning red.

"It's alright. You look like you're on a mission." The woman smiled at her.

"Uh… Sort of." She said, nervously rubbing her belly.

"If you don't mind me asking how far along are you?"

"Twenty-three weeks."

"Really? I would have guessed more."

"Twins." She explained.

"That explains it. Do you know what you're having?"

"Girls."

"You're going to have a lot of fun." The woman chuckled.

"That's what their daddy says." She smiled sadly.

"Then he knows from experience?" she said gently knowing the girl in front of her was in pain.

"He had four sisters so I guess that's how he knows. Well I better be going… Sorry for hitting into you." she said uncomfortably.

"It's no problem." She said reassuringly.

"Have a nice night." Meredith nodded.

"You too."

Meredith turned and got onto the elevator, as for the woman she continued down the hall.

"Nana?"


	37. Chapter 37: Cate

"Nana?" Mia said running up to her grandmother.

"My Amelia, so this is where you've been hiding?" Cate chuckled hugging Mia tightly.

"I wasn't hiding Nana." She sighed.

"Of course you weren't. Your mother should have known you would come see Derek."

"Mom has always been oblivious." She giggled slightly.

"How are you doing?" she asked rubbing Mia's back.

"I haven't gone to see him yet." Mia whispered looking at the ground.

"Would you like to go in with me?" she gently suggested.

"I don't… want to go… in just yet."

"You don't have to. Is Mark in there?"

"He's waiting for you."

"Mia, I expect a visit from you." She said kissing her cheek.

"You will get one." Mia nodded.

"Good."

Cate Shepherd was a simple woman. She loved her family more then anything. Ever since her husband died she tried to give her children the best life possible. She hadn't seen Derek since he left New York. She would get a call here or there, but other then that he became distant. Mark was the one who called to fill her in on what was going on in both of their lives. Nancy came to check up on Derek, but Cate knew Nancy would have more negative things to say then positive.

She walked into the room where her eyes fell on her broken son.

"Mom?" Mark whispered sadly.

"Mark." She said grabbing his hand. She looked at Derek and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Derek will wake up." He insisted.

"It's just it's been over a year since I last seen him and now I see him… He doesn't even know I'm here." Cate said wiping at her tears streaked cheeks.

"I think he knows… Meredith and the girls talk to him." He smiled slightly.

"Girls?"

"Harper and Grey… Meredith takes his hand and places it on her stomach so he can feel the babies." Mark explained.

"I think I met her." She murmured.

"You met her?" he asked confused.

"I ran into this beautiful girl in the hallway… She looked so sad, but when she talked about her babies and their father she brighten up a little."

"That was her she was trying to make a quick exit." He sighed.

"Why?" she frowned.

"She doesn't want to meet you until Derek introduces her to you."

"Did you tell her I don't bite?"

"I did, but you have to remember she has met Nancypants."

"Nancy was a bad representative to send out here." She said shaking her head.

"Meredith didn't have the best parents so she thinks all parents are naturally scary."

"She's going to be a mother." Cate pointed out.

"Well she's an exception to her theory." He chuckled.

"Mark…" she said, starting to lecture because she really did want to know Meredith.

"As fun as it has been catching up with you Mom, I have to take Meredith and Mia home. You can stay here with Derek."

"Its just can you talk to her? I really do want to talk with her." She sighed.

"I'll try."

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

Mark left the room hesitantly. He didn't want to leave Derek, but Meredith didn't need the stress with Cate being there. He knew that this was hard on her having to leave Derek, but she in some ways needed to do this. Mark knew exactly where he needed to take her.


	38. Chapter 38: Dream House

The car ride had been silent. Meredith fell asleep as soon as Mark started the car. Mia sat in the back seat deep thought.

"Uh… Mark, I get we're not going to Meredith's, but if we were going to the trailer you should have made a right." Mia whispered, leaning forward and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We're not going to the trailer." He said shaking his head.

"But you said we were going home." She frowned.

"I am taking Meredith home."

"Okay I'm confused… When did a road appear here?"

"Since your uncle put one there."

"This is part of his land?" she said point up the hill he was now driving up.

"It is."

"Are we home yet?" Meredith asked sleepily.

"Almost."

"This is not home." She frowned, as he turned into the driveway.

"Oh, but it is." Mark grinned.

"Mark… Oh my God!" Meredith breathed.

"You're home." He smiled slightly, shutting the ignition off and jumping out of the car. Mark ran around to the passenger side to help Meredith out.

"What is this?" Mia asked getting out of the car.

"A house." Mark chuckled.

"I know that." She said rolling her eyes.

"This… Dream House?" Meredith stated in shock.

"Yes. Derek was going to surprise you with it when you have the girls. I figured show it to you now so when Derek wakes up he can have his comfortable house to relax in."

"I… How?"

"It's beautiful." Mia smiled.

"Ladies, why don't we actually go inside?" Mark suggested unlocking the door.

Meredith couldn't actually think as she waddled into the house. Derek showed her the house plans, but he never said anything else about them since the night she found out about the kiss. That's the thing he never spoke about houses or marriage. She was beginning to think he didn't want that stuff anymore, but now seeing their dream house it showed her he wanted this.

"I have to say Uncle Derek did good." Mia said in awe.

"He changed the original plans he showed you Meredith." Mark explained.

"It's… bigger." Meredith whispered.

"The upstairs is the best part."

Meredith hesitated when she got to the stairs. Mia walked over and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." Mia smiled. The two slowly made their way up the steps. When they got to the top they noticed a walkway that overlooked the down stairs and led to the hallway.

"Where do we start?" Mia said as they had five doors to choose from.

Meredith didn't say anything she just grasped Mia's hand tighter.

"Mer, I know this is overwhelming and your probably are freaking out, but Uncle Derek wanted this for you."

"This… makes me miss him even more. I love him and I don't think he knows how much I love him. He built me a freaking house. This house is mine and… Derek isn't… even here to see my reaction." She said as tear fell down her cheeks.

"It's okay, you guys will spend a life time here. You will get to watch your children grow up in this house and you both will grow old here." Mia said firmly.

"You sound like him." She giggled slightly at how Derek would be saying the same cheesy thing.

"Well it must be a Shepherd thing."

"So you think Harper and Grey will be this optimistic?" she said kind of sounding hopeful.

"Being around their father, I'm sure they will."

"Great." Meredith said playfully rolling her eyes.

"How about we check out the rooms?" Mia said pointing to the door in front of them.

"This one?"

Mia nodded they walked into the room. Both women were speechless. They were standing in what they could have only guessed was the master bedroom. The room's colors were cream and burgundy. That wasn't what caught Meredith's eye. She saw French doors leading outside. She gently opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The view alone left her breathless. Derek built their house on some sort of mountain or something because right now she was looking at Seattle.

"Ferryboats." She whispered as she cried.

"What?" Mia said stepping out on to the balcony. "Wow."

"Awesome view?" Mark said from behind them.

"Mark… How did he?" Meredith breathed.

"He brought me up here one day and said he was building your house here."

"I've…never… He never showed me this part of the land."

"Derek made me hike up here in three hundred dollar shoes. I was grateful when he added the road." Mark chuckled.

"Derek loves hiking…" she sighed.

"Mer, there is another room that you should see." He suggested.

"Okay."

Mark took her hand and led her over to the room across the hall. He opened door to her daughter's room. It was elegant. The colors pink and chocolate covered the room. Each side of the room mirrored the other. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room.

"I…"

"Uncle Derek really out did himself." Mia breathed.

"Mer, the whole house is filled with everything you need."

"What?"

"Everything from your old house is here thanks to Izzie and Alex. Grey and Harp's clothes, diapers, toys, you name it is already here in this room. And your fridge is fully stocked thanks to me." He smiled.

"I… can't." she began to sob.

"You can't?" he frowned.

"I need Derek here." She choked out.

"Meredith I know you want to be here with Derek, but you need this. It's not healthy for you and the babies to stay in that hospital room 24/7. This can be your getaway." He said hugging her.

"Getaway?" she sniffled as she started to calm down.

"Yea that's what Derek called it when we came up here last week. This is a place where there will be no stress, no freak outs, or anything negative."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Fine?" he asked a little shocked that she wasn't putting up a fight.

"I'll stay here when I'm not sitting with Derek." She said wiping her tears.

"He will wake up." Mark said firmly.

"I hope so." She murmured.

She really did love this place. Derek really thought hard when he built their dream house. It was a combination of both their comfort zones. Which made her love him even more.


	39. Chapter 39: Damn Eyes

A week had past and he still hadn't woken up. Dr. Wheeler said that he was in a coma because his brain was trying to heal itself. Meredith just wanted it to heal faster. She was tired of being strong. Everything hurt and when everything hurt Derek would be the one to make it better, but now he laid in front of her silent and unresponsive. She gently lifted his hand and placed his palm on her swollen stomach.

"Derek, I went for my appointment today. Dr. Carlson says everything looks good, but my blood pressure is higher then what he would like to see it at. I really am trying my hardest not to be stressed out. If it wasn't for Grey and Harper I would probably be a mess right now… Grey is still smaller then Harp. I don't know what to do because all I do is eat. Mark, Cristina, and Mia make me. It's like there on Meredith watch 2006… The house still amazes me. I fall in love with it more and more everyday… I love and miss you so much. Seriously, I don't think you have a clue of how much I love you." She said leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." Cate said leaning in the doorway.

"Um… I met you the other day." Meredith said glancing at the older women.

"Meredith..."

"How… how do you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"You're carrying my grandchildren." She said nodding towards he stomach.

"You… Derek's mother?" she breathed.

"Meredith, call me Cate or mom."

"Mom?"

"You are part of the Shepherd family now."

"How?"

"Well those two girls are Shepherd's and in my eyes that makes you one."

"No offence Mrs.… Cate, I don't do well with mothers. My mother and me no… and my stepmother and me definitely not or maybe it's the other way around… but my point is mother's hurt me or I hurt them… Wait I swear I have a point, but right now I'm exhausted and I need Derek here for this so I just can't. I'm sorry if I'm coming off rude because I am generally not a rude person…" she rambled.

"Meredith please calm down and listen to me, please." Cate said with a gentle smile and her eyes pleading.

Meredith looked at her for a moment. She had no idea what Derek's father looked like, but in this moment she saw Derek in his mother's eyes. Her eyes spoke for her just like his did. She wondered if her daughters would have those eyes. Meredith took at deep breath and let it out. "Okay." She murmured.

"Thank you… Since Derek has come out to Seattle there is one person I have heard about and haven't met yet. That person is you. Mark, Addison, and Nancy have said very nice things about you. With that shocked look on your face you probably can't believe Addison or Nancy have said anything nice, but they did. Nancy told me she has never seen Derek this involved with a girl, not even Addison. Anytime Derek calls you're all he talks about. He truly thinks you're perfect. I've wanted to meet you, but Derek and Mark told me about the horrible things that have happened to you this past year. I am so sorry about your mother and stepmother. I know that couldn't have been easy for you… I just want to get to know the woman that makes my son so happy and who will be raising my granddaughters." She smiled at her.

The older women in front of Meredith scared her. She said a lot of nice things and even gave her a Derekesque speech. Which was right now hurting her heart. She was trying to be strong and stress free, but that wasn't working out so much. Cate had Derek's eyes or Derek had Cate's eyes, which was not making this easy. Then there was the voice in the back of her head… Derek's voice and it kept saying "Meredith please give my mom a chance. Let her get to know how wonderful you are." That's when the tears started to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry… I just… need Derek." She sobbed.

"Meredith, please don't cry." She said pulling her into a hug.

"I… he has your eyes." She whispered into her shoulder.

"What?"

"The eyes are… definitely yours." Meredith said looking up.

"Other then that he looks like his father." Cate chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm crying and you're doing the mom thing… I don't even know you."

"It's okay… Meredith I'm staying a little while longer."

"Oh." She nodded.

"I was thinking a month, so I can see Amelia's show."

"Mia is an excellent artist… her show is going to be amazing." She smiled slightly through her tears.

"You are very proud of her." Cate observed.

"She's Mia." Meredith shrugged.

"That is one of the reasons he loves you so much."

"Why?"

"Amelia has always been like a daughter to Derek. She arrives here and you take her in like she is your own. Mark told me. You have a big heart Meredith. I may not know you, but I can tell you have a lot to offer my son."

"I love him." Meredith said turning to look at Derek.

That's all she could say. Maybe she should give his mother a chance. She seemed like she genuinely cared. For some reason Meredith felt safe talking to her. Damn those eyes.


	40. Chapter 40: Faith

"Hey." Mark said walking up to Mia.

"Hey." She whispered in a daze.

"You know it's not healthy standing out here everyday like this."

"I can't go in." she said shaking her head.

"Mia…" he sighed,

"No, I just don't want to see him… lifeless."

"He looks different Mi, but he's still Derek."

"Different?"

"His bruises are pretty much gone and his hair is growing back."

"If he would have known they shaved his head he probably would have cried." She frowned.

"I kind of want to take pictures for when he wakes up so he can see what it looked like to be bald." He chuckled slightly to make light of the situation.

"Meredith and Nana would kill you."

"I would feel guilty for doing it any how." He sighed.

"He's never going to wake up is he?" she said, with unshed tears threatening to fall.

"He is going to wake up." Mark said firmly.

"Mark he's been in a coma for a month." She said wiping at her eyes.

"So, he will wake up."

"My show is in two weeks. Do you think he'll wake up by then?" she asked looking up at him.

"He's your number one fan, I'm sure if you went in a talked to him it might help." He suggested.

"Me talking to him isn't going to help."

"It might. Your uncle has always said there is a lot we don't know about the brain."

"I… I won't go in alone."

"You want me to go in with you?"

"Please."

Mark just nodded. Mia grabbed his hand and slowly opened the door. She was trying to fight off the tears. Looking at him broke her heart. She imagined that this what Smith would have looked like if he actually made it to the hospital. Looking at him she couldn't believe Meredith was still standing because if it were her, she would have been laying curled up in a corner crying her eyes out.

"So what do I do just talk to him?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty much a one-sided conversation." He frowned slightly.

Mia walked over to the bed and took Derek's hand in hers. "Um… this is weird. Right? I miss you. You probably hate me. It's been a month since I've seen you… Meredith has me living in your castle it's just temporary… I think she feels alone. She even has Nana staying there, which I never expected would ever happen… You probably already know about this because Mer talks to you as much as she possibly can... Uncle Derek she is so strong, but I think all of this is building up and she will soon blow. Which won't be very good for Harper and Grey. Please wake up everyone needs you here. I need you here… Mom's coming in for the show and I'm kind of afraid of her… So please… please… please wake up." She cried laying her head down on his arm.

Mark walked over and scooped Mia up in his arms. It was hard for him to see her like this, but he knew she had to see Derek.

"Mi, it's going to be okay." He soothed rubbing circles on her back.

"You… you can't promise me that." She snapped through her tears.

"No I can't." he nodded.

"Then… don't say it's going to be okay."

"You need to have faith." He said stroking her hair.

"Where is Mark Sloan at?" she mumbled.

"What?"

"You are not one for emotions… but you have been everyone's rock."

"I guess I'm growing up." He shrugged.

"It's about time." She said lifting her head, looking up at him.

He looked at her for a minute. He was about to say something but thought better of it. "I love you, Mama Mia." He said kissing her temple.

"I love you too, Markie." She said hugging him tightly.


	41. Chapter 41: We need to tell her

"We can't keep this from her." George sighed.

"Well we have been doing it for a month so what's a little while longer going to do?" Cristina said dryly.

"Cristina!" Izzie hissed.

"What? You all are feeling guilty now for not telling her… we all have had a chance too."

"We didn't want her to go into labor." Izzie pointed out in frustration.

"Plus Sloan said no one was suppose to tell her." Alex reminded.

"That bitch is getting away with practically killing Derek."

"They can't hold her if he isn't awake to press charges." George said logically.

"His mother or Meredith should have some rights." Izzie said.

"When he moved out here he practically erased his family and Meredith has to be married to him in order to have a say." Added George.

"The only fucked up thing about this is that Rose has a perfect record. So she will probably have a lesser sentence." Alex said.

"What if he never wakes up?" Izzie sighed.

"McDreamy will wake up… he's probably waiting for his perfect hair to grow back." Cristina said sarcastically.

"Do you think this is funny? Seriously Cristina, do you think that it is funny that Derek might not be awake to see his children born? Because joking about this whole situation… it makes you… You're heartless!" Izzie growled getting in her face.

"Iz…" George said tugging at her arm.

"No George… Meredith doesn't need this… she doesn't! This year has been hell on all of us, but for Meredith… it's been worse. She puts on her "I'm fine" face and you know what she has every right not to be fine! Cristina you encourage that kind of behavior from her. Because you're miserable… Why be happy when you can be miserable like Cristina?" Izzie said mockingly.

"You think I like to see her like this Izzie? She is pregnant with twins. Her blood pressure is way to high! She is pretty much a walking time bomb. She only cries in front of Mia, Sloan, and Derek's mother. We use to protect her and now she won't even come to us. I'm scared out of my mind for her. She's my person… and I don't know what to do to bring her happiness back… So that makes me want her to be miserable?" Cristina hissed in disbelief.

Izzie was about to respond. Until the door to Derek's room opened up and a very pregnant Meredith waddled out.

"Was that you two fighting out here?" she asked confused.

"They weren't fighting Mer they were discussing." George said nodding.

"We were fighting!" Cristina and Izzie said in unison, glaring at each other.

"I this a cardio fight or something?" She said glancing at George and Alex who just shrugged.

"Yes!" The two women exclaimed still glaring at one another.

"Oooookay, you two should keep it down or Bailey… I don't even know what Bailey will do to you." She sighed.

"Whatever!" They said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just going back into the room." Meredith said slowly backing back into Derek's room. She was really concerned. Cristina and Izzie always had fights, but not one that looked this bad.

"Grey's right maybe you two should break this up before Bailey kills you both." Alex sighed.

"Fine." They both finally agreed. George grabbed Izzie's arm so she would walk away.

"Hi can one of you help me, I'm looking for Derek Shepherd's room." Said a beautiful older woman, she looked familiar, but the four of them didn't know where they knew her from.

"He's in there." Alex said pointing to the room in front of them.

"Thank you." The stranger said eyeing them strangely. She quietly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Cristina, Alex, George, and Izzie heard loudly come from the room.


	42. Chapter 42: Don't give up

"What are you doing here?" Mark exclaimed, getting up to hug the woman who just entered the room.

Out of all of The Shepherd Sisters, Kathleen had to be his favorite. Kathleen was the only one that didn't judge Mark for sleeping with Addison. She sat and talked with him about it. Derek probably would have been infuriated if he knew because Kath was the only one he kept in contact with when he left. She played neutral when it came to Mark and Derek. She always said Mark wanted everything Derek had and never realized what he was doing to get it.

"I was hoping you would be in here." She smiled.

"Um…" Meredith said awkwardly.

"Kath this is…" Mark started but was cut off by Kathleen.

"I'm guessing your Meredith, my God you're beautiful." She said hugging Meredith gently.

"You are?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Kathleen Shepherd-Warren." she said pulling back from the hug.

"Oh your one of Derek's sisters." She realized.

"Guilty… How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine is one of Meredith favorite words." Mark sighed.

"It's also one of my daughter's favorite words as well." She sighed. "Speaking of which where is my Amelia at?" she smiled at the thought of her daughter.

"In my office… painting." He said unsure of what Mia wanted her mother to know.

"Can you go get her Markie? It's been over a year since I've last seen her." She frowned slightly.

"Are you going to yell?" he asked seriously.

"No, I promised Aaron and mom that I would be good and listen to her."

"Did you bring the crew?" Mark grinned.

"Aaron is at the hotel with the boys." She nodded.

"What is Mount Sinai doing without their best cardiologist?"

"They're functioning." She shrugged. "You know he wouldn't miss her "big break" or so he calls it."

"Right" he said getting up. "Mer you good?"

"I guess." She sighed as he nodded and left the room.

"Meredith you have no idea how excited I am to meet you."

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my little brother thinks the world of you. You're all he talks about… I'm sorry." she said noticing how Meredith was now looking at Derek.

"It's okay… I'm fine." She said quickly.

"No it's not fine. Sometimes it is best to shut me up."

"Your fine."

"You know he will wake up."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Meredith sighed

"Don't give up…"

"It's… I don't know you." She said frankly.

"You may not know me, but you're still part of my family. Those are my nieces you have in there."

"Why are you so nice? You're very Mia-like or whatever." She sniffled a little.

"Well, she is my child so I imagine that's where she gets her wisdom. " Kathleen smiled. "You can talk to me Meredith."

"I'm exhausted… I don't know how much longer I can do this because I really am starting to give up on him… waking up. My blood pressure is to freaking high… I worry about Derek every second of the day. I come in here everyday to talk to him and I let him feel Harper and Grey… because he may never see them… or even get to know them. I can already tell that Harper is her father's daughter she will be outgoing and stubborn. Grey is my shy girl…she was hiding when we had the first ultrasound. So we didn't know she was there…She is smaller then Harp and I worry about her. I need Derek to meet them when they get here…" she sobbed grabbing Derek's hand and kissing it.

"I'm so sorry. If Derek could be here he would, you just need faith." Kathleen murmured rubbing her shoulder.

"I know, but I'm so tired." She said as she slowly calmed down. Meredith's phone started to vibrate. "It's mom, I got to take this." She smiled slightly as she stood and left the room.

"Little brother did you hear her… she needs you. You can't let her give up on you… you need to give her a reason to believe that you will wake up. I miss you Der. It's been a long time. I want to be able to see you be the great father I know you are." She said kissing his forehead.


	43. Chapter 43: Realization

**Author note: Guys thanks for the comments I love them!! Trust me it will all work out but things need to happen before it will and I like to think that you guys will like what happens... That is my two cents at the moment! Comment because it motivates me to write more updates.**

Her mother was here and her show was tonight, which made her beyond nervous. Her uncle wasn't definitely going to go. Meredith said she would stand by her side all night, so that was a plus, her somewhat aunt was now her protector for the evening. Mark came and got her from his office, but when they went back to the room Meredith said her mother needed to get back to the hotel to get ready. So here she was standing in an empty gallery waiting for her show to start at any moment.

"If it isn't my long lost daughter." Kathleen tried joking as she gave Mia a hug.

"Mom." She faked groaned.

"I've missed my Amelia." She whispered kissing her cheek.

"I've missed you too." Mia murmured. "Where are Daddy and the boys?"

"Miles had a suit malfunction… they should be here soon."

"Mark and Mer?"

"They dropped me off and went to get Nana." "I love Mer by the way!" she smiled brightly.

"I knew you would and to think Aunt Nancy tried to scare her off." She giggled.

"Oh Nancy and I will be having a talk. She is perfect for Derek."

"I thought so when I first met her."

"So I heard you just visited him a couple days ago."

"Mark has a big mouth." Mia mumbled.

"He's just trying to help."

"Mom I'm nervous here… Can I have you try not to shrink my head right now?"

"Shrink your head?" she asked amused.

"Yes meaning don't get all psychologist on me… I will discuss big things with you when this is over."

"Amelia, I'm just worried about you." She sighed.

"I know and I love you for it Mom." She said honestly.

"I am really proud of you." Kathleen said touching Mia's cheek.

"You are?"

"Why are you so shocked?"

"I thought you and daddy… would hate me for quitting med school." She whispered.

"Hating you is not an option my dear daughter. I want you to be happy this looks like it makes you happy, but I can see you're not fully happy."

"Mother your doing it again."

"Sorry." She smiled.

He was nervous. Before they left the hospital Cristina and Izzie gave him a speech about telling Meredith about Derek's accident. Mark didn't want to stress her out even more, but he had to tell her.

"Mom why don't you head in? Mer and I will catch up." Mark said.

"Okay" Cate smiled walking into the building.

"Mark, why do you look all serious?" Meredith frowned.

"Because there is something I need to tell you."

"Alright." She nodded.

"Meredith we need to talk about the accident." He sighed running his hands over his face.

"What is there to talk about? Some drunk woman hit my car and she can't be charged until he wakes up. See that's the accident it a nut shell." Meredith said not meaning to snap.

"Mer, it was Rose that hit your car." He blurted out.

"Barnyard… horse?" she breathed.

"That would be the one" he nodded.

"She…hit my…Derek?" she whispered.

"Mer, I need you to calm down." Mark said as he tried rubbing her shoulder.

"Calm down!! I am not going to calm down… That woman hit my car! She put my everything in a coma. Derek might never get to see our daughters because some bitch that I'm pretty sure is his stalker almost killed him!" she screamed. "My God she meant to hit my car didn't she?" she asked as realization hit and she grasped at her stomach.

"Meredith… Look at me." He ordered softly.

"I…pain." She whimpered.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"Mia… I promised her." She winced.

"She'll understand." He said as he led her to the car.

"It's too early." She sobbed.

"It is, but you can do this." He said firmly.

Mark focus was to get her to the hospital. He would call the others later. He knew now wasn't the best time to tell her. Damn Cristina and Izzie they had to push this.


	44. Chapter 44: Introducing

He got her to the hospital in record time. He knew for sure she was having contractions. His hand was in pain. On the way to hospital he called Mia and told her to stay at her show. These babies were coming and they were coming now. Meredith was in her room getting ready and he was pacing in front of the door.

"You paged?" Alex asked.

"Karev, I need you with Meredith while she delivers."

"Okay but what about you?"

"When Derek wakes up and he finds out I was with her when she delivered he might kill me." He said bluntly.

"Dude, I don't think he'll kill you."

"I slept with his wife, I can't watch his children being born when he is unable to." He sighed.

Alex just nodded and entered her room.

"Debbie, can you page Dr.Yang to Dr.Grey's room?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Dr.Sloan." she nodded.

Mark couldn't take this any longer. He took off and ran to the only place he could think to go.

"Stevens, Meredith is in room 5107. She needs you there."

"That's the maternity floor?" she frowned.

He nodded.

"Are you going to?" she asked quickly.

"No, I'm going to sit with him." He said nodding towards Derek.

She smiled weakly at him and left.

"Derek… man it's me. I know what you're thinking I can talk Mia into talking to you, but I can't even talk to you myself. This is a time that I need to talk to you. Mer's in labor, as we speak. She's only seven months which… I hope she is all right. I can't be in that room though. She needs you in there, but you're stuck here… I told her about Rose. I should have waited because if I would have waited she wouldn't be here right now we would be at Mia's show… Yes Mia's shows tonight, but don't worry mom and Kath are there with her… I'm only telling you this while you're sleeping because if you were awake you would probably kick my ass… I think I'm in love and this isn't Hahn love either. It's the kind of love you and Meredith have… It's Mia… I don't know how to tell her because she's Mia and this isn't just a manwhore thing either. She is amazing and beautiful… See if you could you would be kicking my ass. WAKE UP DEREK!" Mark yelled in frustration as he slowly broke down.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

She was scared and in pain. Right now she basically owned Alex's hand. He would wince in pain and then Izzie and Cristina would point out he was in pain, calling him a girl. Meredith tried her best not to hurt him because she knew this wasn't his job. This was Derek's job, but he couldn't do his job because of the evil stalker.

"Meredith, I want to do a c-section to get your daughters out." Dr. Carlson explained.

"It's… too early!" she breathed as a few tears slipped down her face.

"If I do a c-section it will be easier for you and the girls." He explained.

"Okay." She murmured.

"Good, I'm going to send an intern in to prep you." He smiled and left the room.

"Dude, my hand." Alex winced.

"Oh poor evil spawn and his surgeon hand." Cristina said rolling her eyes.

"Yang…" Alex started, but was cut off by Meredith.

"I'm sorry Alex." She whimpered.

"Mer, you don't have to be sorry." He sighed still glaring at Cristina.

"Yeah it's the barnyard lovers fault McDreamy's not here." Cristina said nonchalantly.

"Cristina, it might be Rose's fault but you don't have to bring it up in front of Meredith." Izzie groaned.

"Barbie she already knows…" she attempted to defend but was cut off.

"Out!" Meredith growled.

"What?" Izzie and Cristina said in shock together.

"Both of you out!" she screamed.

"Mer…" Izzie started.

"Alex, will you be there with me?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"Sure." He said smirking a Cristina and Izzie.

"Meredith I'm your person…" she said in disbelief.

"You are my person, but right now in this moment you're both are not helping the stress. So Alex will be with me." She said firmly.

"Um… Dr.Grey are you ready." The intern asked entering the room sensing the tension.

"No I'm not ready, but I have to do this." She sighed as they took her from her room.

This was definitely not the way she planned this. Well this whole pregnancy wasn't planned. She expected at least a nervous Derek being there to soothe her worry, but no her nervous Derek was a comatose one. Alex seemed like the best choice to take with her. He would stand there and be quiet. Right now she needed quiet. For some reason Cristina and Izzie have become annoying and petty. They both needed to grow up.

"Meredith you're going to feel a little pressure." Dr. Carlson explained.

"Okay." She said grabbing Alex's hand.

"Meredith, you're doing a hell of a job." Alex smiled.

They heard a little cry. "Baby number one is out." He said as he handed her to the nurse.

"She is 5 pounds 4 ounces sir." The nurse stated.

"Harper." Meredith whispered glancing over to the table her daughter was at.

"She's gorgeous Mer." Alex informed her as he went to check out his new family member.

"You're doing great Meredith" Dr. Carlson said as they heard a faint cry. "Baby number two." He smiled under his mask.

"She's 4 pounds 3ounces." The nurse informed again.

"Grey." she whispered.

"Meredith we are going to take them up to the NICU for observation." He explained.

"Are they… okay?" she whimpered.

"Since they are premature I would like to keep a close eye on them, but they seem to be breathing fine." He assured.

Her daughters were now actual people in the world. Which amazed her, she would have never believed it if someone a year ago told her that this was her life. She is now a mother. They took her back to her room where she was met by Mia and the rest of Derek's family. Her family being Alex, Cristina, George, and Izzie sat down in the NICU as her daughter's protectors.

"Mer, do you want to go see them?" Mia asked happily.

"Yea… Mark can you help me." She winced as she moved slightly.

"Sure." He said gently lifting her off the bed into the wheelchair.

The three of them went into the room to see the twins.

"Meredith they are beautiful." Mia breathed.

"They already have Derek's hair." Mark chuckled.

"I know." She giggled slightly.

"So what are their names?" Mia asked.

_Derek was laid out across the foot of the bed working on his crossword puzzle while Meredith was reading a medical journal._

"_I think I solved the mystery of the girls middle names." He grinned._

"_I didn't know it was such a mystery." She giggled._

"_Well to me it was, but now I think I figured out what they should be."_

"_Oh really?" she asked amused._

"_Yes." He nodded._

"_So Dr. Shepherd what are our daughters full names going to be?"_

"_Harper Anne Shepherd and Grey Patience Shepherd" he stated proudly._

"_Seriously?" she asked scrunching her nose._

"_What you don't like them?" he frowned._

"_Hmmm? I think they're… perfect." She giggled._

_Derek got up and pulled Meredith in his arms kissing her tenderly._

"_Our daughters have names." She said amazed._

"_They do." He kissed her again. "I can't wait to meet them Mer." He said leaning his head against hers._

"_I know me either." She whispered. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Der."_

"Harper Anne Shepherd and Grey Patience Shepherd" she said smiling at her babies.


	45. Chapter 45: Awake

Three weeks had passed and Meredith was ready to take the girls home. Today was the day that Grey would finally meet her father. Because of her size Dr. Carlson wanted to keep her in the incubator until she was at least 6 pounds. For the past two weeks Meredith would take Harper down to Derek's room and lay her on his chest. Cate and Kathleen offered to stay longer, but Meredith insisted she would be fine. If she needed any help she had Mia.

"I'm so excited for Grey!" Mia exclaimed while she carried Harper down to Derek's room.

"I'm glad that they finally get to meet." Meredith sighed walking into the room with Grey in her arms.

"Hey ladies." Mark grinned.

"Markie." Mia giggled.

"So today's the day Grey gets to meet her daddy?"

"It is." Meredith smiled as she looked at her daughter. Grey opened her eyes and Meredith could see Derek in them. "How about we visit with daddy my little angel?" she cooed as she laid Grey on his chest.

"Derek I want you to meet Grey Patience Shepherd. Harp is here too and would like to visit with you later… Grey was given the green light to go home tomorrow. I've been telling her how proud we are of her. She is getting so big. Can you believe that they are almost a month old? I miss you… The girls miss you too. So please if you could come back to us, because Grey and Harp want you to hold them." She whispered as she rubbed Grey's back.

Harper started to fuss in Mia's arms. "She's hungry." Meredith sighed. "Mark, can you watch Grey with Derek while I go feed Harp?"

"Sure." He said walking over and gently put his hand on Grey's back.

"Thanks." She said picking Harper up from Mia's arms and left the room.

Mark smiled at Grey. She was still so tiny, but she was growing more and more everyday. While he looked at the little girl he swore he just saw Derek's hand move.

"Mi?" he called her.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here."

"Is it Grey?" she frowned rushing over to him.

"No, but its Derek."

"Huh?" she said confused. "Did he just move?" she asked in shock.

"I think he did." Mark nodded as he slowly picked up his niece. That's when Derek's eyes fluttered open.

"Mia page Dr. Wheeler."

"Okay." She said running out of the room.

"Derek… Can you hear me?"

"Yes Mark and your kind of loud." He said groggily.

"Grey your daddy's awake." Mark whispered to the little girl kissing her head.

"Why do I have a headache?" he groaned as he blinked quickly.

"You were in an accident."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three months." Mark said calmly.

"What!" he said loudly and suddenly more awake. With the loud noise Grey started to whimper.

"Where's Addie?" Derek asked concerned.

"Derek she been in L.A. for over a year." He said confused.

"That's impossible we've been doing our residency here in New York for the past two years."

"Shit!" Mark exclaimed.

"Shit?" he frowned.

Grey started crying because of the noise and Mark started to rock her in his arms.

"Who's kid?"

"Derek what do you last remember?" He asked trying to ignore his question.

"I was exhausted from working a forty-eight hour shift and Webber told me to go get some sleep… I called Addison and told her I would be crashing in an on-call room. I'm guessing I feel asleep… Now who's kid?" he said starting to get freaked out with Mark's behavior.

"Derek she's yours." Mark sighed as he rubbed Grey's back still trying to soothe her.

"Is this one of your sick jokes? Because last time I checked my wife wasn't pregnant." Derek snapped angrily. He winced a little and then noticed he was wearing a leg brace.

"Mark, Dr. Wheeler's on his way." Mia said as she entered the room.

"Mia?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uncle Derek you're awake." Mia said softly so she didn't scare Grey. She ran over to give him a hug.

"Derek, how old is Mia?"

"Twelve."

"I'm not…" she frowned "No…no… Mark." Mia choked out.

"Derek, Mia's twenty-two." He sighed, running his free hand over his face.

"That means I'm missing ten years." He breathed. Mia was proof that Mark might not be joking. The girl in front of him looked like his Mia, but older.

"Uncle Der… Do you remember Meredith?" she asked quickly.

"Meredith?"

"She's your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What happened with Addison?" he asked panicked.

"You got divorced almost two years ago." Mark frowned handing Grey over to Mia and began to pace the room.

"So she's mine and Meredith's?" Derek asked nodding towards the baby.

"Yeah, her name is Grey." Mia said softly.

"Grey." He smiled looking at the baby in his niece's arms. "She's gorgeous." He breathed.

"She has your hair." She giggled.

"She does." He chuckled slightly. "Can I hold her?" he murmured.

"Yes, but be careful her and her sister decided to make their appearance two months early… So we all have to be gentle with them." Mia said gently handing Grey over to Derek.

"Sister?" Derek asked a little shocked, but he couldn't get over how much he loved the little girl resting in his arms. This was crazy he didn't even know her, but he loved her.

"Harper… Meredith left to go feed her…" Mia started to explain, but was cut off when Dr. Wheeler walked in the room.

"Dr. Shepherd nice to have you back." Dr. Wheeler smiled.

"Good to be back." He said with his eyes still glued to his daughter.

"Mi, can you wait out by the door for Mer? Make sure she doesn't come in here and take Harp… We need to prepare her for this." Mark sighed, walking over to take Grey so Dr. Wheeler could check Derek.

Mia nodded and left the room.

"Dr. Wheeler he can't recall the past ten years."

"I want to run an MRI and a CT just to make sure it's not a complication from the surgery. With the kind of accident he was in he could have retrograde amnesia." He explained. "Derek how do you feel?" he asked while he checked his eyes.

"Sore… My head hurts from the lights, but other then that I'm just sore."

"That's good that nothing else is bothering you." He nodded.

"Yeah… Can I have her back?" Derek nodded toward Grey.

"We're done for now." Dr. Wheeler chuckled. "So this is the infamous Grey?" he asked Mark as he handed her back to Derek.

"Today's her first day out of her cell." Mark grinned.

"Meredith broke her out?"

"More like she's out on good behavior."

"So she met Dr. Carlson's weight requirements?"

"She is now six pounds." He stated proudly.

"That's excellent." He smiled while writing on his chart. "Derek I'll be back to check on you later."

"Okay." He nodded still fascinated with his little girl he was holding.

Dr. Wheeler left the room.

"Mark I'm in love with her." He whispered.

"Wait until you see Harp."

"I'm a father." He said in awe.

"You are." Mark nodded.

"Can you briefly fill me in on important things?"

"Sure…we are in Seattle… you are the Head of Neurosurgery here at Seattle Grace… The love of your life is Meredith Grey. You worship the ground she walks on. You two kind of make us all sick… When she was pregnant your car was hit by a drunk driver, which put you in a coma… And now you are the father of Grey Patience Shepherd and Harper Anne Shepherd." Mark smiled at the though of his nieces.

"That's it?"

"Yeah… and you owe my fifty bucks." He smirked.

"You're funny." Derek glared at him.

"I try Shep." He shrugged.

"Mark, she is all mine." He breathed. "Addie didn't want kids, but I have kids… two."

"Man, your girls are pretty amazing."

"Looking at Grey makes me want to remember Meredith." He sighed.

"Derek, I know this has to be extremely hard on you, but when Meredith comes in here… she's been through a lot so please just… this will break her… you not remembering her will break her."

"I don't think I can break her, she gave me this amazing little person." He smiled kissing Grey's head.

"Mia let me get in there!" she said frustrated pushing the door open. "I need to feed… Derek?" Meredith gasped.


	46. Chapter 46: Awkward

She felt like today was a good day. Grey was finally healthy enough to go home. She was nervous to take them home because at least with them at the hospital they were closer to Derek.

"Mia… why are you out here?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Just waiting for you and Harp." Mia smiled.

"But why out here?"

"Because."

"Mi, what kind of answer is that for an adult."

"A good one?"

"You are acting strange… stranger then usual." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I never act strange!" she defended.

"Here take Harp." She said handing Harper over to Mia.

"Uh… where you going?" Mia asked blocking the door.

"To get Grey she needs fed." She sighed.

"How about I get her?" she offered.

"Move."

"No."

"Mia let me get in there!" she said frustrated pushing the door open. "I need to feed… Derek?" Meredith gasped.

Mark stood and went over to her when he saw her lean in the doorway. "Mer, he's awake." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her and led her over to the bed.

"Der…Derek…Grey." She breathed when she saw Derek looking curiously at her and cuddling Grey to him.

Derek just stared at the women in front of him. She was young and beautiful. This had to be Meredith. Her eyes were memorizing him; Derek had never seen eyes like these before. Now she had tears streaming down her porcelain skin, which made his heart tighten.

"Please don't cry." Derek said to her as she sat on the bed.

"Your awake." She whispered.

"Meredith we need to talk." Mark interrupted.

"Talk?" Meredith asked as panic set in.

"There's something you need to know… Let's go out into the hall." He said gently grabbing her arm.

"No, Mark we can tell her in here." Derek insisted when he saw the sadness on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her tears kept coming.

"Mer… Dr. Wheeler believes Derek has retrograde amnesia." Mark sighed.

"He can't remember anything?" she said in disbelief.

"He can't remember the last ten years."

"I… no… Can't do this." She said standing up trying to leave, but Derek's hand grabbed her wrist with a free hand.

"Don't leave…Please?" he said his eyes pleading with her.

"How about I get Harper and you guys can talk?" Mark offered,

"I like that plan… How bout it Mer?" He said giving he the McDreamy smile.

All she could do was sadly nod. Mia was in the doorway listening. She walked in and gave Harper to Meredith. Mark waited for her and they left.

Derek stared at Meredith with a curious look on his face. "Want to switch?" he offered.

"Huh?"

"I haven't held Harper yet." He explained with a smile.

"Oh… um yeah here." She said carefully switching her daughters.

"They are so beautiful."

"Yeah." Was all she could say.

"So Mia told me they arrived early?" he said nodding to his daughters.

"Uh… they couldn't wait two more months."

"I'm glad I get to meet them." He looked sadly down at Harper.

"Harper's been visiting you for the past two weeks today is Grey's first day meeting you." She blurted out.

"Why is today her first day meeting me?" he frowned.

"She was underweight."

"She's good now right?"

"Perfect." She smiled at how strong Grey was.

"Harper seems lively." He observed as she moved in his arms.

"She is a ball of energy." She giggled.

"Grey is shy… they are going to be completely opposites." He chuckled.

"That's what mom said."

"Your mom noticed it to?"

"Um… no yours… my mother died over a year ago." She mumbled looking down at Grey.

"I'm so sorry." He said sympathetically

"It's okay I'm over it." Meredith noticed Derek wincing a little as he shifted Harper in his arms. "Are you in pain?"

"My leg hurts a little."

"Callie…Dr. Torres did surgery on it a week ago. You broke it in three places."

"Can I ask you about the accident?"

"They didn't tell me much about it because of my blood pressure… You were driving my car and a drunk driver hit you. " she whispered.

"That's what Mark said." He sighed. "Your blood pressure… Is that why you went into labor early?"

"Uh… yeah."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"For what?"

"Not being there for you… for them."

"Derek it's not your fault." She said shaking her head.

"I love them so much." He said kissing Harpers head.

"I know." Meredith nodded.

"Amazing." He murmured as he looked at both his daughters in amazement.

"They get to go home tomorrow." She blurted out again. This whole thing was awkward for her.

"Our home? ... We live together right?"

"You built us a house on your land… Me and the girls can stay at my old house if it's too awkward or something." She rambled.

"What… no. I want you to stay with me." He said quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… Besides I don't think I can spend another second away from these two."

"Right." She nodded as Grey started to cry.

"I think someone's hungry." Derek chuckled.

"Yes, she is." She sighed. "Let me go find Mark, he can sit with you while I go feed her."

"You can feed her in here if you like… that is if you don't feel uncomfortable."

"I can feed her here." She said awkwardly.

"I won't peek…I promise." He teased her trying to make her feel comfortable around him.

"Okay." She giggled slightly and moved to sit on the couch.

"Grey it's lunch time my shy girl… yes it is." She cooed.

He tried to keep his promise by looking at Harper, but he kept stealing glances at her. She kept talking to Grey as she fed her. He couldn't get over it Meredith was his. Just by talking to her he knew she was nothing like Addison. Him and Addison were starting to have problems. Harper started to shift and looked up at him. She was small, but he could tell by looking at her and Grey that they were the perfect mix of him and Meredith. He could tell this has been hard on Meredith and he decided that he needed to make this as easy as possible for her.


	47. Chapter 47: Welcome Home

He could leave the hospital. He woke up last week and now he was allowed to go home with his family. Harper and Grey were amazing and all he wanted to do was hold them all day. Meredith was avoiding him like the plague. She would come in for a little bit and then she would leave. He couldn't remember her, but he missed her terribly. He missed her infectious giggle and familiar scent. Mark told him to give her time because she needed to adjust to all of this.

"I don't get why we all couldn't ride in the same car." Derek huffed.

"It would have been cramped." Mark pointed out.

"She is driving a Hummer, Mark." He grumbled.

"Derek, Meredith is freaking out, it's what she does... just let it go for now." He sighed.

"So she doesn't want to see me? It's going to be hard to avoid me if we live in the same house."

"I know this is frustrating, but Meredith is different then all the other girls you ever dated."

"I can tell." He said sarcastically.

"You're going to be stuck in the house with her tonight so use that as an opportunity to get to know her." Mark suggested.

"I can't remember her, but I know I love her." He smiled slightly.

"Shep, your sappy." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"There it is, to think I actually thought that you grew up and became serious."

"You remember the me from ten years ago man… I'm deep now." He said seriously.

"Are you mocking my amnesia?" Derek asked disgusted.

"No, but you need to laugh."

"I just want my life back." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Here we are." Mark said pulling into the driveway.

"I live here?" he asked in shock looking up at the huge Victorian house in front of him.

"Yes, I'm going to help you in and then I have to get back to the hospital."

"Where's Mia?"

"She's at the gallery and she's crashing at the townhouse tonight."

"So I have Mer and the girls all night to myself." He said with a goofy grin.

"Yes." He said rolling his eyes. "Mer." Mark called from the hallway.

"Living room." She called back.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said watching the television.

"I'm going to help Derek up to your room" Mark tried.

"That's fine." She nodded as she continued to look at the television.

"Where are the girls?"

"I put them down for their naps in my room." She said shaking the baby monitor.

"Hey Mer." Derek smiled slightly at her.

"Hello" she said with a forced smile not looking at him.

"Let's get your broken ass upstairs." Mark said smacking his shoulder.

"See you later." Derek whispered to her.

Mark helped Derek up the stairs and got him settled into his room.

"Thanks." He said sadly.

"Hold on." Mark said realizing something was missing from the room.

"What?"

"She said the girls were in her room." Mark hissed and walked down to the guest room at the end of the hallway. He looked in and saw the girls in their bassinets. "Ladies we're going to stay with daddy." He said wheeling the bassinets to the master bedroom.

"Where were they?"

"Down the hall they can stay in here with you now." He smiled.

"Thanks." He said a little happier that his daughters were around.

Mark nodded. "Well I got to go."

"Bye." Derek said as Mark left.

Mark was pissed Meredith wasn't treating Derek right at all.

"Meredith." He said irritated.

"You leaving Mark?" she said looking at him.

"Cut the crap." He growled.

"What?"

"Why is your stuff in the guest room?"

"He doesn't remember me… I don't want things to be awkward for him." She murmured.

"Meredith, Derek wants to remember you."

"I know, but he doesn't… I love him and he doesn't love me back because he doesn't remember."

"I moved the girls back where they belong. You better talk to him." He said cutting the conversation short thinking that it would make her reflect on her actions.

"Fine." She pouted.

"I got to go if either of you need anything call me."

Meredith nodded at him and Mark left. What was she doing? She waited for him to wake up because she missed him. Now she had him and ignored him. She slowly made her way up to their room.

"Der…" she called softly into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hang out in here?" she asked awkwardly.

"Meredith it's your room too." He sighed.

"I know, but you and the girls are resting in here." She said fidgeting in the doorway.

"Come here." He said patting to the spot next to him on the bed. She slowly walked over to the bed and laid next to him. "Tell me about Derek Shepherd." He whispered.

"Seriously?" she giggled.

"Seriously." He chuckled.

"Derek Shepherd… he is dreamy, so dreamy in fact the majority of the female staff at Seattle Grace calls him McDreamy…"

"You're joking." He said a little mortified.

"I'm afraid not. Want me to continue?" she giggled again.

"Yeah go ahead, I won't interrupt anymore." He sighed.

"We met at Emerald City Bar… he was just a guy and I was just a girl… That night was the night our lives changed… one might say we fell in love that night. Though I think I fell in love with him the next day after we preformed our first surgery together. Derek is a man that can be loving and infuriating all at once… He hovers when he is worried and he thinks he is a knight in shining whatever… He is now the daddy of Grey and Harper Shepherd… He was ecstatic when he found out about them." She murmured. Meredith couldn't get over the fact that she was opening up to him.

"My turn."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to tell you about Meredith Grey." He smiled at her.

"Der… please… you don't have to do this." She whispered.

Derek sat up and turned himself as much as he could because he couldn't move his leg. He was looking down at her.

"Meredith Grey is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…I look into her eyes and see so much… She has so much love to give but many things burden her… Her giggle is addicting, I haven't heard it that much, but when I do it melts my heart… She is strong and stubborn. She is definitely an avoider, but that's okay… She is the best mommy to Harper and Grey Shepherd, but doesn't know it… I believe I fell in love with her the moment I saw her." He said softly looking at her. She had tears streaming down her face. Derek leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You don't remember." She cried.

"I may not remember right know, but please let me get to know you." He pleaded.

"Alright Der." She sniffled running her fingers through his shorter curls. Grey began fussing. Meredith moved to get up.

"I got her." He said smiling and rolled over.

"Come here daddy's strong girl." He tried soothing her while he picked her up.

"She's hungry." She sighed.

"Oh." he frowned kind of feeling left out.

"You want to feed her?" she asked sensing his disappointment.

"How?"

"I have some bottles with breast-milk in the fridge." She explained.

"I would love to feed her." He grinned.

"Okay I'll be right back." She smiled as she got up and left the room.

She actually talked which made him feel better about things. His head was hurting, but Dr. Wheeler said that it was normal. Looking at Grey made all of his pain go away. Her and Harper were just so precious.


	48. Chapter 48: Grateful

_He was pacing in front of the bathroom door. What could be taking her so long? It's been at least five minutes. He heard the door open and rushed over to sit on the bed._

"_I'm not pregnant!" she squealed._

"_Could you be anymore enthusiastic?" he grumbled._

"_You're disappointed." She observed._

"_Would it be so terrible if we had a baby?"_

"_Derek, we are going into our fellowship next year… it wouldn't be fair to the child." She tried to reason._

"_Then what about after our fellowship Addison?" he countered. _

"_Are you not happy with it being just us?" she frowned._

"_I didn't say that." He said shaking his head._

"_This isn't the first time we've had this conversation."_

"_You know why we keep having this conversation I want a family Addie and at one point in time so did you."_

"_We were younger… we are both going to be world renown, all of our mentors have said so."_

"_So being world renown means no kids?" he asked in disbelief._

"_No being world renown and accomplished means no time for kids. Would you want to be an absent father?"_

"_That's bull Addison and you know it… My father was world renown and he wasn't an absent father." He growled. _

"_You know what Derek I don't feel like arguing with you… I'm running late for lunch with Kathleen and Mia." She sighed looking at her watch._

"_Fine, but this conversation is not over."_

"_I'll be home later… We can be happy without kids." She said, quickly kissing him on the cheek._

Derek woke up and couldn't breathe. His head was hurting and this was one of his first memories since he came home yesterday. Meredith wasn't in the bed. Last night she fell asleep next to him, but right now she was gone. He sat up slowly and heard the shower running. Harper's bassinet was beside him and she was moving around.

"Good morning Harper. How would you like to lay with daddy?" he asked her softly as he picked her up and laid back down with her.

"Mommy's in the shower… I wish she had woken daddy up. Mommy thinks I don't love her because I don't remember… Here's a secret I might not remember her, but I do love her. I need to tell her I remember a piece of something. This memory I have makes me love you and Grey even more… It makes me love mommy more as well because she gave me two of the most beautiful girls in the world." He said rubbing Harper's back and kissing her head.

Meredith stepped out of the bathroom wearing a towel and gave Derek a soft smile. "I thought I heard talking." She said as she walked over to Grey and saw she was still sleeping in her bassinet.

"Harper and I were just having a nice chat." He grinned.

"Oh really?" she asked amused as she shuffled through her drawers.

"It was mostly me, but she gave her two cents." He said seriously.

"I'm glad our one month old is a good conversationalist." Meredith giggled and headed towards the bathroom.

"She is… Where are you going?"

"To change."

"You can get dressed in here." He sighed sensing her discomfort. "It's not like I haven't seen any of it before." He attempted to joke.

"Those things are different Der…Two babies changed things." She frowned pulling her towel around her tighter.

"You're beautiful Mer." He said flashing her the McDreamy smile.

"You and that damn smile." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"So that means you're staying?" Derek grinned

"Yes, but no peeking." She said pointing her finger at him.

"Fine." He sighed looking down at Harper.

He lied he peeked. He was kind of curious. He couldn't wrap his mind around why she was so self-conscience. To look at her no one would be able to tell she had two babies a month ago or at all even. To him she was breathtaking. He could see some of the scar from her c-section. She had never told him how the twins were born. Meredith saw where his eyes were.

"I thought you said no peeking." She raised an eyebrow while slipping on her sweat pants.

"I'm sorry." He said turning red.

"I had a c-section." She blurted out.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Because I went into preterm labor."

"You shouldn't be self-conscience."

"I'm not… It's just… you don't know what I looked like before." She whispered and frowned.

"I don't care… you're very hot now."

"Der…"

"No you are and I don't care also because if I cared what you looked like before or after that would mean I regret my angels… I will never regret them. I'm so grateful to you for giving them to me." He breathed blinking back tears.

Meredith gently lifted a sleeping Harper from him and laid her down in her bassinet. She went over a wrapped her arms around Derek.

"What's this all about?" she murmured.

"I remember something." He mumbled in her hair.

"Okay" she nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"A fight me and Addison had about kids a year before we started our fellowship."

"Do you just remember that?"

"Yes."

"This is something Der… Dr. Wheeler said it might take some time to get everything back." She reminded him gently.

"I know." He sighed pulling back and letting his head hit the pillow. "Addison never wanted children…" He looked up at her while she rubbed his shoulder. "She never wanted them, but I did… and now I have two amazing daughters… That are mine and their mother wants them."

"Since we found out about them… I don't know where I would be without them. They're extraordinary Derek… they are just babies and are extraordinary." She said simply.

"They are extraordinary Mer." He smiled looking straight into her eyes.

"Uh…how about I get you a bowl of Muesli?" she said quickly trying to make an exit.

"That sounds good." Derek nodded as she left the room. "I love you, Meredith." He whispered.


	49. Chapter 49: Worry and Frustration

She sat on the couch waiting. She couldn't believe he said it. He didn't see she had the baby monitor on. So now he thought she couldn't hear him.

"What's the emergency?" Cristina asked barging through the door.

"Derek." Meredith sighed leaning back on the couch.

"Did he slip into a coma again?" she asked plopping down on the couch.

"Cristina." She hissed.

"Fine… Why is McDreamy the emergency?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"He said he loved me." She whispered.

"Didn't he say that like over a year ago and every day since then?"

"He said it to me an hour ago."

"Mer, I'm not seeing the problem here." She sighed.

"He doesn't remember me…"

"I thought that was established when he woke up."

"Shut up and listen… He doesn't remember me so how can he say he loves me."

"Maybe he said it to humor you." She suggested.

"Um… he didn't know I heard him." She said biting her lip.

"Um…elaborate." Cristina said mocking her.

"I woke up and got a shower. When I walked out of the bathroom he was laying down

with Harper… he really loves her and Grey… you know?" She smiled only to have Cristina make a gagging noise. Meredith glared at her and continued. "I grabbed my stuff to get changed…"

"Wait you left your room to get changed?" she said giving her a strange look.

"I didn't want awkwardness."

"Seriously you had kids with him… I'm sure he knows what you have."

"Whatever we're not having this conversation right now…"

"Fine, you may proceed with your story." She sighed.

"So I got changed and he was acting off… He told me he remembered a fight he had with Addison, but he only can remember that…He told me he was grateful to me for giving him the girls… I got nervous and made an excuse to get him breakfast and when I left he said it." She breathed. After a few minutes of silence she looked at Cristina, who looked like she was processing everything that had just been said. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Sucks you have to relive the past?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"When he starts remembering the past two years he might not be to McDreamy." She said bluntly.

"That's what I'm afraid of… If he remembers the drowning, the daddy and mommy issues he may not want to love me. He's remembering things in pieces. Dr. Wheeler said he might not get his full memory back." Meredith said as tears built in her eyes.

"You think he'll leave you and the girls." Cristina said finally realizing why her friend was panicking.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, right now he can't get too far because of his leg." She shrugged.

"Can you at least try to be serious about this?" Meredith snapped.

"Sorry… It's just he didn't leave before so why leave now? I don't think he will ever leave Harper and Grey… If he did it would kill him." She said honestly.

"Thank you." She smiled hoping Cristina was right.

"You actually liked something I said?" she asked in feign shock.

"I always listen to what you say… You're my person." Meredith said nudging her arm.

"Mer." Derek called her from the upstairs overlook.

Her and Cristina both looked up at him. "Why isn't your ass up in that bed?" she scolded.

"I wanted you?" he said giving her sad eyes and then noticed one of Meredith's friends he met. "Hello… Cristina right?"

"Hey McDreamy." She nodded.

"Derek, you're not supposed to be walking on that leg… you had surgery on it two weeks ago." Meredith sighed standing up.

"I used my crutches." He defended.

"Meredith I have to go… good luck with hobbles."

"I heard that." He grumbled.

"Okay, thanks again Cris."

"Bye McDreamy." She called up to him as she reached the door.

"Bye Cristina." He mumbled when she left.

"Derek wait there I'll help you." Meredith told him while she climbed the stairs.

"I don't need help I got here by myself I can get back by myself." He frowned.

"Are you done?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Maybe… Can you even hold my weight?"

"I'm going to try."

"I don't need help." He insisted as Meredith leaned his crutches against the wall and wrapped an arm around him.

"You make the worst patient Dr. Shepherd." She smiled looking up at him as he leaned on her and they started walking to their room.

"Good thing you're my doctor then." He smirked.

"Why's that?" she asked amused.

"You keep me in line" he chuckled kissing her head.

"Seriously?" she giggled as they reached the room.

"Mer, what have you been doing for the past hour?" he asked watching her carefully as he laid on the bed.

"Laundry." She said quickly and noticed he was giving her a look. "What that's what I was doing." She defended.

"Mark told me you weren't very domestic."

"I'm not, but if I didn't do the laundry then who would?"

"Good point."

"Besides when we lived at the townhouse, it was you and Izzie who were the domesticated ones."

"The bubbly blonde, right?"

"Correct."

"See I'm learning about your friends." He stated proudly.

"You are." She nodded picking up Grey and laid on the bed with her.

"Hmmm." He breathed.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You smell nice."

"It's my conditioner…Lavender." She said softly.

"Is that so?" he whispered leaning down kissing her.

"Der…" she moaned against his lips.

"Yes?" he said in between kisses.

"Baby…" she murmured as she shifted Grey against her chest.

"So." He shrugged giving her a playful smile.

"Derek." She giggled pushing him away with her free hand and looked at him. "We can't anyways."

"I know… I just wanted a preview." He sighed.

He wasn't even home twenty-four hours and he was getting frustrated. His head was hurting even more and all he wanted was Meredith. She left him upstairs for an hour by himself. Even though Harper and Grey were in the room with him he was feeling alone. He had a huge gap of his life missing. It was the most important part of his life and he felt that all of it was weighing down on him.


	50. Chapter 50: Proposing

He was driving and a little distracted. His best friend stared out the window silently. He hadn't remembered anything since last week and Mark could sense his frustration. They were almost at the house. Derek looked a bit tired, but Mark thought it was from his physical therapy.

"_Shep, what are we doing?" Mark asked as they pulled up to a jewelry store._

"_We're on a search." Derek grinned._

"_A search?"_

"_We're on a search for the perfect ring."_

"_You're proposing." He stated._

"_I am." He said, as his grin got even bigger._

"_So how you going to do it?"_

"_I don't know." He frowned._

"_You don't know?" Mark asked confused._

"_I figured get the ring first and the rest will come to me." He shrugged._

"_What if it doesn't?" he said watching his friend closely. _

"_I'm McDreamy it will." Derek smirked._

"_Man, you did not just call yourself McDreamy." He rolled his eyes._

"_All I'm saying is I have certain expectations I have to live up to."_

"_I hope you're not being serious."_

"_It's just she deserves the best." He sighed._

"_You're right… do you know when you're popping the question?"_

"_When I show her the house." He smiled._

"Mark?"

"Yeah Shep?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me… wasn't I?" he whispered still looking out the window.

"You were… You remember?"

"I just remember us discussing it… Did I get the ring?"

"It's hidden at the trailer."

"Do you know where?"

"No, but I think Mia does."

"Is it perfect?"

"One might say so… it's very Meredith."

"Good." He nodded.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Derek she loves you."

"I love her… I just want her happy… I feel like I'm hurting her." Derek sighed wiping at his eyes.

"I think she's took a turn for the better this past week."

"I can't live with out her." He whispered.

"Trust me we all know." Mark said rolling his eyes. "Are you going to ask her?"

"I am, but I have to wait… It has to be perfect."

"You have to be dreamy." Mark nodded remembering what Derek told him when the got the ring.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing… Let's get you in the house."

They both walked into the house and noticed it was completely silent.

"It's quiet."

"Maybe they went somewhere." Mark shrugged.

Mark helped Derek up to his room. Derek stopped in the doorway and smiled at his beautiful snoring girlfriend. Meredith was asleep on the bed. She was just wearing one of his t-shirts. Her dirty blonde locks all over the place.

"She snores." Mark frowned.

"She does." Derek laughed.

"I'm going to get going… good luck." He said smacking Derek on the shoulder chuckling.

He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. After a few minutes she began to stir.

"You're watching me sleep?" she whispered sleepily.

"Hmmm…" he kissed her quick.

_"What are you? Some kind of weirdo who watches women sleep?"_

"_Maybe."_

They had this conversation before he now smiled at the memory.

"Where are the girls?"

"Mia and Izzie took them out."

"You were by yourself?" he frowned.

"They've only been gone an hour… How was therapy?" she asked as he cuddled her closer to him.

"Good, but tiring." He sighed.

"Are you in pain?" she asked kissing his hand.

"Just a little sore."

"Poor baby."

"I like you in my clothes." He whispered, running his hand along her thigh.

"I know I you do." She giggled

"How long do we have the house to ourselves?"

"For the next couple hours… Why?"

"No reason, just curious." He shrugged. "This is the first time we've been alone."

"I guess you're right."

"Meredith…"

"Yeah?" she asked turning around so she was facing him.

"I love you… I'm not just saying it either. I'm just completely in love with you." He said simply.

"Derek you know I love you." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I do… Mer this is forever… You, me and the girls… forever."

"Forever?" she asked carefully.

"Yes… I promise you forever."

"Okay… we are forever." She nodded and smiled.

"I love you." He grinned hugging her tightly as she giggled.


	51. Chapter 51: Happy Birthday

To be one of Seattle's hottest young artist is quite an accomplishment, but to Mia she could care less. She wasn't able to enjoy her success. Galleries in New York were calling and begging her to work for them and be a featured artist. She ended up turning those offers down, but didn't tell anyone. She had her uncle to worry about and little cousins to spoil.

"Mama Mia." He whispered in her ear.

"Mark!" She exclaimed.

"Joe can I have the best drink for the most beautiful women in the bar."

"Who are you trying to impress?" She asked looking around to see who Mark's possible victim for the night could be.

"The drink is for you my dear." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Why?" Mia asked glancing at him curiously.

"It's almost midnight."

"It is, but I don't get…" she stopped realizing what he was getting out.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered.

"You remembered." She squealed.

"Of course, this is a day no one should forget… here." He said grinning handing her the box.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

"Oh my God, Mark… they're gorgeous!" she said in awe as she looked at the solitaire cut diamond earrings.

"You like them?" he asked a little nervous.

"Who wouldn't like these?" she grinned as she put on the earrings. "Thank you."

"You deserve it."

"This is the best birthday present ever." She beamed giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So how does it feel to be twenty-three?"

"Okay." She frowned slightly.

"Okay?"

"I'm in a rut…" she murmured.

"Mi, you have a lot going for you."

"I guess." She sighed gulping down her drink. "So Uncle Derek is remembering things?" Mia said changing the subject.

"He remembered he was going to propose."

"He still wants to go through with it."

"Yes he wants to know where the ring is."

"I know where it is I'll talk to him." She smiled sadly reaching for the shot glass Joe placed in front of her. "Do you think he'll remember the accident?"

"I hope he does so that bitch can go to jail." Mark said through gritted teeth.

"She has no right to live a normal life."

"I agree." He frowned as he saw Joe give Mia another drink.

"How about we get out of here?" he suggested.

"I don't want to be alone on my birthday." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to be, I'll be with you." He smiled.

"You'll stay with me at the townhouse?"

"Yes." He nodded and watched as Mia stumbled off the bar stool.

"I can't walk." She giggled.

"You want me to carry you?" he offered.

"I am the birthday girl." She giggled as he scooped her up.

"Let's go birthday girl." He chucked walking towards the door. Mia had her head resting on Mark's shoulder. She lifted her head up a little and drunkenly kissed his jaw. All Mark could do was grin. He had his girl in his arms now he just had to tell her.


	52. Chapter 52: Drowning

To be stuck in the house for the past couple of weeks actually weren't too bad. She had her amazing daughters and Derek there with her. Unlike Derek though she could go out. He was upstairs sleeping while the girls took their nap.

"Why is there nothing on? Better yet Meredith why are you talking to yourself?" she sighed still flipping through the channels.

All of the sudden her sleeping Derek came running into the room the best he could. He ended up hitting his leg off the table while he made his way to her with tears in his eyes. As soon as he goes to the couch he scooped her on to his lap and clung to her.

"Derek what's wrong? Is it the girls?" she asked worried. He was sobbing and had his face buried in her neck.

"Mer… you're… here." He choked out.

"Shhh Der, I am here. Shhh…" she soothed.

"I…I…you… dddead" he stuttered and shivered.

"Der?" she had no idea why he was so upset and then it hit her he remembered. "I drowned." She whispered as she kissed his head.

"You died… and are here?"

"Derek I need you to calm down…. Please." She pleaded with him, but he just held her tighter and cried harder. "Derek, look at me… I need you to look at me." She said firmly.

Derek slowly loosened his grip and pulled away from her slightly. She looked straight into his eyes. "See, I'm here. I know this is hurting you, but tell me what you remember… please." She murmured gently brushing off his tears.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly still looking at her. "You drowned in the Elliot Bay, I pulled you out and took you to Seattle Grace… You were dead… I can't remember you coming back to me." He whispered as tears streamed down his face.

"Look I'm here… and we have two little girls upstairs because I'm here."

"You're here." He said leaning in and kissing her deeply.

"I came back for you." She whispered leaning her head against his.

"Your mother said things." He said sadly.

"She did." Meredith nodded.

"You are twice the mother she ever was."

"I am?" she asked as her own tears fell.

"I know those girls upstairs are loved… They are your world Meredith."

"They are so brand new and I just don't want to damage them like she damaged me." She sniffled.

"I don't think that's even possible."

"Der, before them I was dark and twisty."

"Now you're not." He said shaking his head.

"They depend on me... I need to be there for them."

"That's what makes you an excellent mother… You're here."

"Derek I will never leave you." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"I won't leave you either… What happened when you came back?"

"My mother died, you tried to save her and you stayed with me while I was in the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for… I have my family right here."

"We are a family." He smiled and winced.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"My leg… I hit it off the table."

"Let me see." She gently pulled away from him and lifted his leg on the couch. She opened the brace.

"Der… you tore your stitches." She sighed.

"It hurts Mer." He cried as she assessed the damage.

"Callie's going to have to put pins in your leg."

"I don't want to go to the hospital." He whimpered in pain.

"I'll make you a deal if you lay here and promise not to move I'll call Callie and see if she'll come out and look at your leg… and I'm calling Mark."

"Fine… are you going to sleep upstairs?" he pouted.

"I'll get Mark to help me move the girls stuff down here and we'll all stay here with you tonight."

"Thank you."

"I have to get my phone in our room so don't move." She warned.

"I'm in too much pain to move." He winced again as a tear slid down his cheek.

Which was true. As he slept he saw his Meredith dead and it scared him more then ever. He never wants to see her that lifeless again. It was stupid for him rush to her but the memory that flashed in his mind sent him into panic. She was there with him though she wasn't going anywhere. All he needed to do now is remember everything because this memory hurt him literally and figuratively.


	53. Chapter 53: The whore and the manwhore

Callie was on her way thank God she had been on-call. It was 1am and Meredith felt bad for calling Mark at this time, but she needed help. One of the twins would probably be waking up to be fed soon. They we're very good babies, but she was having the kind of night that she would probably have more problems. Her Derek was laying on the couch silently crying in pain and she felt like it was somewhat her fault. She needed help.

"Hello?" the voice giggled.

"Mark?"

"He's sleeping... shhhh." The voice giggled again, but this time a little louder.

"Mia?" she asked confused.

"Mer…e…dith!" Mia exclaimed.

"Are you with Mark?"

"We were sleeping, but know we're awake." She whispered. "Mi, who is that?" Mark asked sleepily.

"Amelia let me speak to Mark." She said firmly.

"Okay… I think she's mad." Mia frowned at Mark.

"Hello?" He asked still half a sleep.

"Mark, what the hell is going on?" she demanded in a whisper so Derek didn't hear her.

"Nothing… why are you calling me at 1am Meredith?" he asked annoyed.

"Derek, he tore his stitches… he remembered something and kind of panicked." She covered not wanting to tell him why he freaked out.

"You need me to come over?" he asked understanding.

"I did… he's down stairs and Callie's coming over to check his leg he's going to need another surgery… Now why is Mia sleeping with you?"

"That is none of your business." He snapped.

"Mia is my business Mark." She countered.

"Oh so Meredith Grey actually gives a fuck about someone other then herself for once?" he growled.

"You don't know me that well Mark so don't judge me." She seethed.

"I know enough… we both know if you didn't have those kids you would still be self-obsessed with your issues."

"And you're not self-obsessed? At least I have something going in my life, but you… you will always be a manwhore… a woman doesn't settle down with a manwhore." She spat.

"If it wasn't for Derek you would still be a whore." He yelled.

"You know what you're not welcome in my home or even near my children."

"What did I strike a nerve?" he snapped and heard the line go dead. "Shit" he thought to himself. He didn't mean to argue with her, but he got defensive.

"Mer?" Derek called.

"What?" she said sucking in a breath before entering the living room.

"You're crying." He said wincing as he sat up.

"No I'm not… Mark isn't allowed in this house…ever." She sniffled.

"Why?" he frowned.

"Because he's an ass." She sighed climbing over him on the couch to lay on his good side.

"Did he make you cry?"

"No…yes… he said things to me Derek and I said things to him." She mumbled snuggling into his side.

"What did he say to you?" he asked while anger started to build mixing with his pain.

"Not right now please… I need to call Alex or George." She sighed.

"Okay" he let out a frustrated breath.

"I love you so much." She kissed him deeply while carefully climbing over him.

"I know and I love you." He smiled through his pain.

"I'll be right back." She said stepping out into the hallway.

"Hello?" Alex answered sleepily.

"Alex."

"Hey Mer, what's up?" he yawned.

"I'm sorry if I woke you… but…"

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Derek remembered me drowning and he ran down stairs in a panic… He hit his leg and tore his stitches… he's going to need pins in his leg… I called Mark, but he…Mia… he called me a whore and…" she rambled.

"He what?" he said suddenly more awake.

"Alex can you please help me move the girls stuff so we can be with Derek?" she mumbled trying to change the subject. She knew part of the fight was her fault.

"Sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine… please get here I need help."

"I'm on my way."

She hung up with Alex and felt a little better. She walked back into the living room to find Derek flipping through the channels on the television. He still looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Hey" she murmured falling onto the love seat.

"Do you have your help on the way?"

"I do… Alex is on his way."

"Hmmmm…" he nodded as he closed his eyes.

They laid there for a while slowly drifting off to sleep. When they heard a knock at the door.

"That should be Callie." She sighed running to grab the door.

"Hey Callie… thanks for coming." Meredith sighed.

"It's no problem. Where's the patient?"

"In the living room."

"I brought him some morphine… The chief let me take some stuff so I could examine him here." She said awkwardly. Her and Meredith were never really friends, but she was happy to help her and Derek out.

"Thank you."

"How are Harper and Grey?" Callie asked following Meredith into the living room.

"Surprisingly still asleep." She sighed.

"Derek." Callie nodded.

"Callie." He smiled.

"I have a gift."

"Gift?" he asked curiously.

"Morphine."

"I think I love you." He breathed and then thought about what he just said. "But I love Meredith the most."

"How about we look at that leg?" she chuckled.

"It looks worse then it really is."

"Mer, you have such a tough man." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's an act." She giggled and heard the door. "That must be Alex."

She went to go let Alex in and was shocked to see what was in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Meredith frowned looking at his black eye.

"Sloan was in the house." He shrugged.

"Alex…"

"I kind of beat the shit out of him." He stated proudly.

"Rewind tell me the whole story." She said lowering her voice.

"Mia was in the kitchen drunk… she was fighting with him something about calling you a whore and saying stuff about Grey and Harp… I got in his face and said he was never allowed to talk to you like that… he hit me and I wiped the floor with him."

"Don't tell Derek… It's been a long night." She sighed.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Where are the mini-Mer's at?"

"They're only mini-me's if they look like me…" she giggled.

"They have Shepherd's hair and eyes, but the rest is all you."

"Whatever. Um we'll grab a twin at a time."

"Hey Karev." Callie greeted.

"Torres."

"Mer he's okay for now he's on the morphine… I fixed the stitches, but he will need pins put in."

"I knew he would." She sighed.

"Do you guys need help?" Callie offered.

"Can you help me grab one of the girls while Alex moves the bassinets down here?"

"Sure." She nodded going up the stairs.

"I can stay tonight." Alex offered.

"Alex…" she started in protest.

"You need help I'll stay Grey." He shrugged.

"Thank you."

Alex got into a fight with Mark. She felt somewhat guilty, but Mark was an ass calling her a whore… ASS! Mark was the only one that Derek was close to and could remember. He was good at being at her side during all the coma stuff. He even took Derek to physical therapy. Mark in this moment was still an ass.


	54. Chapter 54: Bromance?

Sleep. He couldn't sleep and he was stoned out of his mind. The morphine was making things… happy. Meredith was sleeping on the love seat with Grey laying on her chest. He loved his three girls so much and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them. He kept staring at them with a goofy grin on his face until he saw his phone vibrating on the table.

"Hell-ooo." He whispered and chuckled.

"Derek?" Mark asked confused.

"Markie."

"Um." He paused wondering what was up with his friend.

"Mark I don't think I'm allowed to play with you anymore." He said seriously.

"You're stoned." He said frankly.

"I'm… Callie gave me morphine." He chuckled again.

"Wonderful." Mark groaned.

"Why are you being all pissy?"

"Your girlfriend…"

"You mean my soon to be wife." Derek corrected.

"Fine whatever your soon to be wife… she called me a manwhore." He grumbled.

"You are a manwhore." He said matter-of-factly.

"Not anymore." He said truthfully.

"Markie old boy, old pal you need a Meredith… not my Meredith but you need a Meredith."

"Derek please talk to her, she hates me." He sighed knowing if Meredith had her way he would never see Derek because of what he ranted at her.

"I will try because you're like my soul mate, but not because Meredith is mine and you are my brother… we have a bromance?" he said a little confused.

"Derek?" Meredith mumbled sleepily.

"Uh-oh… You are going to get me in trouble." Derek whispered harshly.

"Sorry man, just talk to her." He begged.

Derek didn't say anything he just hung up. Meredith sat up gently with Grey and frowned at Derek.

"What are you doing up?" she asked softly, walking over to him.

"My love I couldn't sleep… You're prettier then Addie." He sighed.

"And you my love are stoned." She giggled. "Grey look at your daddy… silly, silly, silly daddy." She cooed to her daughter.

"Mer, we make beautiful babies." He grinned.

"I suppose we do." She giggled and sat down next to him.

"She is so… itsy bitsy." He murmured rubbing Grey's head gently.

"She is." Meredith said kissing her daughters cheek.

"I think you're the best mommy on the planet."

"Oh really?" she asked amused.

"Yes, you should see yourself." He nodded.

"Der, are you in any pain?" she said changing the subject because she was now realizing Callie gave him a high dosage of morphine.

"Nooooo… I'm lovely." He said sleepily.

"Okay, Mr. Lovely I need you to sleep." She giggled leaning in and kissed him quick.

"Alright Mrs. Lovely." He yawned.

"We love you." She whispered smoothing his hair back.

"I love all of you." He whispered shutting his eyes and finding sleep.

He had to remember to tell Meredith not to hate Mark. Mark seemed sorry and Derek knew Mark never apologized for anything. Right now his leg was feeling great, but it was only a matter of time till the morphine wore off. Reality would be setting in.


	55. Chapter 55: Plans

Today was going to be long. Derek didn't wake up yet and she had already got the girls up with Alex's help. He was definitely stoned when she last spoke to him, but when he wakes up he will be feeling some pain. She took out the morphine drip and prepared the extra strength Tylenol for when he did wake up. Meredith knew she was going to have the Mark discussion with him. She felt bad for Mark in some ways because he was somewhat right. Before Derek she was exactly like him, but now her priorities changed. Through his morphine haze Derek called her Mrs. Lovely she knew this was where this was going and for the first time she wasn't freaking out. 

"Meredith." He grumbled sleepily.

"Oh, I see someone is awake." She smirked.

"Pain." He mumbled.

"Here take this." She sighed.

"Thanks… Callie put me on morphine right?"

"That's correct and it was unforgettable." She giggled sitting next to him.

"Did I wake you or the girls up?" he frowned wincing as he sat up.

"I woke up and you were on your phone… I have an idea of who you were talking to."

"Mark." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah."

"What happened between you two last night because I kind of remember him begging?"

"He should be begging for my forgiveness." She huffed.

"Mer, I need details because all I remember Mark saying is manwhore other then that I'm drawing a blank."

"Fine… He called me a whore and I called him a manwhore… Derek you are my first and last relationship. Before you I was a mess… you don't remember the mess that I was. I loved Tequila, sleeping with inappropriate men, and I had huge daddy issues… You don't remember, but we were a one-night stand that turned into a whirlwind romance…cheesy I know, but it's true. Our relationship was push and pull up until I was pregnant. Then we finally were to my best description actually normal… I love you more then I've loved anyone in my entire life… No one has ever loved me like you have. Harper and Grey made us better and they are like a symbol of that love or something… Its just Mark said if it wasn't for you or them I would still be a whore, which he is probably right." She sobbed.

Derek remained quiet as he pulled her into his arms and comforted her. Anger and pain ran through his body. He tried to find the right words to say.

"Mark had no right saying those things to you. He was out of line Mer… He was wrong. You were never a whore and never will be. Do you understand me?" he said gently trying to calm her down. 

Meredith nodded against his chest.

"Good, Meredith you… I love you. Nothing will ever change that." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay." She whimpered.

"What brought all of this on?" he asked gently. 

"Nothing Der." She sniffled.

"Mer it had to been something because you two never fight or name call."

"It was something stupid and I need to actually find out about it myself before I can tell you… Trust me on this, please." She pleaded kissing him quick.

"Alright I'll drop it for now." He sighed.

"Alex has to go to work so George offered to hang out with us for the day."

"I have an idea you go out and have the day to yourself and me and O'Malley can watch the girls."

"Der…" she started, but Derek cut her off.

"I wasn't asking Mer… it was an order." He smirked

"An order Dr. Shepherd?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes an order." He breathed ducking his head down.

"I like orders." She giggled kissing him deeply.

"I know… now go get ready for your day out before I change my mind of letting you leave me."

"Can you two handle them?" she asked seriously.

"They're my daughters… we're grown men and doctors… we can handle two angelic little girls."

"Why do I have a feeling that you'll be singing a different tune when I get back?" she giggled standing up.

"Go… Now." He playfully glared.

"Alright, alright Dr. Bossy." She threw her hands up in surrender and ran up the stairs.

Alex came in with Harper in his arms and sat on the love seat.

"Dude, you have something planned."

"Huh?"

"Meredith said you were kicking her out for the day. So you have a plan." Alex shrugged.

"Is it that obvious?" Derek frowned.

"To her it isn't."

"Good." He nodded.

"How you going to leave this prison with your leg?"

"I'm planning on calling Torres for help."

"I hope whatever it is, is worth it."

"It's for Meredith so of course it is." He stated confidently.

Breaking them from their conversation was a knock at the door. Alex got up to answer it.

"Good luck Bambi." Alex smirked giving Harper a quick kiss on the head and handed her over to George leaving him confused. George walked into the living room still with a confused look on his face.

"O'Malley what's wrong?" Derek frowned.

"Oh…um… nothing…Where's Mer at?" George asked nervously.

"She upstairs getting ready I gave her the day off."

"The day off? So it's just us and the girls?"

"Yeah…" he started to tell his master plan until Meredith came into the room.

"Hey George." She smiled.

"Hi Meredith."

"You ready to go?" Derek asked grinning at her.

"I don't have to go… Der you're leg is messed up and the girls will miss me…" she pouted.

"We will all miss you and my leg is feeling better."

"George call me if anything and I mean anything isn't right… Don't let Derek try to convince you otherwise either" she sighed and then turned poking at Derek's chest. "And you, if anything is up I have mother's intuition or whatever so that means I know if some things up."

"Okay." He chuckled pulling her close.

"I love you… you better relax." She whispered against his lips.

"I will and I love you too… I love how you're all concerned and motherly." He murmured deepening the kiss.

"Ahem." George coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry George… and remember…" she said standing up.

"Any shady business I call you." George said nodding.

"I'm leaving now." She sighed walking over to George kissing Harpers head and then she went over to Grey's bassinet and kissed her. "Be good, listen to daddy and Uncle Georgie." She whispered to her daughter and then left.

"Derek whatever you're thinking maybe… I don't want Meredith killing me." He said seriously.

"O'Malley quit being over dramatic. I need to call Callie." He said picking up his cell phone.

"Your daddy is going to make it so there's no more Uncle George because your mommy is going to kill me… yes she is." He cooed to Harper and smiled when he saw her smile. She was definitely Derek's daughter he thought. The very mini version of the McDreamy smile was plastered on her face.

"Callie is sending Steven's over to help us… something about wanting her as far away as possible."

"What are we doing?" George asked frowning.

"You'll see O'Malley… you'll see." He grinned.


	56. Chapter 56: Adorable fluff?

She arrived back and things were quite. Izzie's car was in the driveway, which was weird, and now the fact there is a wheelchair leaning against the wall was even weirder. She went to the hospital and had lunch with Cristina and Lexie. Cristina said Izzie mysteriously disappeared about an hour before lunch and couldn't be found. When Meredith called George he would pick up and mumble everything was fine then quickly hang up.

"Derek?" she called looking around the living room and had no answer. People were definitely in her house or at least that's what the two cars in her driveway told her. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. That's when she saw it laying on the counter. There was a picture of her two sleeping daughters in a gold frame. They looked absolutely adorable, Grey had on a red hooded thermal with the hood up and Harper had a brown and pink shirt on with her hair sticking straight up. Meredith could now feel the tears streaming down her face. Next to the picture was a note.

_Mer/Mommy,_

_We feel like since you missed having a true mother's day that you deserved, we had to give you this belated gift. Daddy got you another surprise hiding behind this one so you can have more of these._

_Love you,_

_Derek, Grey, and Harper._

She looked behind the frame and found a digital camera. She smiled through her tears that he did this for her.

"So I'm taking you like your gift?" Izzie beamed carrying the two empty bottles she had over to the sink. 

"I love it… where is he at?" she sniffled slightly.

"Upstairs… do take it easy on him he is feeling a little pain from his escape." Izzie chuckled. Meredith nodded and ran up the steps with the picture clutched in her hand. George was the first to see her.

"Um… I'm going to run downstairs… to help Iz with dinner." He stammered nervously. "I'm sorry… don't kill me." He whispered to her.

"You're off the hook for now. Thanks for being his accomplice." She smiled.

"Your welcome?" he said leaving the room smiling.

"Derek Shepherd, what did you do?" she in a mock stern voice.

"So I'm taking it that you like my surprises?" he smiled.

"I do, but Mother's Day was two month ago."

"It was, but I was in a coma and we couldn't celebrate."

"In this moment I think I love you even more then I loved you earlier… I think that made sense?" she giggled collapsing next to him on the bed.

"I get what you mean." He chuckled pulling her closer to him.

"I love this picture." She said laying her head on his chest and staring at the picture of her angelic daughters. "How did you even pull this off hobbles?" she giggled.

"Well Izzie and I had to drag George kicking and screaming. He was convinced you were going to get Cristina to help you kill us."

"If it wasn't for this amazing gift I probably would of. I mean how did you even leave Der your leg is in no condition…" she started.

"Callie cleared me that's why she sent Izzie over with a wheelchair. If I over did it and showed any sign that I was in any pain she said that would be the end of the surprise." 

"Your okay now… right?" she asked lifting her head and looked into his eyes.

"Right now I'm sore, but to see you smile like this was so worth it." He grinned.

"You are a very sappy and mushy man." She sighed.

"That because you make me that way."

"Riiight." She giggled rolling her eyes.

Derek did this completely amazing thing today and it was making her heart melt. She could not stop looking at the picture of the two most precious things in her life. Now they truly made her feel extraordinary.


	57. Chapter 57: Personality

An update finally

**An update finally!! What a busy week I have had school is still kicking my ass but the awesome part of my week is I met Sylar from Heroes, which was completely exciting!! Thanks for keeping me bumped.**

Yesterday day was kind of perfect. Derek did one of the nicest things that anyone had done for her in a long time. Her picture sat on her nightstand. Right now she laid there wrapped in Derek's arms and stared at the picture. That's when something caught her eye. She was now staring at the iHome sitting next to the picture. Meredith looked at the date on it and felt like a terrible person.

"Crap!" Meredith exclaimed practically jumping up and as soon as she realized how loud she was she regretted it because Harper started to whimper.

Derek woke up as soon as Meredith left his arms. He slowly sat up and reached into the bassinet for his now very loud crying daughter. "Shhhh, daddy can hear you." He whispered to Harper trying to calm her down and then he looked over at Meredith who was racing around the room changing her clothes. "Mer what's wrong?" he frowned.

"Look at the date Derek… What was yesterday?" she whispered harshly.

"It was… Shit it was Mia's birthday." He said a little louder then intended.

"Exactly! I'm terrible because I forgot." She sighed.

"You're not terrible. Mer, we were kind of busy yesterday… Mia will get it."

"Derek… have you ever been alone on your birthday?"

"That's what I thought."

"She had…" he tried to think of who could have been with her.

"She had who Derek? Her family is on the other side of the country, Alex was at work all day, George and Izzie were stuck here helping out, you can't leave because of your leg and Me… I had the whole day to myself and did nothing." She whispered as tears started to build in her eyes.

"So you're going to leave at five in the morning to wish her a belated birthday?" he said amused and happy she cared this much for his niece. 

"I am glad you find this so amusing… For as long as I can remember I've spent every single one of my birthdays alone or at least with people who didn't know me. My mother wouldn't let me have birthday parties because she said it was rude to expect gifts from others. I would only get one gift from her and that was it… Mia had no one yesterday. That makes me feel horrible… Would you want Harper and Grey's birthday forgotten?" she said and realized what she just came out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry…I…" she whispered, but was cut off.

"Mer, I know what you meant and I wouldn't ever forget their birthday. We will throw them parties." He smiled.

"We will?"

"Yes, I think our daughters will be very spoiled." He chuckled.

"Der, I don't want them to be brats." She said seriously.

"We can spoil them and the don't have to be brats." He shrugged lightly.

"We're going to have Daddy's girls on our hands." She giggled.

"Of course… now will you come back to bed?"

"I need to go see Mia." She sighed.

"Okay."

"I'll make it quick… I'll bring up bottles for you…"

"We'll be fine. They are in arms reach so I don't have to move. I can take care of them by myself for a few hours."

"I know you can." She said softly walking over and kissed him. Derek began to deepen the kiss. "As much as I would love to continue this A. you have a very wide awake little girl in your arms, B. your leg will only hurt worse, and 3. I get to go tomorrow for my check up so I can be cleared…" she whispered in his ear.

"So what does that mean?" he asked hopeful.

"It means after you leg surgery we can have more then just porny thoughts." She said seductively.

"I like the sound of that."

"I know you would." She giggled softly as she leaned in and kissed him again.

"I need you." He whispered against her lips.

"Remember you'll always have me."

"I will." He nodded slightly.

"Now I must go… I love you and call if you need anything."

"I love you too and hurry back." He said as she kissed him quick and left the room to get the girls stuff. Harper began to cry again.

"You know you and your sister are exactly like mommy and daddy. You are stubborn like mommy and charming like me where as Grey is more of an avoider like mommy and shy like I once was… Daddy can only remember what he was like a long time ago. I was shy and a geek, but when I'm around mommy I'm confident. I like to think I'm a confident surgeon as well. Addison and I lived a quiet life. I wasn't fair to her when we got married, Uncle Mark tried to tell me it was a mistake, but I didn't listen. I don't know how I got here to Seattle, to Meredith… New York was… I don't know if you or Grey would have liked it. It was loud and suffocating at times. We will go visit and you two can decide for yourselves." He looked down at Harper and she was smiling and cooing happily. "Mommy doesn't want you spoiled, but I think it going to be hard to not spoil you." He chuckled.

"Hey." Meredith said leaning in the door way with bottles in her hands.

"Mer…"

"You're a confident surgeon." She blurted out truthfully.

"You heard."

"I did… you're cocky and arrogant." She said.

"Really?" he asked a little surprised that he was.

"When we met you were so full of yourself… You told me if I got to know you I would love you." She giggled at the memory. "You also wouldn't take no for an answer for like the first week we knew each other."

"Look at you can you blame me and I knew you would love me." He smirked.

"See cocky and arrogant." She giggled. "I'm glad I got to know you because I do love you." She murmured.

"Awww… now who's cheesy."

"You made me that way."

"Whatever you say… You better get going if you want to see Mia."

"I'm gone." She kissed him and then said her goodbyes to the girls.

Now all she had to do is talk to Mia and see what was going on.


	58. Chapter 58: Rory?

She unlocked the door and entered the house

She unlocked the door and entered the house. It was quiet, she imagined everyone was either sleeping or at work. She walked into to the kitchen and found the coffee wasn't made so she decided to make some.

"What are you doing here?" the voice scared her.

"Well seeing as though I own this house I'm allowed to be here… why are you here?" she smiled at her person.

"Someones birthday was yesterday… she had no plans." Cristina shrugged.

"First Lexie, now Mia… I think my person has become soft."

"Soft." She scoffed. "You're the one that is all mushy and motherly you're the one who has become soft." She laughed harshly reaching for a coffee mug. "Wait, let me take that back your semi-soft. I heard you told off Sloan." Cristina said turning around and smirked.

"He called me a whore."

"I know."

"How did you know?" she frowned.

"Mia called me after she kicked him out of the house."

"He was sleeping with her."

"They were in the same bed, but nothing happened."

"What?" she asked not sure she heard her right.

"She's met this kid about a month ago when we were at Joe's his name is Rory."

"She's dating him?"

"No she's dating Sloan… come on Mer that's sick he is like her uncle." Cristina spat.

"Does he know she's dating?"

"No one really knows, I only know because he hangs out with us."

"I think Mark is falling for her." Meredith sighed.

"What makes you think that?" she frowned.

"He looks at her the way Derek looks at me and have you noticed he hasn't been whoring around?"

"Come to think of it you right he always leaves Joe's with Mia when she is there alone." She frowned. "That's disgusting."

"Cris right now let not discuss uncle pervert… Where's Mia at?" she sighed.

"She's in her room."

"Okay, I'll see you later?"

Cristina nodded. How did she not know Mia was dating? Meredith had been busy with Derek and the babies, but she didn't think Mia would shut her out. She knocked on the door.

"What!" she heard grumbled on the other side of the door.

"Mi, it's Meredith… can I come in?" she said softly opening the door.

"Yeah."

"Hey." Meredith smiled.

"I'm so sorry." Mia blurted out.

"For what?"

"For what Mark said to you, I'm not speaking to him until he apologizes."

"Mi, do you remember what happened?"

"I was at Joe's… I was drunk, Mark brought me home and stayed here with me… then you called… He said terrible things to you." She sighed.

"He did, but I said some pretty bad things too."

"You might have but, he brought Grey and Harp into it... He had no right." She stated angrily.

"Mia don't worry about it I'm a big girl I can handle Mark... This is not why I came here."

"Why did you come then?" she asked curiously.

"Happy Birthday and I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday." She said sadly.

"It's alright Alex told me about Uncle Der's leg… I understand." She smiled. "How is he?"

"He's doing better… Izzie and George helped him take the girls to their first photo shoot." She giggled.

"Photoshoot?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Here." She smiled pulling the picture out of her bag.

"Aw, they are too cute." Mia gushed.

"They're amazing… They already have two totally different personalities… Derek was explaining it to Harper before I left." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"He would do that."

"He wouldn't be Derek if he didn't."

"Mer, they are little people." Mia said looking up from the picture amazed.

"They are… Harp lets you know she's there, but Grey is mellow and doesn't like the attention… she is a daddy's girl."

"Daddy's girl? How so?" she asked amused.

"She instantly stops crying when Derek holds her. She's only two months old and he's already wrapped around her little finger… You should see it."

"I miss them and you… the gallery has been kind of crazy." Mia frowned.

"I can imagine I read in Seattle Magazine you are a rising star."

"You read that?"

"I did… So what's this I hear about a guy?"

"Rory?" Mia asked smiling.

"I'm guessing that's who Cristina told me about." Meredith grinned.

"We're dating… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. No one knows other then Cris."

"So what's he like?"

"He's…I don't know… His name is Rory Douglas. He is a lawyer at his father's firm here in Seattle. Went to Harvard… He's kind of perfect and he is... Rory."

"When do your uncle and I get to meet him?"

"Whatever works best for you. He wants to meet the family I talk about so much." She grinned.

"You're falling for him." Meredith pointed out.

"I think I might be… We've been dating for a month. Smith would want me to move on."

"He would." Meredith nodded. Then there was a knock at the door and it slowly opened. Appearing in the doorway was a gorgeous guy. He had faded jeans with holes in them and a military jacket on. He had dark surfer like hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his bone structure was flawless Meredith thought. He had a frat boy look about him.

"Oh… I'm sorry Mi I didn't know you had a visitor." He smiled and then glared at Cristina who was laughing in the hallway.

"It's okay Rory… um this is my Aunt Mer, Mer this is Rory."

"It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Meredith." He said shaking her hand and grinning.

"Infamous?" Meredith giggled.

"Mia has told me a lot about you." He shrugged when he saw Mia glaring at him.

"So when will I meet the rest of the family?"

"Slow down Skipper, I don't think you can handle the whole Shepherd crew just yet. We'll start with the normal ones first." Mia giggled.

"Okay I can deal with normal… normal people love me." He nodded seriously.

"Oh God." Meredith groaned.

"What?" Rory frowned.

"Derek will love him." She laughed.

"He will?" Mia asked hopeful.

"Yes because he thinks he's charming just like Derek does." Meredith giggled.

"Very true."

"You love my charm Amelia." He said kissing Mia's head.

"Maybe."

"You both should come over tonight." Meredith offered.

"Really?" Mia asked nervously.

"Yeah… You can visit with Derek and the girls."

"We'll be there." Rory grinned.

"Good… Now I have to get home. The girls have probably driven Derek crazy by now."

"He's alone with them?" she asked a little concerned.

"Yes… He has everything he needs in arms reach so he should be fine… I'll see you both at 7?"

"Sounds good." Mia nodded.

Meredith kissed Mia's cheek and whispered in her ear. "You did good."

All Mia could do was grin. Now all Rory had to do was pass the uncle test.


	59. Chapter 59: Meeting Family

She unlocked the door and entered the house

He was nervous… no he was extremely nervous. He was standing next to his girlfriend waiting to go into meet her family. Usually one would be nervous if they were meeting the parent, but he was meeting her uncle. Mia thinks the world of him so to Rory this was a big deal. He loved her, he might have not told her yet because he didn't want to scare her, but he loved her.

"Your being quiet… your never quiet." Mia frowned.

"I'm not being quiet I'm just…excited?" he nodded.

"Stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Uncle Derek isn't scary so stop thinking he's going to bury you alive or something."

"You're being ridiculous… I know he's not going to do that." He sputtered out as Mia rung the doorbell.

"Mia…Rory" Meredith breathed out with a frown.

"Mer, what's wrong?"

"Uh…Der remembered Mark and Addison… he is kind of…" she said trying to search for the best description of his mood.

"Angry?"

"I wouldn't say angry…we passed the angry mark about an hour ago, he's more grumpy."

"Maybe we should come back another night?" Rory said quickly as Mia glared at him.

"No tonight's good… Izzie made dinner…please stay." She begged them.

"We're not leaving Mer." Mia assured her.

"Good." She smiled. "One thing, Derek is kind of holding Grey protectively almost like she's his teddy bear or whatever…she has a slight temp. So you can visit with Harp." She said quickly. Meredith felt bad. As soon as she got back to the house Derek was brooding.

"_Der…" she smiled walking over to him on the bed and then frowned, as she got closer to him. He looked livid and he was holding Grey close to him._

"_She has a temp." he hissed._

"_Okay, did you give her something for it?" she nodded walking over to them._

"_Yes." he snapped._

"_Der, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously. The last time he looked like this was right after he called her a whore and was playing darts with Burke._

"_They slept together." He seethed._

"_Who slept together?" she asked slowly sitting down next to him._

"_He was my best friend Mer." he stated void of any emotion._

"_Mark."_

"_Yes Mark...She was my wife!" he growled._

"_Derek, look at me." She whispered as she gently touched Grey's warm head and saw she had Derek's attention. "You are over this…you have a family in this room." She reminded him._

"_I'm sorry… he… I trusted him and he called you a whore…"_

"_He did." She said nodding not knowing what to do. He has never been this mad. "Mia's coming for dinner and she's bringing some one." She tried changing the subject._

"_A guy." he said frankly._

"_I met him earlier and he is perfect for her." Meredith smiled brightly._

"_I'll be the judge of that." He grumbled._

"_Are we going to be grumpy?" she whispered leaning up to kiss him._

"_Not with you." He mumbled against her lips._

"_Can you try to be nice… please?" She flirted with him a bit to get him a little happier._

"_I'm not making any promises, but I'll try for you." He sighed._

"Hey Uncle Der." Mia said cheerfully coming into the room giving Derek a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Grey." She said touching the babies head.

"She has a temp." he frowned pulling Grey closer into his arms.

"Derek." Meredith warned.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"No your not, but that's okay Uncle Grumbles." Mia said making a pouty face at him which made Rory chuckle.

"You're mocking my mood and who is he?" he frowned.

"Rory Douglas, sir." Rory smiled sticking out his hand.

"Sir?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Rory frowned, quickly pulling his hand back.

"Rory, sir makes him feel old, but what Derek needs to remember is that he is old and no longer a child." Meredith stated glaring at Derek.

"Meredith." Derek hissed.

"Mer, what can we do to help?" Mia asked trying to relieve some tension.

"Mi, you don't need to help you are the guests." She sighed.

"We'll help." Rory pleaded Meredith with his eyes.

"Fine you two can take everything into the dining room." Meredith sighed.

"Let's get to work Mia." Rory said walking to the counter.

"Derek, I know you have had a bad day, but if you keep it up I will take the girls with me and we'll stay at the townhouse tonight." She said angrily.

"Mer, my leg hurts." He pouted as a tear slid down his face.

"Here give me Grey and I'll give you something for it." She sighed feeling bad for him.

"No I need her, right now." He murmured quietly nuzzling against her.

"Derek." She let out a frustrated breath.

"Please." He begged.

"Fine, but if you still have an attitude I will call Alex or George and they will stay with you… do you understand?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good I'll be back." She said starting up the stairs to their room.

"Where did Mer go?" Mia asked.

"Upstairs." He mumbled.

"Thanks." Mia rolled her eyes and took off up the steps.

"Mer?" she called.

"Huh?" she choked out through a sob.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm about ready to kill him! He needs to see a psychologist… I can't handle bi-polar Derek everyday." She sniffled.

"What's causing his moods?" Mia asked softly.

"The memories and his leg is in pain… He is fine with the girls, and me but it's others he takes his frustration out on… Right now he is clinging to Grey…the other night he was clinging to me…I can't have him clinging onto a two month old, especially with her being a preemie." She breathed.

"Call my mom…she can maybe help you find some here in Seattle."

"Psych is crap." She sighed.

"It is, but it will help." Mia smiled.

"Whatever." Meredith grumbled as she stood up and left with Derek's pain medication.

"Here." She said handing him the pills.

"Thank you." He whispered giving her the McDreamy smile.

"Don't try to be charming now Derek."

"I do love you." He frowned.

"I know you do… I love you too, but right now you grumpy and in pain."

"Come here." He said gently laying Grey into her bassinet and patting to the spot next to him.

"Der…"

"Now who's being grumpy and difficult?" he chuckled slightly.

Meredith walked over and sat next to him. "Okay I'm here…"

His lips crashed on her before she knew it. Her fingers became tangled in his dark curls as he deepened the kiss. Derek pulled back slightly. "Marry me?" he breathed.

"Marry you?" she asked taken back.

"I wasn't going to ask you this way, but this very moment felt right… I have the ring at the trailer…it's been there for the past four months." He grinned.

"You remember?" she whispered.

"I remember going to get you the ring."

"But your grumpy and bitter." She whispered, running her hand along his jaw line.

"That might be, but this grumpy and bitter man needs a wife." He said softly giving her a quick kiss.

"We did everything in the wrong order." She said letting out a small giggle.

"How so?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Well we had the kids first, then the house, and now the marriage… It was suppose to be marriage, house, kids, and growing old together."

"I'm a rebel… I've never been one to follow order."

"I'm the rebel Der…I had pink hair before." She giggled.

"So…"

"I'm saying yes." She smiled.

"Yes?" he asked in shock.

"I will marry your sorry ass Derek Shepherd." She giggled through happy tears.

"You're going to be Meredith Shepherd." He grinned kissing her passionately. They pulled apart when they heard the doorbell.

"Mia and Rory can you let whoever that is in?" Meredith called.

"Sure." Rory smiled walking through the room with Mia in tow.

"So he is Mia's boyfriend?" Derek sighed.

"He is."

"Who the hell are you?" Meredith and Derek heard being demanded from the hallway.


	60. Chapter 60:Forgive

His mission was simple beg for forgiveness

His mission was simple beg for forgiveness. It was one thing Mark Sloan wasn't familiar with, but in order to make things right he had to apologize. So he rang the doorbell and awaited his fate. Looking at the woman he has loved most in this world standing in front of him with some frat boy on her arm made him sick.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Mark." Mia frowned.

"I'm Rory, who are you?" he smiled holding out his hand.

"Dr. Mark Sloan." Mark said glaring at the boys hand.

"Nice to meet you?" Rory said awkwardly.

Mark remained silent as he seethed with jealousy. In the other room things weren't much better.

"He is here."

"Derek." Meredith said calmly.

"No… He is not welcomed in our home… near our children… That man is complete evil." Derek growled.

"Are you done?" she sighed.

"Get him out Meredith or I will." He said a little to loudly and began to rise from his seat.

"You stay… NOW! You must never want to walk again." She scolded gently pushing him back down.

"I do, but he needs to leave."

"I will get him to leave… Just don't move." She ordered.

"Fine." He huffed throwing his head back on his pillow closing his eyes in defeat.

Meredith walked out into the hallway where she saw a confused Rory, scared Mia, and seething Mark.

"Mark… porch now." Meredith ordered pulling him away from Mia and Rory.

"Okay." He whispered a little afraid of Meredith.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to apologize and beg for your forgiveness." He said gently.

"You don't apologize or even beg for that matter." She stated curiously.

"Well you didn't deserve what I said to you… You are good for Derek and a wonderful mother… I was being an ass." He said sincerely looking up sneaking a glance at her. She thought for a moment Mark wasn't so bad and she was also at fault.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you… you took care of me and the girls when we didn't have Derek…I will be forever grateful."

"This sucks…" he said more so to himself then to her.

"What?"

"Who is he?" he murmured as he looked at the ground.

"Your in love with her." She stated in shock.

"Mer, Please… just answer me." He pleaded.

"No you will explain what's going on… Derek wants to kick your ass already… he remembered you sleeping with Addison… he is livid because you betrayed him… So being in love with his niece will only add fuel to the whatever." She grumbled. Derek's grumpiness was wearing of on her.

"He's mad at me?" he asked disappointed.

"Not mad… livid." She corrected.

"I have no one." He whispered with a sad look and started to descend down the porch stairs.

"You're not leaving." She said gently grabbing his arm.

"Everyone one hates me… I've messed up the only relationships that mattered in my life." He said sadly. Meredith could have sworn she saw tears building in his eyes.

"Are you done being a woman?" she asked seriously with a sign of a slight smile on her face.

He just looked at her confused. Last night she hated him more then anything and now she wouldn't let him leave.

"I love you… you are family… Harp and Grey need their Dirty Uncle Mark… you are Derek's brother and you have slowly became mine." She said softly.

"I…"

"Just tell me the truth… How do you feel about Mia?" She suggested.

"I love her Meredith… It's not lust or the fact that I think of her as a conquest. I love her like Derek loves you… It started when she when she went to college. It's become more of a realization lately." He said honestly.

"Mark have you said anything to her?"

"No… I just… Derek would kill me. You all think I'm a manwhore I get that because I am. Also I'm not her uncle either so I don't think it's creepy." He said knowing that some people might think that way.

"Mark I know that…I just… you can't hurt her she has been through a lot."

"I wouldn't dream of it… who is he?" he asked again feeling a little relieved Meredith wasn't killing him.

"They've been dating for a month. He's a lawyer… that's all I know." She said throwing her hands up shrugging. "Mark if you hurt her." She said with warning.

"I won't… I don't think I could." He sighed running his hand over his face then looked up at her again. "So you're giving me the green light?"

"I am, but I will be watching." She said firmly.

"What about Derek?"

"I'll take care of him."

"Thank you." He breathed in relief.

"We can't help who we fall in love with." She shrugged.

"Right." He nodded. "So I guess I'll be leaving."

"I would say stay, but Derek isn't pleasant at the moment." She sighed.

"Call me when he calms down… I miss my nieces." He smiled sadly.

"They miss you too." She said hugging him quickly making Mark a little surprised. The truth was Meredith and him shared a bond. They were both alike. If he had a little sister he would want it to be her. "You are forgiven… Night." She said smiling and heading back into the house. Mark stood there feeling a little better, but he worried that Mia would never be his.

"Did you get rid of him?" Derek grumbled from the couch.

"I did… You should be nice though."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"We're his family… we're all he has." She said firmly.

"Mer…" he started.

"We're getting married." Meredith said quickly changing the subject.

"What?" Mia squealed happily.

"She's going to marry me." He said a little harshly, but had a small smile playing on his lips.

"You said yes? Oh my god…we have to plan the wedding…" Mia trailed off.

"And a Shepherd woman wedding begins." He sighed.

"Huh?" Meredith asked slightly scared sitting next to him.

"Your wedding is going to be beautiful…" she said happily.

"What have I got myself into?" she whispered leaning into Derek.

"Don't worry we'll do whatever you want… I'll protect you." He whispered back, kissing her head.

And so it all begins she thought.

**Sorry guys for the lack of updates. I have an 18 page term paper due the 22****nd**** so I've been focusing on that. School is slowly killing me, but summer vacation is almost here in like a few weeks. So read and review I'll try to write some more!!**


	61. Chapter 61: Psych's crap

She wasn't quite sure why she was here

She wasn't quite sure why she was here. For the first time in her life things were on track. She has been engaged for two months, her daughters infectious little baby giggles were the highlight of her days, and Derek's leg was healing nicely from his last surgery. So all this meant she was no longer dark and twisty Meredith, but here she was in the psychiatrist office.

"Why am I here?" She grumbled in the huge office.

"To support me." Derek smirked.

He did not want to be here. Meredith made him start sessions about a month ago after he flipped out on George. George was stuck in the house with him and the girls while Meredith picked up a shift at the hospital. She and the Chief came to an agreement to let her work twice a week since she had the girls and Derek to take care of.

_George laid Harper in her crib and heard Derek call him into the room. _

"_You slept with her." He accused._

"_I…uh…" George stammered._

"_O'Malley." Derek hissed trying to stand with his air cast. George just remained frozen where he stood while Derek tried to lunge at him._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" Meredith demanded with her hands on her hips._

"_You slept with George." He spat with pain in his eyes._

"_I … I'll be down…st…stairs." George said rushing out of the room._

"_Derek that happened almost two years ago and you were married to Addison." She explained softly. This was the first memory he had since he remembered the Mark and Addison betrayal. _

"_What? I was married when we met?" he asked in disbelief._

"_You were." She nodded slowly._

"_But when you told me in the scrub room about the terrible thing you did… I loved you. I remember how I felt."_

"_Derek you came out here and we met… Addison arrived two months later… you decided to try with her." She murmured soothingly running her fingers through his hair._

"_To try? God, I'm an idiot." He said in a regretful whisper._

"_No, you wouldn't be you if you didn't try with Addison." She sighed pulling her hand away. They sat for a few minutes in silence._

"_O'Malley… Seriously?" he asked with a pinched look._

"_I was sad and it was awkward… I cried…during." She said slightly embarrassed, but was trying to make him feel better. This was a jealousy and ego issue._

"_It was that bad?" he murmured glancing at her with a hopeful look._

"_It was." She nodded cringing at the memory._

"_I'm sorry." He said sincerely. _

"_Der, you need to see someone. I know it's hard for you to remember everything, but I can't have you injuring your leg or killing George." She whispered while she pleaded with her eyes._

"_I… Fine." He sighed in defeat._

And here they were.

"Derek… You must be Meredith." Dr. Anderton greeted. This woman looked like a psychiatrist Meredith thought. She had the whole judgmental look going on.

"Hello Dr. Anderton." Meredith tried to smile, but failed.

"Ah… You're not happy to be here." The older woman said knowingly.

"She's just a little grumpy." Derek smiled.

"I just don't understand why I have to be here?" she whined.

"Derek speaks about you constantly and I just was curious to meet you. "

"Well here I am." She grumbled.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" she frowned.

"How about the basics your family, where you grew up?"

"Um…" Meredith said a little panicked.

"Meredith is an avoider." Derek said smirking.

"No… correction I was a avoider… was meaning in the past." She said matter-of-factly.

"Your not answering her question… which one would classify as avoiding." He pointed out.

"Shut up Derek." She hissed.

"Meredith." Dr. Anderton said getting her attention.

"Fine… My mother is the late world-renowned surgeon Ellis Grey she I guess raised me. My father Thatcher left when I was 5 after my mother basically kicked him out… She had an affair with a man who is now my boss. We left Seattle for Boston. Where I grew up. I came back to Seattle for my internship and to help take care of my mother because she had early onset Alzheimer's. Thatcher remarried… Susan, who died about a year ago and he blamed me for her death… he hit me… They have two daughters Lexie and Molly. The only people I consider my family are my friends, Derek, and my daughters. So is that what you wanted to hear?" Meredith huffed angrily.

"Mer…" he whispered grabbing her hand.

"No… see I'm not avoiding." She said firmly as anger flashed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Meredith, but its good to share about ourselves though." She said in an optimistically serious tone.

"Psych is crap." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" she asked knowing what she said.

"I'm here for Derek not for myself." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, how about we discuss Derek?"

"I'm good… great even." He said giving his McDreamy smile trying to avoid using his charm.

"Now who's avoiding." Meredith mumbled while glaring at him.

"Have you remembered anything lately?" Dr. Anderton asked ignoring their interaction.

"No, just the five things that we talked about." He said shrugging.

"Sometimes with this type of amnesia one regresses memories."

"You think he doesn't want to remember?" Meredith asked in surprise.

"I'm not saying he doesn't want to. He might be pushing things away in his subconscious." Dr. Anderton explained.

"That's what not wanting to remember means." She stated bluntly.

"Meredith…" Derek sighed.

"Don't Meredith me Derek!" she snapped.

"Meredith, why do you want Derek here?" she tried.

"Because I'm worried about him… I love him and I can't just sit and watch him hurt." Meredith said frowning.

"Derek thinks its ridiculous being here." Dr. Anderton said raising her eyebrows.

"He told me it helps." She frowned not believing that he lied to her.

"I'm here because I love you and would do anything for you not to be worried." He said as he gently turned her head to look at him and ran his fingers along her jaw line.

"Then why don't you talk to Mark?" she pouted.

"There's nothing to talk to him about." He shrugged.

"Your telling me you don't mind being surrounded by girls 24/7?"

"I grew up around girls 24/7." He countered.

"You had Mark there while you grew up." She argued.

"I don't need him now." He said stubbornly.

"So what, you're going to wait until we have a son, Derek? Then you will have a boy to sympathize with you?" she spat out before she knew what she actually said.

"You want more kids?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Not… this second… but in the… somewhat near future… possibly." She said nervously because they never talked about more kids.

"How many more are we talking about?" he asked grinning like an idiot.

"I don't… two?" she said scrunching her nose. This really wasn't the time or the place she wanted to have this discussion.

"Two." He echoed happily.

"You need to talk to Mark." She said knowing this was the best time to push this matter.

"Okay… I'll talk to him." He sighed.

"Really? Just like that?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You want me to…so badly. I'll do it."

"Thank you." She whispered giving him a quick kiss.

"I think time is up you two." Dr. Anderton said glancing at her watch.

"Oh…" Meredith stated surprised.

"Meredith can you stay for a second?"

"Uh…" she said unsure.

"I'll wait for you outside." Derek said smiling at her.

"Alright." She breathed nervously as Derek left the room.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming today, I've never seen Derek so cooperative."

"What?" she asked confused.

"All of his sessions he never really opens up, but today the way you were with him was amazing. You push one another which is a great support system." She smiled.

"I… oh I'm glad he talked today?" she said unsure.

"Meredith, I knew your mother and I have to say I never knew she had a daughter. You have a wonderful heart I can just tell by speaking with you. It amazes me you are not cold like she was."

"I try not to be?" she said frowning.

"I was wondering if you would be able to come to every other session."

"Okay… Has he been really difficult?" she asked.

"He talks about what he remembers, but shows no emotion about his memory. Though when he speaks of you his mood brightens."

"Thank you Dr. Anderton."

"See you back here in two weeks?"

"I…Yes." Meredith smiled awkwardly heading out of the room.

"So did she bite?" he asked seriously.

"I don't even know what happened in there? She was like sweet to me?" she said in disbelief.

"Maybe you're the psychiatrist whisper." Derek teased.

"Maybe I am." She said playfully glaring at him.

"I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I guess the feeling is mutual." She sighed dramatically while giggling.


	62. Chapter 62: Ellis's legacy

Ever since his last session with Dr

Ever since his last session with Dr. Anderton, Derek remembered something. The words kept repeating in his mind. _"I didn't come to Seattle for Addison. I didn't come to Seattle to be Chief... I came to Seattle for you, Okay?" Mark paused for a moment and then sighed. "I came to Seattle to get you back…"_ Mark never said things like that…ever. This is when he remembered that was the very moment he forgave Mark and knew they would still be brothers.

"Hey." He said casually, hobbling down the hall on his crutches.

Mark looked down both sides of the hallway and then looked at Derek. "Hey?"

"So…any good surgeries today?"

"Uh… I did a Rhinoplasty… for a cheerleader?" he stated a little confused.

"Boring day then?" Derek nodded in understanding.

"Pretty much…" he trailed off. "Derek, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"You haven't spoken to me for two months and when I hang out with the Grey and Harp it is Meredith who brings them. You even have Mia on your side… so why all the sudden talk to me?"

"Because you're Mark… we argue for a long time. It's what we do." he shrugged. "Besides I live with three very bossy women." He said jokingly.

"Bossy women? I grew up with a few of them." He chuckled.

"Ah… the bossy women of New York. They're scarier then the Seattle ones."

"I wouldn't argue with that." He stated seriously. "We're good now?"

"We should get a drink at Joe's tonight." Derek offered.

"I can do that."

Meredith walked down the hall carefully when she saw Derek and Mark talking. She was frowning, but it went away when she heard what sounded like a chuckle escape from Derek. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hello." He said pulling her to him and kissed her senseless.

"Shep, I think I might want you to quit talking to me, at least for two months I didn't have to witness that."

"What was that for?" she asked breathless.

"I missed my fiancé." He gave her the McDreamy smile.

"I missed you too. Where are our girls at?" she whispered holding on to him.

"With Mia… Harp tried to sit up today." He beamed proudly.

"She did? I missed it?" she frowned.

As soon as Derek saw the frown he regretted saying it.

"Mer, sitting up isn't a big deal."

"It is though it means she's growing up and it was her first time trying… She was probably all cute about it…" Meredith rambled.

"You do know she and Grey will have about five million firsts." He pointed out.

"Derek that sounded a little dirty." Mark said playfully.

"Mark…" he said with a frustrated sigh as Mark walked away smirking. Derek then looked into Meredith's eyes reading her thoughts. "I know what you're thinking and you are far from it."

"What?" she said lost in thought.

"You are not your mother… You work twice a week for Christ sakes. It is almost physically impossible to separate you from Grey and Harp. So right in this moment your not missing a thing." He said softly.

"I just… I don't want to miss anything…ever" she pouted with tears building.

"I know you don't and you won't." he said knowingly kissing her forehead.

"Whatever." She sighed just wanting to drop it. "How was therapy?"

"Good… Callie said everything was healing beautifully. I get the air cast off next week."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said pausing. "Mer, I have something to discuss with you."

"Derek when you start sentences like that… I tend to freak out." She said scrunching her nose.

"It's nothing bad." He reassured her.

"Okay then."

"Dr. Wheeler and the Chief said I'm cleared to come back to work."

"But you can't operate… can you?" she asked a little panicked.

"No… I can do paper work and consults though."

"Who will be with the girls?" she asked biting her lip.

"The plans before the accident was to have them stay at the nursery." He reasoned.

"And then things changed… They are so tiny... Kids in the nursery are loud and scary… my babies don't do loud… they are quiet angels."

"Harper is far from quiet. She's almost five months old and can babble my ear off." He chuckled.

"That might be true, but… They are not used to a loud environment Der… Grey likes her peace." She argued.

"You act like they can't adapt, but that's what babies do best."

"Why do you want to get rid of them so bad?"

"Meredith we aren't getting rid of them… they'll be in the same building as us. Why be so irrational about it?"

"Irrational? Irrational! Seriously! I'll show you irrational Derek Shepherd… I'm staying at the townhouse tonight with my daughters… Since you want them to stay away from you so bad!" she yelled.

"I didn't say that. Why are we even fighting?" he asked confused.

"We're fighting because you're an insensitive ass!" she huffed as she trudged down the hallway.

"Oh this is classic McDreamy has finally made it to the dog house." Cristina smirked.

"Yang."

"What did you do?" she asked amused.

"…"

"If you won't tell me she will." She said frankly.

"Fine… I'm coming back to work, but Mer doesn't want the girls in the nursery." He sighed.

"…"

"I tell you and you have nothing to say now?" he said in disbelief.

"You know she has the Chief wrapped… right?"

"Excuse me?"

"She has that twice a week work schedule set up with him and when you came back… she at least thought she had another month… but their deal was supposed to be extended to a three day work week when you return." She explained.

"She's a resident that is impossible to complete her residency like that."

"Well like I said Princess Meredith has the Chief wrapped around her little finger… She's been doing high priority cases. The most recent one she did was with Wheeler… he let her go solo, but little did she know was that the Chief had two members of the board up in the gallery with him. They said she could have an arranged schedule after they saw her surgery… They couldn't lose the legacy of Ellis Grey." Cristina rolled her eyes at her last statement.

"So she doesn't want to come back?" he said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"From what I'm gathering yes… she is throwing away her career those Michelin Man look a likes." She said bitterly.

"Yang." Derek warned.

"Sorry… I just find it stupid that she's doing this."

"I'm going to talk to her." He sighed as Cristina nodded and placed her chart down.

Derek needed to fix this. Meredith had this amazing talent that she shouldn't put to waste. She was a phenomenal mother as well as a surgeon. Meredith didn't think she could have a balance, but he believed she could.

"You paged?" Mark said happily.

"Let's go to Joe's and then I have something I need to do."

"Okay man." He nodded.


	63. Chapter 63: Sober Up

This is not where she saw her life going

She was mad… well mad wouldn't even be the best way to explain her mood. Her fiancé wanted her to just leave her amazing daughters in some nursery. Cristina along with the others tried to tell her it would okay, they said "Bailey did it with Little Tuck and he survived there." To some degree Meredith knew they were right, but none of them had kids. These were her babies… her amazingly strong babies that still looked so tiny and fragile. She could not just leave them with anybody like her mother did with her.

"I can't believe daddy is such an ass, Grey! Sorry for saying ass… but I figure I have awhile until you two become parrots and repeat everything anyone says… Like seriously just looking at you and Harp… I don't see why he wants to go to work so bad when he can be with you two angels all day. You're so freaking cute." She cooed kissing Grey's nose.

She heard a knock at the door. Everyone was still at the hospital so she had no clue who it could be. She set Grey into her bouncer and went to get the door.

"Mark?"

"I'm so sorry…" he said in a pleading voice.

"What are you so sorry about?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"That." He cringed nodding towards his car where Derek sat in the passenger seat slouched over.

"That! Are you freaking serious? I can't believe him!" she growled.

"Mer…" he started.

"Don't Mer me Mark he looks completely blitzed… he can't even sit up straight. I don't want him around the girls like this…Take him home!" she nodded furiously liking her idea.

"You are his home Meredith and before you blow up you should talk to him." Mark said trying to reason with her.

"Talk to him! Can he even talk?" she just about yelled in a hushed voice not want to scare the girls.

"Go. I'll hang out with my favorite girls." He grinned knowing he was going to win.

"You are not my boss!"

"Go!" he ordered nudging her a little. Meredith glared at him while he chuckled. She took a deep breath and headed towards the car.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

His world was spinning and not metaphorically it was literally spinning he had drank too much. Mark warned him it was beginning to be too much, but he needed to get the memory of the accident out of his head. All he kept seeing was the car plowing into him. He was trying to get Meredith and the car just completely flew into him. The opening of the car door startled him.

"Derek! What the hell?" she yelled.

"Mer? What are… you? Mark's car?"

"God, you can't even form a complete sentence."

"You… still mad."

"No see that's where you're wrong I was mad… now I'm infuriated!"

"I…mad…like it better."

"Derek you don't drink heavily."

"I know, but… the car… all at once… boom!"

"What?"

"Accident."

"You saw it."

All he could do was nod. As soon as she saw the traumatic look on his face she knew it was time to drop her anger. That him remembering the accident could mean they can face things head on. Knowing that there would definitely be a trial if he remembered everything. Meredith would not push just yet she needed to wait for him to sober up.


End file.
